Shadows over Termina
by Super-Sonic-101
Summary: Three years passed since Jace and Iris defeated the Dragalfos. Now they live life in peace. So peaceful, Jace decides to turn a new page in their life. However, just as his plans unfold, a new terrifying darkness starts consuming the land. They must travel farther to more dangerous heights and places with a new ally to overcome this evil that threatens the very future of existence.
1. Do You Accept?

Rated T for violence, and some mild humor/content ( don't worry, nothing TERRIBLE, I'm not that kinda writer ;p )

This is a sequel to my first story, Lost In Termina.

* * *

-  
CHAPTER 1

Do You Accept?

"Alright... Just drop in, take it, and get out." The short silhouette of a figure began to himself. He peaked out toward the Marketplace of which held many stands. He'd had his eye on one next to the weapon dealer. It was a pretty fancy place filled with items- _expensive_ items, from all around Termina, even from places the young man himself had never been to- Which was a surprise to him. Though, one item on the stand was the one that caught his glowing orb's gaze. It looked like a small ruby in the shape of a closed Deku Flower. He stared for a moment before he released a heavy sigh, seeming nervous. He'd gotten a good look at the small board that displayed the price... Two hundred and thirty-rupees... He winced, knowing he had no where near that kind of money. "I swear, the prices these days... I hate doing this, but it's for a good reason."

He eased out of his hiding place to walk toward the stand, acting casual. The one tending to the stand paid no mind to the blond Deku Scrub who'd began approaching the stand. The blond Deku Scrub was about three feet tall, and had thick leaves that hung over his face slightly- You could still see his eyes. One leaf was larger than the rest, and nearly covered an eye. Though, as his leaves got longer, they began to get more strand-like, looking more like hair. The smaller strands were long and held together in a ponytail. He'd worn an animal pelt vest that looked quite old, it looked as if it had been sewn back in some places. The bottom half of a green tunic, it looked newer, though. And he wore dark red animal pelt pants. He had a small knick in one of his leaves that hung over his face, looking like a leaf was ripped a few years ago. It was so small, you'd have to be close to him to really notice. He was the age of nineteen.

The man at the stand was bending down to dig some merchandise out of a box, the blond Deku looked over the stand as his eyes scanned for the item before, when he soon spotted it. 'So... Iris'll be surprised I'm going to do this...' He looked around himself... It was quite empty in the marketplace right now, it being so early in the morning. He sighed, feeling a little guilty, as he reached up onto the counter to grab this beautiful ruby Deku Flower. He'd ducked down enough to where he wouldn't be seen. When he'd reached the point of sitting down, he looked to the ruby flower in awe. 'I'd never actually seen one of these so close... I guess I understand the price. I hope this is worth it...' He'd looked at it as he searched it for something, when he found a small piece of gold shine from inside the flower in the suns light. He'd pulled the small gold strand, when he jumped slightly, as the small flower opened up to reveal not one, but _two_necklace strings made of gold. They connected to one tiny Deku-Seed, that looked like it broke into two. He'd smirked, realizing he'd found exactly what he searched for. '... Beautiful.'

"HEY YOU!"  
The Deku Scrub jumped, when he'd caught sight of the man glaring at him over the stand. "Oops."  
"I know you! You back to your old ways, Jace!?" The man reached down to take the item from him, but Jace moved away quickly.  
"HEY! Cut a broke guy some slack! I have plans for this, you should be flattered I'd wanted this one of all else you sell~!" Jace added, sounding cocky.  
The man slammed his hand down "You have to pay like everyone else, you and you're foreign girlfriend should know that!"  
Jace smiled, as he backed away slowly while putting the two necklaces back into the Deku Flower and closing it. "Don't bring her into this, she's not even with me."  
"For once." The man began to walk out, as he began approaching Jace.  
"C'mon? I promise I'll pay ya' back soon! I don't break promises." Jace raised an eyebrow. When the man took off after Jace, The Deku Scrub dodged the man, and picked up a rock, throwing it at a fruit stand across from them. The large fruit came rolling out toward the merchant, and made him lose footing. Jace laughed, and ran off. "**I PROMISE, I'll pay you back!**" Jace chuckled under his breath as he ran through crowds in South Clock Town. Everyone knew him, and moved out of his way. Though, not even knowing of his last action. But most everyone knew he usually did pay people back when he got the chance.

"I think I'll stop and give an old friend a visit before going home." He sighed. When he began walking, sure he'd lost the merchant. He'd passed through East Clock Town to make his way toward North Clock Town. He'd smiled when he saw the empty Playground. He'd looked around, before sitting down on the grass, as he tried catching his breath from his running before. It was moments after when he'd heard something. He wasn't surprised to see a large nine-tailed silver fox appear a ways off from a patch of wild grass. The large fox was silver and had night blue and purple tipped paws, tails, and ears. And a small night blue patch on his chest. Mostly notable, were his red nearly shut eyes and his wide and sharp grin, followed by a friendly chuckle. This creature was known as a Keaton in the land of Termina, and was quite rare to find one as old as this one- Who was at least over a hundred years old. But his attitude would be fit more for a young Keaton, aside from his outstanding knowledge he'd gained over the years.

"Been a while young one!" The Keaton smiled, as he sat down before the Deku swishing his tails calmly. "What brings you to my home?"  
Jace was about to speak, but was cut off "I see you've finally made up your mind, quite a decision." The Keaton chuckled.  
"Reading minds again I see?" Jace laughed. "I also came to see how you were doing."

"Fine. I was beginning to worry about y'all down at the Swamp, I never hear from you both. I never see you two apart. I hoped things were alright when I first saw you walk this way." The Keaton seemed extremely relieved.  
Jace only chuckled. "We're more than fine-"  
"Obviously. Where is Iris now?"  
"Can't you just read my mind?" Jace laid back.  
The Keaton glanced up "What's the fun in meeting with old friends, when we have no conversations?"  
"True. I'd guess somewhere back in the village. I came here before she woke up. I told Skits to tell her I left to run an errand. I know she'd probably be eager to follow me if I told her myself that I needed to go alone..." Jace responded.  
"Ah, she's still a curious one."  
"Obviously." Jace added- Referring to what the Keaton said earlier. "She's cute that way, though."

Jace stood, eager to get back home. "Sorry I couldn't stay long, but I'm just-"  
"Excited? Nervous? Worried...? It's common for people of your age." The Keaton chuckled. "Goodbye then. Drop me a visit later next time you two are here, I want to hear how things go. The Carnival is soon, so you couldn't have picked a better time."  
"That's what I was waiting for... I'd waited this long, 'bout time I actually did something. I've talked to her about it, but she has no idea why. For all I know, she thinks I was telling her because I was just telling her more about the Deku's of Termina... She's still trying to catch up with all of us here."  
"Well, be on your way then."  
"Okay, bye." Jace left, and headed for the Town Exit in North Clock Town.

Jace wasn't hesitant at first, and was walking quite fast. Over his long walk, he'd approached the start of the Southern Swamp, he then took in a deep breath. A knot started in his throat. He soon continued, as he went deeper into the Swamp.

**DEKU PALACE**

"Why so quiet, is something troubling you?" Spoke a gentle voice towards a girl in front of her.  
"Huh?" The girl looked up. This girl had long autumn-tan colored leaves, each tipped with honey-blond. She wore a purple shirt and a skirt of light tan grass, streaked with green, thanks to most of the grass dying. She was accompanied by a black bird, who gazed up at her with his head cocked slightly. The girl's eyes looked like a wild dancing flame, unlike Termina's common Deku Scrub- Who's eyes gave a calm glow. One could look at her and compare her to another girl of Termina, and would be able to tell she was different. Her skin tone was even a little different. She was nineteen years old.

"Hm?" The voice asked once more. This other Deku woman was known as the Queen actually. She sat in the Palace Gardens with the girl, and gazed kindly as if waiting for her to answer.  
The girl shook her head, before answering with a stuttering voice. "Uh, Y-yes your highness. I'm fine."  
"I was beginning to worry for you my dear. I didn't know if you were hearing what I was saying." The Queen gave a light chuckle. "I'd asked where Jace was, miss Iris."  
Iris found a sort of dislike to being called _miss_, making her feel older... But she was a young woman, so she _was_ a little older than she felt. Iris stared intently at the flower bed a ways off, before finally answering. "I don't quite know... Skits told me he'd left early this morning to run an errand. What on earth he'd be doing is beyond me, since most everyone we know live here in the forest. What kind of errand would he be running?"  
"Jace is a young man filled with mystery, you never truly know what he'll do next, but don't fret. I'm sure he's just repaying some poor merchant again..." The Queen simply looked in the direction of Iris' gaze, before looking back at her.  
"But we usually go to Clock Town together... He's probably mad at me."  
The Queen seemed to look a little concerned after that. "What could he possibly be mad at you for?"  
"...Well, a few days ago, I said some things to him. I guess I didn't exactly choose my words right, and he took it the wrong way. I told him that he needs to stop trying to be so much like his father, I kinda forgot how I worded it, but I apparently worded it very harshly, and due to that, he took it the completely wrong way, and I guess he thought I was implying that he'd never be like him. But he's always so reckless, that I don't want him to hurt himself... He's always going on about how his father did things for others regardless of danger, and that worries me..." Iris looked down, and messed with a pebble with the tip of her worn tan shoe.  
Truth be told, the Queen knew where Jace was and what he was doing... Most of the royal family knew. But she didn't know of what Iris said to him... Jace never mentioned it, and usually, if something bothered Jace, the Queen would be the first to know, since she's a sort of an adoptive motherly figure to him, and always has been. If he never mentioned it, it couldn't have bothered him that bad.  
"..." Iris stared again, growing quiet. "... Okay." She began "I've been... Wondering about something else too, to tell you the truth."  
"Oh?" The Queen simply replied.  
Iris sighed "He's been acting... Odd. I mean, he's always acted odd, but more than usual... He's been quiet, jumpy, and he's_always_ thinking hard on something, I mean, half the time I'm talking to him, I don't think he hears me. I can't tell if it _is_because of what I said to him or if it's something else."  
"I see." The Queen answered.  
The autumn-leaved girl continued "Then, a few days ago, before what I said, he brought up the strangest thing. He'd asked me if I knew about Deku Marriage, which, of course I wouldn't know much about it, so I told him _'No'_." She stared at the ground "We were just sitting there, and he brought it up..."  
Iris began to explain. The memory of a few days ago played through her mind as she explained.

_The sky was scattered with clouds, as Iris stared up at them as she leaned against the dead log laying in the open of the wide forest clearing. Next to her, staring up at the same blue sky, was the blond boy she knew as Jace. She had a light smile on her face, as she grew slightly tired.  
"Hey Iris?"  
This soft voice caught her gaze "What?"  
"... Do you know anything about Deku Marriage?" Jace asked, still staring at the sky.  
Iris jumped, and soon blinked silently, before answering "Uh. No, not much." Seeming baffled as to why he'd even asked at that given moment, for it seemed rather random. "To be quite honest, I don't know if there was marriage in the Hylian Deku society."  
"I guess I should explain it." Jace added.  
"Um, okay." Iris asked, feeling a little curious now.  
Jace smirked slightly at her curiosity "Well, first, it involves necklaces. One would be offered a necklace, and if that proposal is accepted, the necklace is split in two and is worn by the couple till the day they wed and they mustn't connect the necklace again till a certain time. Ya'see, a day will be chosen. And on that day, the pair will be brought together. Standing on the shrine before the Wood Fall temple- Which is a sacred place to Deku Scrubs, you must promise to your soul mate your love and trust. If the other fully accepts you and promises you that same love and trust, then both must take the necklaces, and put them together. While the couple holds the necklace together in their hands, they must whisper the Deku Prayer for eachother. It's said doing this bonds their heart and soul. I don't quite remember the whole thing. But the final act of the Marriage is ended with the Bloodline-Bond, where they'll be presented with the Deku Rose- Which is a symbol of love. It doesn't really look like a rose, but it's still a type of rose. The unique thing about these roses are their thorns. And the Deku Rose only grows in the Temple. Each thorn has such a distinct shape. There is no such thing as two thorns looking the same. But either way, the thorns are sharp. Choosing one thorn, they must just barely poke the edge of their finger to it's tip, enough to slightly break the skin. Both will do this, and then grasp each other's marked hands, and kiss. It's said after being poked by these thorns, the mark will always be there. One's soul mate having that same mark, is proof that they're bonded with one another for life."  
"Sound's cryptic. The whole rose thorn thing sounds a little painful." Iris responded. She was quite intrigued in learning about that though.  
"Ah, maybe, but to me, it's a beautiful thing. That's the traditional marriage. Most prefer the common ol' marriage that the Terminians have these days... Most of those who don't live in the swamp and have moved far off have forgotten about Deku marriage. You don't have to be married at the Wood Fall temple, any sacred place will do, as long as you have a Deku Rose." Jace answered.  
"...Why'd you tell me this anyway?" Iris suddenly asked, it now had her wondering...  
Jace gave a Deku smirk "Aw, nothing really..." He leaned back against the log. "Just figured it'd be an interesting thing for you to know. Deku here are very different from Hylians, there's still a lot for you to learn."  
Iris shrugged as his explanation played through her mind...  
_

"Rather odd for him to bring that up..." Iris finished, coming back to the present where she'd spent her time with the Queen. "Could it be possible he's going to-... Nah, I doubt it, he's not the kind to say '_OH IRIS, I love you, let's go get married~!_'. He's too... I don't know the word for it."  
The Queen laughed upon hearing her impersonation of Jace... She simply smiled after "It seems you've got a lot on your mind..."  
"You could say that..."

The Queen soon looked back toward the entrance of the garden, before giving a delighted expression.  
Iris turned, noticing her actions. "Speak of the devil."  
Walking in, looking nearly excited, was Jace. He approached Iris from behind while she still sat, then hung over her to look at her from above. He began, sounding more than happy to see Iris. She wasn't really expecting it, seeing as he's been abnormally quiet since a few days ago "Good morning~!"  
"Thank you for leaving me worried this morning." Iris joked, glancing up at him.  
"You worry too much." He winked.  
Iris rolled her eyes.  
"What're doing here?" Jace asked.  
Iris leaned back against him "I got bored."  
"Ah." Jace looked down at Skits, who only gave a short glance back.  
"So what was that errand? You never told me about any errands before." Iris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Jace answered "Nothing really." The way he ended his sentence, she could tell he wasn't going to tell her anymore than that little bit on the errand subject.  
Iris sighed "Whatever you say."  
"We should probably let her highness get back to her day, though..." Jace added "The royal life is a busy one."  
The Queen gave a short chuckle. "It's no trouble having you two, though."  
Iris began "Nah, he's right. I probably shouldn't have come here like that, and I'd bet it'd look unfair to other people that we just come in."  
"... Okay then. You two drop by if you need to, though." The Queen winked at Jace, before standing from her stump seat. "Good luck to you both."  
Iris was little confused as to why she'd wish them good luck, but nodded in response.

The guards still had a habit of giving the two commoners ugly looks, but due to the Queen's orders, they were told to let Iris and Jace in when they came.  
"Go on now." A guard spoke rudely.  
Jace merely ignored him. "So, got any plans today?" He asked Iris.  
Iris stood "No. I've got nothing."  
"Well, if you're up to it, wanna check out this place I found?" Jace seemed excited.  
"What place?" Iris cocked her head, as did Skits.  
Jace continued "It's up near Wood Fall Temple. I found this hidden path between the trees. It takes a Deku Flower to get there, but it leads to someplace absolutely amazing, you'd love it. I'm surprised I'd never found it before... " By now, Jace, Iris, and Skits were on their way outside the Palace and toward the swamp.  
"..." Iris began to think "...What were doing up by the Wood Fall Temple?"  
"You know me. I love traveling the forests." Jace responded.  
"And where was I?"  
"Asleep."  
Iris wasn't surprised. "Oh wait, you mean that day we came back from Great Bay about a week ago?"  
"Yep. You were out like a light when we got back to the Swamp, I figured I wouldn't wake ya'." Jace held his hands behind his head. "So? How 'bout it?"  
"Well, I'd love to, sounds interesting enough." Iris glanced up at Skits with a smile, as Skits hovered overhead.

Jace seemed quite thrilled, but he soon added "Cool! We'll go first thing tonight."  
"... Tonight? Why not now?" Iris rose an eyebrow as she leaned slightly on the Palace door-way.  
"That's the whole surprise. Let's just say it isn't nearly as cool during the day. It's beautiful, but believe me, you'll like it much better when we get there tonight."  
Iris sighed "Whatever you say."  
"Trust me, you wont regret it." Jace winked.  
Iris soon spoke "Only thing I'm worried about are forest monsters. You said it was on an old forest trail..."  
"Yeah, Some Kease and a few Chus, but I wouldn't say _Wolfos_ bad."  
Iris shivered at the mention of Wolfos. "Oh, okay..."  
Jace simply shrugged "I'll bring our swords if it makes you feel any better."

Iris skipped out over the water, before landing on a lily pad a ways off. She repeated till she reached the forest entry towards the Deku village. Jace was soon to follow, when Skits flew ahead through the high-sky.

Iris remained quiet. She usually was quiet when she was in thought. She was the kind of person who's thoughts often got in the way of her day, and one small thing can instantly change how it's going. And all-in-all, she felt guilt. Even though Jace hasn't mentioned anything about what she said, she was still worried it had something to do with him being quiet toward her. Looking back, even her tone was a little harsh. She sighed lightly, Jace was walking ahead by now, when he noticed Iris falling behind.  
"Iris?"  
"..." Iris jumped and looked toward him.  
Jace began "You sure are acting funny. Is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong. Just... Tired." She lied.  
Jace looked ahead, he didn't believe her.

Time seemingly flew by, pretty lazy hours of pretty much doing nothing. Jace played around with his knives by throwing them at chosen targets. Iris just did what she usually did when things were peaceful: Lay on the hammock that hung between two trees in the shadows of the forest just in front of the clearing where Jace's home sat. From time-to-time, she glanced over at him, and watched him toss a knife as if it was a dart. She found it cool how he could do that still with such accuracy. Actually, since three years ago when she first decided she'd live in Termina, he could do that, but he plays around with knives so much, he's gotten scarily great at it... She sighed, and closed her eyes. It was so thick in the Deku Forest beyond the swamp, it was like another world from how shadowy it all was- with the exception of the blots of light painting the ground and scenery through the trees leaves. Iris loved the shadows, and felt safer being in it, and always has since her days in Hyrule. Everything seemed unnaturally large and healthy compared to most of Termina's plant life the further the forest got. It's no wonder Jace lives so far back in it. It's always nice to return to after a long day. Iris eventually drifted off while running over he over-lapping thoughts.

"_Hey!_" An excited voice called.  
Iris squeaked and jumped, nearly falling off the hammock "What!?"  
"It's getting dark, time to head out!" Jace answered, standing next to her.  
She groaned. "It wouldn't have killed you to wake me up slowly..."  
"You'll wake up on the way." Jace smirked.  
Iris grumbled to herself. She didn't know where Skits was. Probably flying around the swamp or sleeping... She yawned, before getting up. "Lead the way..." She added tiredly.  
Jace smiled, more than happy to.

It was such a commonly-known path to and through the Deku Village and passed the Deku Palace. They never did go up to Wood Fall much, however. Iris still remembered the way, though. But it was when they got there that Jace showed one solitary flower that sat on a lifted earthy-platform behind Wood Fall's shrine. Iris had seen it, but never paid much mind to it. Jace went first to show her the way. He burrowed into the flower, before he was shot out into the sky holding onto two large flowers, of which made him hover to a pretty hard to see spot high above the walls that surrounded the Wood Fall area. Iris soon followed, and when she reached the top, she was amazed to find that there was in fact another higher forest a ways off. So she followed Jace closely. During their walk, the sun had finally disappeared from the indigo-blue night sky, as the moon slowly, with the hours, had begun replacing the bright light of day. under the trees on the old and grown-over path, it was dark, thanks to the wild greenery covering view from the sky. Jace was right, there were a few monsters. Mostly Kease. None had interest in attacking the two Deku Scrubs. She never saw any Chus, though.

"Hey, Jace?" Iris began. He simply looked over at her kindly, with a face that asked "_What is it?_"  
"... Did I make you mad a while back?" Iris asked.  
Jace's eyes widened slightly "Huh... What do you mean?"  
"A few days ago, when I got onto you for being so reckless, did I hurt your feelings or something, or make you mad?"  
Jace thought back, and remembered "... No, why would it?"  
"You've been so quiet since then... You haven't really been talking to me much, I figured you were upset with me."  
"Of course not... That'd be a stupid reason to get mad, or even stay mad..."  
Iris felt a little relieved.  
"You mean to tell me that something that happened a few days ago, something so small, was bothering you like that even now?" Jace asked, as she nodded. Jace only shook his head, before continuing. "Iris, you've really gotta stop dwelling on stuff like that. Heck, it's not something worth losing sleep over. I was never mad at you, I've just had a lot on my mind to be honest. You've always been so soft-hearted..." Jace felt a little bad that him being the way he's been has made her feel it was her fault. He's always known her to give a tough act, but he's the only one- Aside from Royal family- to have seen her true side, which is sensitive and easily hurt. Even if she wont show it, the smallest insult aimed at her can easily hurt her badly. And if she happens to say something she regrets, it tends to haunt her. There's still things she apologizes for that she'd said threes years ago...

"What happened to you?" Jace chuckled "You used to be so tough..."  
"I am!" Iris paused. "... I guess everything being so calm, I haven't had to be so, _tough_, as you say I usually am."  
Jace looked ahead "I'm just not used to this side of you, is all. You didn't used to show it often. I'm used to the rude, sarcastic, jumpy, paranoid Iris that doesn't mind hitting or smacking people, Usually me..., when they need it."  
"Oh brother, I don't hit you..."  
"Yes, you do... Well, mostly smacking me upside the head."  
Iris added "I don't recall doing that in a while."  
"You smacked me in your sleep last night!"  
Iris busted out laughing right there. She tried picturing that.  
"I was afraid to go back to sleep." Jace laughed. "You even mumbled something after..."  
Iris giggled as she looked at her feet "Heheh, sorry. You just make for a cute punching-bag I guess."  
"Unfortunately." Jace threw in.  
Jace walked ahead, and moved some vines out of the way to reveal more of the old path way. Him and Iris walked through quietly until Jace's face lit with a small smirk. They soon began to grow closer to what looked like a cave in the side of a rock wall... Iris gulped "Are we going through there?"  
"Yep. Only way through." Jace answered. "There's nothing in there worth fearing."  
Iris hesitantly followed him in. Their eye's glowing lit the area right in front of them. For a while, it was just a straight corridor, but it slowly began to twist and curve. There weren't other tunnels connected, though. It was all one-way. Iris looked down to see they started walking up rocky and earthy steps. She started to see the same kind of mushrooms that grow in Jace's home, on the walls and floor.  
"So where are you taking me?" Iris' voice echoed in question.  
"Some place special, that's all I can tell you." Jace replied, only slightly turning his head back.  
Iris sighed. She was more-so impatient to see what it was, and why it was so important that he had to bring her all the way up here. They'd been walking for a while.

Jace's leaves gave a small twitch, when he saw a growing light ahead.  
Jace himself was growing anxious. When they finally did reach the top of the stairway to meet the tunnel exit, Iris and Jace found themselves completely surrounded in thick tangled vines, and what seemed to be almost ancient looking trees that grew much wider than the trees seen back at the common part of the forest. Jace looked up, as the small blots of the skies dim light seeped through the crevices and open spaces between the thick and tangled greenery. Iris inhaled, and then sighed as a soothing and clean breeze eased by, carrying the scents of many flowers with it. Jace moved ahead, and moved the vines away. "Look..."  
Iris froze in her step forward. Her eyes so heavily fixated on the scene before her...

Ahead was a huge clearing, much larger than any she'd seen. At the far edge of the clearing near a large set of boulders was a crystal clean spring, that was so clear, you could see the very bottom even at it's deepest. The entire clearing was filled with wild flowers, one's she'd never seen before. What was most noticeable were the many glowing lights hovering and playing over the large clearing- Mostly around the spring. These lights were Fairies, of yellows, whites, golds, and light grays. Some were forest green or very very light blue. At looking up at the sky, it seemed the stars were more visible with all the forest out of the way. But what trees could be seen in the distance, were huge! This almost seemed like a part of the forest never discovered before. But she knew that couldn't have been true, seeing as there's a trail leading up to it. But one would think by how different the plant life is here, it wasn't even part of Wood Fall.

"We're elevated up at another area around Wood Fall. This is closer to Termina's wild lands than what we're used too. C'mere for a sec." Jace walked over the clearing until he reached one of it's ginormous boulders. Iris walked up, as Jace gave an outreached hand. She took it and climbed the huge boulder, and stand on top with Jace.  
"Look out there. See anything?"  
"..." Iris looked around, when she gasped "I see the Palace! And look, we can see part of Termina field!"  
Jace added "This side of the swamp slants upward and curves toward the mountain and grows into it. Which is why we're so high up right now. If we keep walking on, we'll probably end up in the wild lands."  
Jace snickered "This is the place I wanted to show you. I figured you'd like it." He climbed down to step down on the grass, Iris soon followed.  
Iris looked closely at the wild flowers. "These are odd... I've never seen these before. What are these?"  
"That, I'm afraid, is something I can't answer." Jace responded. "Half the plant life here, I've never seen anything like before. I can guess these trees have been here much longer than even the Deku Kingdom's Palace... Or maybe even Clock Town..." He found himself facing one of the massive trees in awe, as he gazed up to it's beautiful leafy top, which was much higher than his usual trees at home.

Iris let a young fairy land on her hand... It looked like a little speck compared to most of the larger Fairies. Iris gave a low "_Awww._" She smiled "I guess this is where all of Termina's Fairies live?" The little Fairy hovered off elsewhere after examining the two Deku Scrubs.  
"Beats me." Jace added on "But they seem to like it here, and especially like that spring."

Iris and Jace spent a lot of time looking around, talking about the things they were seeing or why no one even comes up here. Eventually, Iris just laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky, watching the Fairies flutter by back and forth. Jace took out his sword and leaned on it. Iris only glanced for a moment before asking "Why'd you get that out?"  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
"Does it involve training?" Iris groaned.  
Jace smirked "It involves sword fighting."  
"Same difference."  
"We haven't practiced in forever, y'know?" Jace responded.  
Iris soon added "You practice almost everyday."  
"But not you."  
"I don't really deem it as important."  
"You never know what's coming in the future, though. You may need to practice a little."  
"You're only saying this because you want to sword fight with me again." Iris added on.  
Jace shrugged "Okay, you got me... It'd be fun."  
"It'd be fun for you. I for one just want to sit back and relax."  
"Aw, you can do that tomorrow."  
"If I had a green rupee for every time you've come to me wanting to practice..." Iris chuckled "You're a sword-happy freak, you know that?" She glanced up at him.  
Jace laughed "And you're a treasure-happy freak. We're even."  
"Touche`." Iris giggled.  
"C'mon." Jace added.  
Iris chuckled "Alright, fine..." Iris stood up and unsheathed her sword.  
Jace snickered, before standing up straight again. "Now we're talking babe."  
"What'd I tell you about calling me babe?" Iris cut her eyes. She knew Jace only did it to mess with her, though. She honestly didn't mind.  
Jace let Iris make the first move, when she swung her sword at the side, when they collided blades. Jace never got tired of sword fighting with her, as he not only enjoyed the time he spent with her, but this also took him back to when he was being trained by his father. Something worth looking back on as a child.

Iris noticed that during the whole thing, he was being very mindful of his rucksack that he'd brought with him, till he eventually sat it down far off. She was tempted to ask what he was hiding.  
They'd been fighting playfully for quite a time. "Gosh, you've gotten good." Jace commented, blocking a hard and steady swing from Iris. "I didn't think you'd be this good."  
Iris only smirked. The quiet air around the clearing was filled with clangs and crashes when ever the metals collided. Iris wasn't even aware that their fight had moved closer to the spring. But when her foot stepped into the water, her attention was brought straight from the fight to the cold water filling her shoe as she jumped. When she stopped, she'd kept her blade raised over her face due to her preparing to block an attack when she stepped in. Jace didn't notice she wasn't even paying attention, when he swung his sword towards her sword. The force of the collision caused Iris to squeak, and fall.  
"Oh-I gotcha!" Jace dropped his sword at his side when he quickly tried reaching to stop Iris' fall. At that same time, she'd reached up and threw her arms around him, pulling him down with her.

The clear water splashed up and onto the grass, as all the calm Fairies suddenly bursted away from the area. When the water crashed back to the earth and spring and everything grew quiet again, the Fairies came rushing back to see what has just happened.  
Jace popped out of the water and gasped. "_Whoo!_... That water's cold..."  
Iris gasped, her leafy-bangs hanging over her face, only one eye showing. She shook her head, hitting Jace with more water.  
"I guess we should've been more careful." Jace snickered.  
"What a find Captain Obvious." Iris added sarcastically.  
Jace found her sarcasm cute. "Well, look at the bright side: We don't have to worry about taking a shower."  
Iris rolled her eyes and pushed him back in the water with a smirk. "How'd I know something like this was going to happen?"  
"'Cause things like this always do happen. We're disasters waiting to happen, didn't you know that?" Jace joked when he sat back up.

Jace stood up and shook his ponytail. He turned to the sopping wet Deku girl sitting in the water, as she moved her wet bangs out of her face. He helped her up.  
They walked out of the water, as the Fairies departed and went about their business once more.  
"I'm glad it's actually warm up here..." Iris shook herself of the water again.  
Jace chuckled "I wonder how many of those Fairies were laughing at us?"  
"Don't know." Iris laid down on the grass again.  
Jace was soon to follow, when he laid down next to her. He was still drenched...

After a while, everything just so suddenly became too quiet... Jace had brought Iris here for a specific reason- And that reason, has yet to show. But his impatience was killing him. He eventually sat up, got to his feet, and walked toward his rucksack, of which Iris merely glanced, before fixating back to the stars. Her attention was brought to Jace again, when he sat back down next to her. "Could you sit up for a moment love?"  
She sat up right away, and looked at him curiously.  
"I've been thinking-" He paused. At the very thought of what he was about to do made his stomach uneasy. A very rare case of butterflies. Rare for him anyway. He continued "We've been together for three years. In all that time, we've spent it all traveling Termina..."  
"Yes?"  
"I love traveling, you know that. But... What if we, I don't know... Stayed in the Swamp for a bit... Settled down and chill out?"  
Iris was taken aback... That was the last thing she expected.  
"I mean, what I'm trying to say is- Do you want that?"  
"... Well, seeing Termina's nice, but a break would be great." Iris smiled.  
Jace smirked "I mean. A long break."  
"A... Long break?" Iris was a little confused.  
Jace reached into his rucksack. He was unbearably nervous. Why? He didn't exactly know. He pulled out a thick balled up cloth. Iris figured it was something he got for her, he'd done that three years ago at the carnival when he gave her the Moon's Tear. He unwrapped it, and when she saw the sparkling red, it immediately dazzled her. The shape was that of a Deku Flower closed. He gave it to her.  
"This is... Gorgeous..." She looked at it, from top to bottom. She soon figured out the bottom of the flower spun. She twisted it, and the petals popped open, making her jump slightly. Her flared orbs stared at the small necklace- No, two necklaces- in the center of the opened flower. She picked them up and looked over the connected necklaces that shone in a brilliant gleaming blue. They were in the shape of a Deku Seed. She pulled the necklace apart and laid the Ruby Flower down gently.

"Iris." He gently took her hands, with the necklaces still in them, and asked sincerely "I ask would it be okay, if we shared our lives together?"  
"..." Iris was speechless.  
"Will you Marry me, Iris?"  
Her expression froze, only her eyes actually doing anything- Which grew wide. Her leaves twitched. She blinked, when her eyes slowly looked down at her hand in Jace's own, before moving them out slightly to look at half the necklace. She felt a little stupid for not _knowing_ he was going to ask, but she never imagined herself getting married till now...  
He waited patiently.  
She sat the necklace in his hand. He was afraid that was a '_No_'. His leaves dropped, feeling like all that courage he'd mustered up was for nothing.  
She sighed, before suddenly taking both his hands and holding them tightly. He looked up, confused.  
"Jace... I..."  
"Yes?"  
She smiled, and looked down. In all honesty, she was trying to keep from shouting in complete excitement. She finally looked up to him, before letting go of his hands to wrap her arms around him tightly, knocking him backward when she jumped at him.  
"_WHOA!_" He exclaimed, he sat on his back against the grass, as Iris cuddled him for a moment, before moving away to sit over him "_Of course I will! Why or even how would I say no!?_" Her thrilled voice answered happily in response. Her eyes were glassy like she would cry.  
"R-really!?" Jace looked up to her.  
"Of course!" Iris gulped.  
Jace took a deep breath before sighing.  
Iris leaned down from over him to push her snout to his for a few moments, before pulling away.  
She laid down next to him.

"I can't believe it..." He smiled, that's all he could really say.  
"I know! I can't believe it, we're getting married, wait till Skits hears, and the Queen!" Iris held him close.  
Iris held the necklace still in her grip. Jace sat up with her and took one necklace gently, and undid the clip to put it on Iris, before putting his on. He looked her over. "You always look good in blue."  
Iris giggled. She threw both her arms over his shoulders and around him, when she nuzzled him. He had to admit, he liked her sarcastic attitude, but he adored this side too. He nuzzled back.  
"So looking forward to it?" He asked, feeling nervous about the whole thing to come now.  
She answered sweetly. "More than you know. I love you so much, I could never say no. I could see it all over your face, thinking I would."  
"I didn't doubt you." He chuckled.  
"Liar."  
Iris pulled away. She leaned back on Jace's chest, and glanced at the sky. Iris smiled, she'd actually wanted to hear Jace ask her, but didn't know if he'd actually want to take the time and stop and settle down. Not meaning that they couldn't continue their travels even after being married, it'd just make it better in her opinion.  
"It'll take some time to take all this in." Jace chuckled nervously.  
"Why? We're always together, we might as well have been married before." Iris answered with a lifted eyebrow.  
Jace soon added "Yeah, but marriage is different. It's taking that next step in our lives. It's just-"  
"How's it so different?" Iris cut in.  
"Well, for one thing: We're marked for each other, once we're together, we're together for good. Then theres money, then theres expanding the home... And loads of other things." Jace honestly didn't feel like running down every bit of marriage-based detail... He'd figured they'd just cross these bridges when they come as they usually do. He knew somewhere along the road before they did get married, he'd have to explain everything to her.  
"... You forgot kids." Iris joked.  
Though, he took her seriously by accident. "..." He grew wide eyed "Isn't it a little soon to be thinking about _that_!?"  
"I was kidding, spaz." Iris answered "... Still, it wouldn't hurt to think ahead."  
For some reason, he wasn't really all that keen on the whole '_KIDS_' subject. "I'm not much of a kid person."  
"That's the biggest load of bull you've told me in a long time." Iris laughed "Why would you not be a kid person? You're an overgrown kid yourself..."  
"I just wouldn't have the time."  
"_Wouldn't have the time_, my-... You couldn't imagine yourself with a little girl or boy?" Iris smiled.  
Jace shook his head "..."  
"..." Iris paused "... This is about your curse, isn't it?"  
"No, it isn't-"  
"Yes it is." Iris sat up, and glanced back at him.  
Jace paused, before answering "Okay, it is."  
"Jace, that curse is gone, and has been gone. You're still paranoid over it?" Iris tilted her head.  
"Pretty hard not too. I know it's gone, but having it for so long is hard to forget. I can't help picturing myself grieving over a daughter who never made it into life." Jace looked away at a passing Fairy.  
Iris leaned away slightly and blinked as all grew silent. This is the first she's heard him speak about the curse in a long time, and wouldn't have guessed it still bothered him.  
Iris' leaves fell. After painting that depressing picture in her head, she didn't blame him. She looked down, before glancing back at him. "Sorry I brought that up..."  
"I needed to say something anyway, I feel a little better getting that out of my system. Besides, you're right, the curse is gone, so it'll never happen."  
"Though, you would still make a great father. Not that I want to become a mother anytime soon." Iris chuckled nervously.  
Jace raised an eyebrow "Uh, yeah. I hope that wont be anytime soon, _Dear_..."

"Skits would kill you." Iris giggled.  
"Not to say he wouldn't want to kill us both..." Jace glanced around, in hopes Skits wasn't somewhere around eavesdropping, as he's been found to do sometimes...  
Iris chuckled "Then there's Gewl."  
"She'll want to kill you even after she hears we're engaged." Jace laughed out loud "She's hopeless... I mean, it seems no matter what, no guy can stand her. Then she walks around whining that you stole me from her."  
"... She's pathetic." Iris looked off.  
"Agreed." Jace stood up, and stretched. The night was progressing, but Jace didn't want to spend it doing nothing. "... What do you want to do now?"  
Iris looked up to Jace, then stood "Well... What do you want to do?"  
Jace looked around the wide field as the Fairies around spread their light across it all. A small Deku smirk grew on his delighted face, before turning to iris, and bowing slightly "Would like to dance, I mean, for old time's sake?"  
Iris gave him an odd look, before shaking her head "Been a while... Don't know how well I'd do."  
The blond Deku took her hand "Best be working on those steps again then, huh?"  
"I guess so." Iris replied kindly. "I'll accept this dance then."  
"Wise choice m'lady." Jace winked.  
Iris rolled her eyes, before she began to sway, grasping Jace's hands. If they did dance, they didn't often slow dance. She had some trouble, but it didn't take her long to catch up with his movement again. Now Iris did wish they danced more... She enjoyed it much more than sword fighting, that was for sure. The Fairies seemed to enjoy Iris and Jace's company. They haven't seen any village dwellers in ages. Some watched, as others flew in and played around them both. Most of the Fairies never spoke, and the few that did, seemed to speak in another language.

Iris and Jace danced for quite a time...  
"You know what?" Jace began, after pulling Iris to him "Why don't we make this our hangout? Just the two of us?" He'd gestured to the wide field. "Time to ourselves and nothing more."  
Iris loved the sound of that. She wouldn't mind living here if it wasn't so far from the Village. But everything was peaceful here, and she even enjoyed the Fairies. "Sounds like a plan."  
"Yeah. Maybe come here just to dance our nights away... Just like this." Jace looked her in the eyes.  
She giggled, before letting his hands go. She threw her arms gently around Jace's shoulders, and moved close "Perhaps."  
Jace smiled warmly, and softly laid his hands over and around her arms. He gave into finally leaning in, before softly pressing his snout to hers, as she did the same. As they simply swayed, they began to rub snouts softly, as the Fairies all went about their business again, as if leaving the two alone now.

They continued to nuzzle and rub against each other, before finally moving away after a little time. Jace could see by the look on Iris' face that she was getting tired... "Do you wanna head back? You look tired."  
"... I hate to say it, but yes. I wouldn't mind staying up here if I wasn't worried about Skits having a spaz attack wondering where I am."  
Jace chuckled "Okay. But, before we go. Do you really accept that, after tonight, we'll be officially engaged? I mean, do you truly think we're ready for this?"  
Iris smiled, before leaning into Jace "I do."  
"I'm delighted to hear so." Jace sighed softly, before moving away. Iris yawned, excited about tomorrow's coming... And how she'd tell everyone about the news...  
"What should we call this place?" Jace asked, picking up his rucksack and sword, and handing Iris the Deku Flower.  
Iris' orbs followed the Fairies, before answering "The Fairy Meadow?"  
"Fitting enough." Jace replied, smiling at a yellow Fairy that flew in front of his face as it spoke an old language. "I'm going to take that as a goodbye." Jace chuckled, as he turned to Iris.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. A Day to Remember

-  
CHAPTER 2

**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY**

A Day To Remember.

The Black Bird, Skits, stood, beak open and wide eyed as he stared at his grinning Deku sister in front of him. "..."  
"Surprised...?" The autumn leaved girl asked, showing off her necklace. Jace simply stood, hoping he wasn't about to be attacked or something... Skits' silence made him a little nervous.  
Skits glanced at Jace, before flying in front of him. Jace leaned back slightly, eyeing the bird. Skits looked at the necklace Jace wore, and continuously looked at Iris' and Jace's back and forth, before he began cawing, not angrily, but more-so warningly to Jace, who could only stare in confusion. Iris glanced over at Skits.

"... I'm sorry, but I have _NO_ idea what you're saying..." Jace scratched his head.  
"From what I got, he said you better take care of me and be responsible..." Iris answered. Skits continued to caw and shout, before finally stopping, as if getting his point across. Iris added "I'm not repeating that last part..."

Jace blinked, not even sure how Iris understands him. "Since when has she never been safe with me?"  
Skits cut his eyes. He knew very well Jace was a danger-magnet sometimes... And so was Iris... To Skits, that was a scary combination. But he also knew how close they were, so still, he knew things would be okay. His inner brotherly love for Iris made him protective.  
Iris knelt down, and looked Skits in the eyes "Are you not happy?"  
Skits jumped. He gave her the "OH no no no... I am happy." look. Some low bird sounds made Jace's leaves twitch slightly.  
"It'll be no different than before, Skits. We'll just be..."  
"Married." Jace finished.  
Iris nodded "And look, I'll always be living with Jace, so I'll be safe."  
"And we'll be home more, so less worry, right?" Jace decided he'd throw that in, seeing as Skits often stays at the swamp when Iris and Jace are out.  
Skits gave a smile. Iris continued "Please don't worry, things will be fine. And It's not like we're getting married tomorrow."  
Skits looked at Jace when he began speaking "There's things to plan out. What day, what time, what we plan after all this..."  
The Deku girl let Skits up on her arm, as she smiled again "We're going to Clock Town later if you want to come?" Skits nodded.  
"Speaking of that..." Jace walked off and into the other room across from them, where he kept all of his things. Mostly swords collected over his travels. He approached a cabinet, and began digging through it.  
"What're you doing?" Iris asked as she walked into the room.  
"Looking for two hundred and... Thirty-rupees." Jace answered with his face still facing the cabinet.  
Iris blinked, before asking "For what?" she paused, and soon added "... The Necklaces?"  
"..." Jace glanced back "... Maybe." He gave a nervous chuckle, before pulling out a silver rupee. "_Well, there's a hundred..._"  
Iris shook her head "Jace, I can't believe you! I'll lend you some rupees if you need them..."  
"Uh-... No, you're _not_ paying for something I took."  
"Who's wearing half the necklace?" Iris paused "Least I can do to help out..."  
Jace soon replied. "No, Iris, I got this."

"What happened to your rupee pouch?" Iris asked "You _were_ taking it with you everywhere."  
"Truth be told: I kinda have no money." Jace responded lowly...  
Iris stared "You what? Not exactly a good time to propose, y'know..."  
Jace waved his hand "I have things under control."  
"You say so... Jace, how're we going to afford anything? I mean, I know we're not exactly living in a town, we don't have to pay for a house and water and all that junk, but we _do_ still need to buy things every so often. You never know what we'll need living here, and everything in the Deku markets are all over priced! They're all desperate for money. How do you not have any?"  
"I don't know... I think someone took it." Jace scratched his head "... I had it, then suddenly, it was gone, okay? I lost it yesterday..."  
"Ughh... JACE!"  
Skits shook his head.  
Jace turned away and closed his cabinet and groaned.  
"... I hope you don't do this when we _are_ married... These are risks we can't take."  
"I know."  
"And if one of us gets sick, we can't buy medicine!"  
"I know..."  
Iris continued "And what if we do-"  
The blond boy sighed "Iris, chill out. We're going to be fine, I promise. If something happens, I-I'll figure something out."  
"Jace. You can't act like you know what you're doing all the time. You're smart, yes, you're very clever. But something tells me that you just... Don't know what you're getting into with this whole marriage thing. From now on, if you need help with something, just ask... It's not like I'm a stranger. You always try to do everything yourself."  
"No offense, but you don't have much knowledge about the things we're getting into... Plus, I'm the man here, I need to learn from my own mistakes." Jace added.  
"Being the opposite sex doesn't say squat about having to do things by yourself. And what am I? Who says I can't throw myself in to help you? You're the one who taught me not to go in alone, so why're you always trying to do everything yourself?" Iris looked down "This wont go far if we don't help each other out, especially in the start of this. I have enough knowledge to know what it takes to make what we are about to have last... That should be enough as long as we both know them."  
Jace chuckled "Yeah? What?"  
"Trust, communication, honesty, devotion, strength, and both of us knowing them. We need to accept each other's help." Iris answered, grabbing his hand.  
Jace was taken aback. He never even noticed her grabbing his hand was her putting rupees in his hand.  
"You taught me these things, you should know them. Just remember them, and maybe you'll also remember I will not just be your partner, but your wife. And was even your partner back in battle at one point. Don't you forget I'm here to help you as you helped me." Iris walked away and out of the room, being followed by a hesitant Skits.

Jace stared as she walked away. She was right, he'd been pushing her away in the past. If she tried to help, he'd take charge and try to get things done on his own without really noticing... Even when they met. But he did know what he was bringing on himself. It was a whole new story for him, Iris, and maybe even Skits. But after what she just said, he was a bit concerned. He certainly didn't want to screw things up, and he sworn to make what years they share the best. He was blown away that she'd sounded so familiar with what's coming. Living together, and what was bound to come eventually was constantly playing in his head from the time he'd first thought about it, but now he was starting to open his eyes and see the rough points. And even though he feared looking at the far future, he'd have to accept the fact that it probably wont always be only him and Iris.  
He soon looked at his hand, and saw the silver rupee and a few others she'd handed him, surprised he hadn't noticed them... "She did it anyway." He sighed. "Can't really tell her _'no'_ now. Let that be a future lesson." He chuckled "_Stubborn as always._/sub"

"_You coming or what?_" Iris shouted from the first room.  
Jace jumped, and soon reached up on a shelf, and pulled down a small cloth that was laid over the surface of the shelf and dug through his cabinet to find some string. He put the rupees in the cloth, and tied it up. "Yeah, I'm coming." He did so, and walked into the first room where the bed was. He spotted her sitting on the trunk in front of the bed waiting.  
"Took ya' long enough. The days only progressing."  
"I know, I know." Jace answered.  
Skits hopped ahead and toward the cavern hole.  
Jace smiled, and switched off the little lamp, the only light visible now in the cavern was the sunlight peering through the entrance, the little otherworldly glowing mushrooms growing all around and Iris' flared eyes looking from him and soon to the cavern hole that lead outside.  
He followed her out, and closed up the hole with the big dead log that's been there for who-know's how long. He stopped Iris before progressing and gave a simple "Thanks." As he waved his makeshift rupee pouch at her. She shook her head with a smirk.  
"Thank you for not being stubborn, and actually taking them." Iris added.

Half the people they passed in the village didn't notice their necklaces. But those who did, were all muttering and mumbling about them... Jace went ahead and dropped by the Palace, and as he was told to do, he informed the Queen and her family that they were officially engaged for a Deku marriage. They'd been supporting it the whole time.

Time flew as they finally reached the wide field. As they walked, Iris looked back, hearing the clip-clopping of hooves approaching. Iris tugged on Jace's vest, and pointed out the mule-drawn carriage. He smiled, and waved the person down.  
The man driving the mule tugged back on the reigns, and looked down at the two. He had dark brown hair and wore coveralls. Sitting behind him in the carriage was a woman with orange hair, wearing a pretty cream and tan colored dress with hints of blue. The woman asked "Hey Jace, on your way to town?"  
"Yep, got some things to tend to." Jace replied with a smile in his tone.  
"Need a lift then? We're heading to town to drop off some milk." She added.  
Jace looked back at Iris, Iris began "That'd be nice."  
"Okay, then hop in."  
Jace and Iris walked around the back as Skits flew off and landed inside. Jace sat down near a tall bucket of milk, and leaned over to look at the woman "Thanks Romani."  
She just smiled, and then looked to Iris "So, how's life in Termina treating you?"  
"Wonderful, and only getting better." Iris looked down and began to pet Skits.  
"Anything new? We haven't seen you two in a long while." Romani added, as she stopped some milk from tipping over when the carriage hit a bump.  
Jace answered "Well, yeah. We're engaged."  
"Oh really!? Congrats to you both, then!" Romani sounded delighted to hear so "I remember when you two came over to my Ranch, you had to spend the night."  
"Oh how could we forget that?" Jace glanced at Iris, who gave a low chuckle.  
Iris added onto the conversation "Yup, that was a lot of fun..."  
Romani giggled "At the time, I could tell you were new around Termina. When y'all told me the story of how Iris got here, I was amazed. But If you ask me, she makes a perfect Terminan, too." She winked.  
Iris couldn't help but laugh, she couldn't believe how freaked outand awkward she herself always was. Always complaining "_I don't like this guy, I wanna go home..._" and her reactions to half the things Jace always did for her. Though, there were moments in the past she didn't quite like remembering, but it gave her more of a reason to notice how lucky she is to even be alive right now.  
The rest of the way was quiet as usual. They eventually reached one of the Town's gates. Iris and Jace climbed out carefully, when Skits flew out and on Iris again.  
"Thanks for bringing us, Romani!" Jace called, as he began to walk forward to Town.  
"Come by the Ranch sometime, I'll let y'all try our new type of milk." Romani finished.  
Iris laughed "Will do."

When they did step into town, Jace immediately went to the marketplace to pay off the necklace to the angry merchant. Jace soon met with Iris again, as she was talking with Anju down at the Laundry Pool. Anju always had a story to share about her and her husband, Kafei. Jace had to wonder if Iris knew so much because she spent too much time with Anju? Anju and Kafei were probably the closest couple you'd ever meet in Clock Town.  
"Kafei was always so stubborn, but it was that stubbornness and the help of the kind young boy who helped him get his wedding mask back that saved our marriage. He continues to talk about it to this day-" Anju continued on.  
Jace leaned to Iris and whispered. "I'm going to North of Clock Town for a bit, okay?"  
"Okay." Iris answered, before she continued to listen to Anju's story.

Jace left, and headed straight to North Clock Town to meet with the Keaton again, since he'd cut their visit short the other day. He arrived, expecting to see him; And he did. The Keaton was actually waiting for Jace.  
"You knew I was here already?"  
"I could hear your thoughts before you even got to town." The Keaton chuckled.  
Jace added sarcastically "That's not the slightest bit creepy that you're stalking my thoughts... You ever heard of privacy? Not all things I think are for you to be hearing."  
"Eh. When you're a hundred and five years old, you run out of things to do." The Keaton snickered, trying to be a bit annoying for old times sake.  
"Whatever. Anyway, I guess you already know then?"  
"Know what young one?" The Keaton asked curiously.  
Jace figured he was lying about being clueless, but went along anyway "Iris accepted my proposal!"  
The Keaton stood "That's wonderful! I'm quite happy for you. It's going to be a whole 'nother road, though."  
"I know, Iris mentioned that."  
"The Hyrule girl's giving _you_ marriage advice?" The Keaton added on.  
Jace raised an eyebrow "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that she's usually the one taking your advice? I see a twist down the road." The Keaton chuckled light-heartedly. "... But, that's a good thing. Change is always a good thing, I just hope you're ready for it? Are you not giving heavy thought to this now?"  
"...Why're you as-"  
"-Asking you that? Whilst I could read your mind? You've come to me for advice, I can see it. I already heard it."  
Jace scratched his head.  
"You thought you were ready, but something in you just can't accept the fact that thing's may change dramatically. You feel you may not be able to support Iris and your home and even other future things. You don't want to disappoint Skits, after You and Iris will depend on one another for the rest of your lives. You and Iris had a small discussion this morning after finding out you had no money. And this being the case, she tried to offer you some, but you refused. Soon, you also realized you sometimes push your soul mate away when she tries to help, That isn't good... You fear you'll do it again without notice, since you've always lived only fending for yourself before she came. You love her dearly, however, and would do anything to prove you'd put aside this habit in order to accept her open arms when they're outreached to help you..."

Jace blinked... "...You're scary sometimes, you know that?"  
"Love is beautiful, it is strong. But Iris is right; It can't last unless you know what it's about and know how to handle it. Life throws it's worst at you, but when in love, it's like sunshine everyday and a skip on a cloud- At first. But, you realized after your first experience with Iris and the Dragalfos that there's trials you must face. Sacrifices to make. Debts to be paid. Knowledge to be known. Tread lightly, and keep eyes open. Together you're stronger. Iris is the one who's been teaching _you_. Defending each other and reading each other so closely makes you stronger because you both are prepared for what's coming and you're in sync. It's like dancing. But a few wrong steps can ruin the pattern, and can take a while to recover before finding that beat again. You need to realize, that you pushing her away like that could easily makes things harder, and she knew that because _you_ taught her not to do that. She used to push you away when you reached for her, and it usually got you both in a sticky situation. So learn from that. She did."

Jace looked off, feeling extremely guilty and sad to think he was pushing her away...  
"Funny how something as small as money shortage could get you right here where you are now. It seems lessons come in odd ways, huh?" The Keaton smirked, and swished his nine tails. "This is only one of many lessons life has to give. And most of them are hard to face, and need to be faced. I can't help you through them all, all I can say is that you need to keep your eyes open, and tread lightly with a strong and accepting heart..." The Keaton seemed to sound more serious upon continuing "There will come a few times that will try an tear you two apart, testing how strong you truly are. Keep that in mind..."  
That last part sent a chill down Jace's spine. "... Is there something you're not telling me?"  
The Keaton gave a short pause "...Nothing worth my foretelling. It is for you and your, '_Fiance`_, to learn. Just be prepared, and keep each other close..."  
"No, Keaton... I need you to tell me, what is it?" Jace could feel it, something was wrong, just by hearing the nine-tailed foxes tone.  
The Keaton sighed, and gave a sharp glare, one where his slanted and beastly eyes stared Jace down to the point of being quite chilling and almost warningly as if looking into his soul, his tails stopping. "_When the dark falls, embrace the light you see close to your heart..._ That is all I can give."

Jace gulped. Perhaps he meant nightfall? Or something else? He's known the Keaton to only give half the story... He knows a lot more than he lets off, and still, so much is unknown of him. Jace hated it when he did that.  
The Keaton soon added. "You'll know what I mean sooner or later."

"Hey?"  
Jace jumped at the sudden voice approaching from far off, but it was one he never got tired of hearing. He turned, his form straightening to stand tall as he faced Iris approaching. "Hey babe."

"I know, don't call you that." Jace chuckled, as he pulled her close to him.  
The Keaton smiled, as if forgetting about before. He bowed joyfully "Hello, Iris, and soon-to-be wife of Jacon. Or shall I call you Ms. Leavence?"  
"... Haven't heard anyone call me Jacon since I was a little boy." Jace laughed.  
Iris giggled "Hey, Keaton. It's been so long."  
"Yes it has. It's wonderful to see you." The Keaton answered sincerely. "You've changed since we first met."  
"How so?" Iris asked as she crossed her arms.  
The Keaton flicked an ear "You've matured."  
"Ah." Iris chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."  
"I know so."  
Jace soon added "Believe me, he knows so."  
Iris looked up to Skits finally flying down to land on her head.

The Keaton looked around himself. "By the way. While you two are here, there's something I need to give you."  
"Oh?" Iris stood up straight, giving the Keaton a curious glance. Jace looked at Iris, and back to the Keaton.  
The Keaton turned. He lifted his center tail from his other tails, and pointed the tail toward the two Deku Scrubs, and tied to the end of it, was a strange looking piece of jewelry shaped like what seemed to be a silver grape vine with what appeared to be neatly placed crystal grapes along the vine that were hollow and see through. Jace lifted an eyebrow, and leaned back some as he examined this strange item the Keaton was offering them. It looked to be an old necklace worn by a human or someone of larger body than a Deku... It was tied around the large foxes tail by the worn out string that would be worn around the neck on a person.  
"... And why're you giving us this?"  
The Keaton put the object in Iris' hand when she reached for it. The Tail moved in a fashion that caused the string to gently unwrap so Iris could hold the necklace-like object. "Another necklace...?"  
"This '_necklace_' has been passed down to me by my leader. The whole '_you and Jace necklace_' thing reminded me."  
"Leader?" This is the first Jace had heard of a leader "Is he a Keaton?"  
The fox nodded '_yes_' "Yes. He's an old, and wise Keaton. A number of us Keaton around Termina are a part of his, what you all would call a vulpine or canid family- his pack."  
"Whoa, whoa. There's a pack?" Jace was surprised.  
"More so a tribe or clan than a pack." The Keaton shrugged. "I was instructed to hold onto this necklace. But, I'm trusting you two with it."  
Iris held it up to the sun as Skits gazed curiously at his reflection. It was quite old and beat up. Scratches and scuffs here and there. "Why?"  
"Yeah, why trust us? We can't keep something like this, what're we going to do with with old piece of... Jewelry?"  
"This isn't just a piece of jewelry. This is an artifact of Terminan legend called the Light Vessel. This is a part of Terminas history you're holding in your hands. It's worth a lot of value." The Keaton added trustfully "I want you both to have it. I'm sure it can help you in some way."  
"And... Your '_leader_' wouldn't be mad that you just gave two Deku Scrubs an artifact of world history, of which you were told to hold onto?" Jace deemed that as quite the stupid act, as he crossed his arms.  
"I'm sure my leader can understand... Consider it my congratulatory gift to you both." The Keaton's white canines flashed in a grin. "You'll thank me somewhere along the road, I assure you."

"A walking riddle as usual." Jace muttered.  
"Thank you" Iris nudged Jace in the arm real hard "We're honored that you'd trust us with something like this, but even I can agree that... It's probably not safe in our hands."  
The Keaton snickered "Nonsense. I know two trust worthy youths when I see them."  
Jace rubbed his arm and glanced at Iris with a look that said "_Why'd ya' do that?_"  
The Keaton pointed his piercing red eyes to the sky, as a cloud moved over the sun... He soon yawned and stretched, his nine long tails curling before unfolding in unison slowly. He shook his fluffy thick-manned neck as it gleamed a bright silver. "I believe it's time for me to go young ones. I've got business to attend to before the day is done."  
"Uh- Okay." Iris responded.  
"Take care, and be safe on your trip home. And congratulations to you two." The Keaton gave a much softer and much less mischievous smile.  
Jace shook his head, and smirked. "See ya' then. I'll try an drop by more."  
"That'd a be a delight. Not many come by anymore..." The Keaton stood up tall, before adding. "... Be on your way."  
Iris shrugged at Jace, before turning around "Thank you, we'll take care of this..."  
Jace honestly didn't know why, but something about the object given to them made him feel... concerned. Before he turned to follow Iris, a small rattling sound made a leaf twitch. He looked to his feet, where a familiar pouch now lay, filled with rupees. He blinked, before bending down and picking it up slowly... He looked forward, and the large silver fox was now gone without a trace. He looked at this money pouch before opening it. It was his old wallet he'd lost yesterday... He began in thought '...The Keaton had it the whole time? He planned all this!'  
'Fun and games? or a Lesson to learn? That is for me to know and for you to decide.' A friendly voice chuckled in Jace's mind. Jace rolled his eyes, before turning around.  
'Real funny Keaton, I hope you enjoyed making me panic yesterday.'

After that, The Keatons voice grew silent. Jace looked ahead again, and caught up with Iris.

"So... What exactly are we going to do with this?" Jace asked, pointing his hand to the necklace Iris held onto.  
"I don't know... But it's cool."  
Jace sighed "Something seems off... Why on earth would he lend us something like this just for any old reason?"  
Iris shrugged slightly "Just be glad he didn't try and twist our thoughts into each other again."  
"I'll have to admit; I'm glad he didn't do that, even it is awesome hearing what you're thinking..." Jace winked. "But... With us being, well, us. Who needs him to hear each other's thoughts? I can read read your mind, no problem."  
"Really?" Iris laughed "What am I thinking now?"  
"That I'm crazy."  
"I always think that, that doesn't count." Iris responded as she glanced ahead of herself, passing by a few Terminan teens.  
"Oh, that's nice." Jace smirked "So you love a crazy person?"  
"As do you."  
"..." Jace paused. "You're not crazy. You're more normal than any other girl I've known."  
Iris stifled a low chuckle "I am too crazy. All Hyrule-born Scrubs are, and you know that."  
"If you are, then I've gotten used to it."  
"Or you're just equally insane. Well, I'm everything but normal, I know that much." Iris responded.  
Jace looked around, some of Clocktown's people passing by caught his eye, before answering to Iris. "The only thing that seems off about you is that you don't obsess over really odd things like most of the girls at the village."  
"Like what?"  
Jace cleared his throat, before continuing "Like... You hate dresses, you hate make up- Tribal or not, you keep one style and one style only, you certainly don't walk and talk like they do. You're just..."  
"What?"  
"You."  
Iris looked off "Stop, you'll make me blush."  
"There's not one person out there like you. Not that I've met, anyway. You're not really even all that girly to be honest."  
"... Something wrong with that?"  
Jace smiled "No, I love you for it."  
"Well, that makes me happy to hear." Iris smiled "At least you're not one of the villagers saying '_Start acting like girl and be ladylike_'... It gets irritating."  
Jace simply laughed.

They walked to South Clocktown. It was much calmer today, not as many people out. The Children's group, the Bombers, were out playing in front of the Clocktower with a dog. Iris kept her gaze ahead of herself to avoid any eye contact with the dog. To Iris: The dogs didn't exactly like Deku Scrubs for reasons that Iris didn't know. Jace wasn't really all that afraid, seeing as the dogs usually never actually hurt Deku Scrubs. He believes that Dogs are attracted to Deku Scrubs in a playful way, to the point of being too rough, making them look aggressive.

It was soon before reaching the south exit, that Iris heard a slight growl. She jumped, and looked around, before Jace gave a low chuckle. "Sorry. Stomach."  
"..." Iris blinked before laughing. "Wow, I thought the dog was stalking us... Want to get something before heading back?"  
"Sounds good to me... I haven't even had anything to drink all day." Jace scratched his head, before throwing his gaze around town. "Where too?"  
Iris stopped to think for a moment or so, before replying "It's up to you."  
Jace smirked, as he started forward once more whilst Iris followed. He lead toward East Clocktown. Moments passed before coming up to the Bar.

Iris stared at the doorway "... The Bar?" Instantly, Skits flew off else were, aware that he probably wouldn't be able to go in the Bar as he did last time.  
"It's not like I'm getting something alcoholic. We've only been in here once, but we're at least old enough to order some Lon Lon Milk." Jace answered.  
"Okay, but don't we have to be members to get in, genius? That last time was only because we were invited to see the Indigo-Gos perform." Iris crossed her arms.  
Jace had that smug look on his face that usually showed he'd known what he was doing. "Leave that to me." Jace walked ahead, as Iris simply shrugged.  
Jace knocked on the door, when it opened enough for him to gaze up to the tall Terminan man. He was dressed neatly. The man asked casually "Age?"  
"Nineteen." The blond Deku Scrub responded.  
"I cannot let you through, unless you know the pass."  
Iris twitched a leaf.  
Jace glanced around- Acting as if he'd tried to keep quiet, before answering "Five, three, nine, nine, four, two."  
The man seemed slightly taken aback, seeing as he'd never seen the Deku Scrub before, but he knew the password, so he figured he'd been a member. "O-Oh. Welcome sir."  
"Thank you." Jace turned to Iris, and motioned his hand toward her for her to follow him, before turning to face the man once more "She's with me."  
"Certainly. Come right in."  
Iris walked in, as the man closed the door behind them. Iris' orbs were fixated on the neat polished interior of the neat bar as she walked down the stair way with Jace. They'd added onto the place since three years ago. Iris glanced at Jace, he continued on with that smug smirk. Iris soon began "How'd you-?"  
"Overheard it. They changed the rules of the bar a while back, you have to know a password. Some guy came out of the bar after a little too much to drink a while back, and ended up spilling the password out loud that last time we came to town. Not exactly hard to hear." He whispered in response.  
Iris shook her head with a low laugh "You're going to get us in trouble!"  
"What's a day without a little trouble?"  
"You're awful." Iris looked ahead, she sounded rather excited than worried. There weren't many people there, but enough to say the bar wasn't calmingly silent.  
Jace chuckled "I know."

Jace walked up to the long shiny counter. Iris sat down on a low chair. It was just a little too low, she couldn't really reach the counter. Jace caught her attention, and said "Let's just sit over there." He pointed to a lower side of the counter. It was a lot easier to reach too. Iris nodded, moved down a few chairs before sitting down again, she was able to lean on the counter here. Jace sat down, and leaned back some.  
"So, why here?" Iris asked.  
"Hm?"  
"This Fancy-pants bar rather than some cheep little stand outside?" Iris added.  
Jace turned his head to look at his reflection on a glass in front of him on the counter, as his blond ponytail swung over the back of the chair. "C'mon, we just got engaged, gotta have some time worth remembering before the big day, right? Though, I wouldn't really consider this place to be a bar. It's more like a Cafe."  
"Same difference." Iris responded.  
Iris had to admit: For two people like her and Jace, going to a nice place like this wasn't exactly common, so it made sense as to why he'd want to come here.  
"Something tells me that today marks the day things change. New life." Jace smiled and closed his eyes "You and me. It'll be like old times, except you actually like me."  
"And except you're actually going to live." Iris leaned on the counter with her elbows, as her eyes looked over him affectionately. "I'm looking forward to it all..."  
Jace looked toward her, having that feeling she was looking at him. He returned the gaze with a thankful smile. "Don't get all mushy on me."  
"Heh, I was expecting you to get all mushy on me. With something like '_It's all thanks to you, my love._'" Iris answered with a smile in her voice. He usually did say something like that...  
Jace laughed. He looked up to see the bartender approach the two. He gave the two a skeptical glance, never seeing them before in his time working there. Jace thought they were going to get kicked out for a moment, but the bartender's face changed to one with a smile and asked "I never see you two around here."  
Jace scratched his head "Yep, we're new here, heheh..."  
"So, what can I get you two?"  
Iris glanced at Jace, who then sat up to nearly lean on the counter "Just plain old Lon Lon Milk." Iris nodded after.  
"Alright." The bartender left.  
Iris glanced around, her eyes looking over the redecorations. It was so tidy, it looked like an expensive place to keep together.  
As they waited, Iris began to overhear two men a few seats away, as they talked.

"I'm telling you, I saw them."  
"Oh yeah? Where?"  
A man in a gray tunic and only had one arm, who looked like he'd been in a fight a few monsters recently "... In the wild lands of the South."

"South...?" Iris repeated lowly...

The beat up man continued "These pitch black monsters... They came out of nowhere... Killed all my men, I barely got away. There were several. Every time we'd slay one, the haunting scream of another would bring the dead ones back... That haunting screech, it lingers in my mind..." The man buried his face in his palm, seeming as the memory itself was enough to leave him scarred. "Those beasts that came out of the shadow, and behind them came a wall of darkness eating everything in sight."  
The man he spoke too, who was wearing simple village clothes, a man probably not from Clocktown, asked "What do you suppose they were?"  
"... Demons? I don't know... But they're coming."

Iris gulped, she was so drawn into this conversation, she couldn't even hear her fiance` telling her that their drinks were here.

"There's something dark at work... It'd take a miracle for these beasts to be stopped. They stopped at nothing to slaughter my men, and even now as we speak, that darkness is eating the land, as we all sit here not even knowing! I? I escaped, they only got my arm... That's all they're getting too... I just pray that no more poor souls come in contact with these demons, they will stop at nothing to kill..."  
The bartender put a tall glass down in front of the man, and spoke "Stop with your stories, you'll scare the customers."  
"They're not just stories, I tell you! It was true! I have the proof all over me!"

"Iris?"

"... Hon?" Jace tapped her shoulder, as she jumped, and snapped her attention toward Jace. For a moment, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost...  
Jace continued "... Are you okay? You look terrified..."  
Iris took a deep breath, before answering "I-I'm fine..." She looked ahead, seeing her drink. She reached for it, and took a sip.  
Jace looked beyond Iris, he'd noticed she'd been watching the men across from them, before looking at her. "Overhear the conversation about the demons?"  
Iris jumped "You heard?"  
The blond boy grabbed his drink "Yeah I heard. I wouldn't worry..."  
"Are you crazy?"  
Jace shrugged "I just know that Terminans often overreact with forest monsters... I've seen some pretty terrifying ones that travel in groups. Not saying that the man's experience with them isn't tragic, but sounds to me like he might've gotten a little too close to a group of Dekydras."  
"Dekydras?"  
"Yep. He said the wild lands of the South. Dekydras are a Deku species of deku-lizards that reside there. Each head lost, two more grow back. You can't kill one, you have to kill 'em all, or they'll come back like weeds. They all thrive off one major root system. To kill a weed, you gotta go to the source. They're rare, and happen to be of a wide variety of natural colors, depending on the area. If it was a swamp area, they were black or dark green. These beasts get gruesome and violent when hungry... Them being rare would explain why the guy'd never seen them before."  
Iris still seemed worried... The way the guy explained them, though, they didn't exactly sound like Dekydra's. She remembered he said there was a darkness following these monsters, eating the land... She didn't bring it up anymore, and didn't want to worry...  
Jace did think it sounded a little odd, but he wasn't going to be too concerned unless he had some proof that this was something serious.

Jace managed to change the subject. They stayed for most of the day just sharing stories of memories from their past and talking with the bartender. Iris was hiding her worry, as the conversation from before still sort of lingered in her mind.  
The time finally came that the two got up after paying for their drinks. Iris smiled "That was great..."  
"Told ya'. So what do you say we head home and enjoy the rest of the day in peace?" Jace asked.  
Iris sighed "Sounds good."  
"I'm tired... Plus, gotta make plans, right?" Jace lead Iris up the stairs and to the door. The man smiled at the two and bid them both farewell on their way out. Iris found herself greeted by the Black Bird she knew as her brother. Iris scratched his head, and soon looked to Jace as she let Skits go.  
The trio began toward South Clocktown.  
Jace only just now noticed that Iris had tied the Light Vessel the Keaton gave them around her waste. It was so big, she couldn't have worn it as a real necklace. He stifled a chuckle.

They left the town and began passing through the field, as they by now found themselves growing closer to the South Swamp a ways off, though they themselves paid no attention to how close they actually were, seeing as they'd been talking the whole way. Iris' flared orbs were set on Jace.  
"Jace?"  
"Yes?"  
Iris began "I really hope you know just how much I'm looking forward to all this..."  
"I do. I'm looking forward to it as well..."  
The Autumn leaved girl soon grew quiet... But her soft voice soon continued "I know you've heard me say this a lot... But, I'm still to this day, so happy I stayed here. It's been amazing..."  
Jace could only smile lightly.  
"I have you to thank for that."  
He gave her that reassuring grin. He took her hand and grasped it lightly as he walked close to her. Skits landed on the ground next to them, and gave a sort of bird smile.  
"I just hope things go alright for our start." Jace began.  
"So do I... Like your money problem?" Iris paused "I still can't believe the Keaton had your money the whole time..."  
Jace laughed "I can believe it... That's the kind of Fox he is..."  
"I can see him giving us a lot of trouble later on down the road..."  
"I'm afraid you're right." Jace cuts his eyes at the ground.

Iris was looking down at the Light Vessel, when a change in Skits' behavior caught her eyes... He looked scared. She looked up. "..._Jace!_"  
He jumped, when her terrified tone forced him to look ahead. He'd stopped dead in his tracks, forced to gaze upon a black wall ahead of them... "What the-..."  
"What's happening!?" Iris' voice cut in.  
Where the forest should be, there was nothing but darkness... Jace moved ahead of her to examine it. He was hesitant about it, but he finally reached to touch it. A large shock caused him to give a quick pained shout. Iris and Skits came up to him. "Are you okay!?  
"Yeah..." He felt sort of stupid for not really being careful. This had to have been what that man was talking about... That darkness eating the land has now eaten their Forest home and what seemed to be most of the South.  
Iris looked around... The movement of something made her quiver. She saw these otherworldly beasts easing out of the shadows. They all were covered in tribal markings, and had strange unnatural looking bodies, they appeared to be of mutated human anatomy- Some anyway. A few looked like twisted beasts, different types of animals, from birds to things that couldn't quite be described easily. They wouldn't go near the light, but they crept toward the Deku Scrubs and black bird in a stalking manner. They made otherworldly sounds and low cries. It was enough to make Jace shiver. Jace was about to turn around and run off with Iris, but they were behind them... He didn't know where they came from, but they were now surrounding the three. Jace cursed under his breath. He didn't have his sword. And if what that man said was true, then trying to kill these things would be pointless anyway...  
They continued to creep toward them, forcing the three to back up toward the dark wall. Skits noticed a change in the dark wall. Before too long, it began to grow without Jace or Iris even knowing, starting to look like slime almost. Before Skits could even panic, it sucked him in. Jace moved in front of Iris, and reached for his knife that sat in a pouch around his belt.

"_AHHH! J-JACE!_" Iris cried out painfully.  
He twisted around. Terror fell over him, as Iris was being sucked into the dark wall. She reached for him, half of her body already in. "_IRIS!_" He cried back. He reached around, and tried to pull her out, but it only forced him in with her. The Beasts stopped, as their pray disappeared.  
It was as if he'd been asleep now, as Jace opened his eyes, only to feel an excruciating pain surging through him and all around him... And only surrounded in darkness.  
It felt that the darkness itself was crushing down on and around them. Eventually, after finally growing weary, Jace nearly fell to his knees again after attempting to stand. It felt his very spirit was being pulled from him. He looked ahead, Iris was gone, no where in sight. All he could see was darkness. He began to grow even more so terrified. He managed to mumble a low "I-Iris...? Skits?"  
His eyes began to close, but when a low light grew in front of him, he forced himself to keep his gaze fixated on the light. It was Iris as she opened her eyes, as she weakly reached for him.  
"Jace..." She coughed as the darkness continued to try and pull her back. She forced against it... She didn't know what was happening, but she tried her best to fight away from the gripping black that engulfed her. The only thing she could see were Jace's eyes as they lit his worried and sudden weak face. His orbs seemed to hold a deep sense of fear, but he looked at Iris, and saw a hope. It was immediately what he began to hold on to. He forced himself to stand up against the heavy shadows, and walk to Iris.

He reached without a word. They both struggled to move toward one another, until they finally felt the warmth of one another's hands meet and grasp. Jace soon pulled Iris to him, and held her in a close embrace as he pulled her away from the darkness that had been wrapping around her. Iris whimpered, pain still surging through them both. It was an unexplainable pain.  
"We'll be okay." His struggling voice tried to comfort. "J-Just stay close!" Iris was shaking when Jace tightened his embrace. It was so sudden that all this began happening. Jace turned his head to look for a way out, but there was nothing around them, not even an actual ground! It was just black nothingness. Iris wanted to know where Skits was... She was so worried, but the pain had grown so terrible, she couldn't bear to move. Jace gulped heavily, 'Is this the end?' is what repeated in his mind in response to the pain he felt, it was agonizing, and only intensified... He eventually allowed the pain-forced tears to escape his tightly shut eyes as his voice finally gave to release a slightly-loud cry. Iris felt a tear hit her arm, it was surprisingly easy to feel, despite her burning feeling. Her eyes grew hot with tears. It was then she held him in return, and said "Don't let go... please stay with me..." Her voice cracked, you could hear the crying in her voice... This was like nothing they'd ever been through...

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Head South

CHAPTER 3

Head South.

Jace forced himself to look onward as he opened his watered eyes. A light was surrounding them both!  
"Iris!?"  
She opened her eye's, suddenly, it felt like the darkness was easing away from her and Jace, as was the pain. A glimmering tear streaked down her face lightly when she looked around herself. Jace let go of Iris' hand, but the pain came back. He winced, before taking her hand again, every time they touched, it all quit. Iris was just as confused about this as Jace. She glanced at her surroundings.  
"Jace, what's going on!?" Her cracked voice asked with a deep echo.  
Jace responded "I-I don't know!"  
"_Come, my children._" Called a divine voice. The two looked around each other, before off in the dark, they spotted a single standing figure. Covered in a faint yellow and white light. "_Do not fear me. Please, come before my power diminishes, I can not save you for long._"  
Iris seemed afraid, but followed Jace hesitantly when he began forward in caution. The walk felt aimless and dead, thanks to there being nothingness below them. It seemed like walking on an invisible bridge with a dark canyon below. Jace and Iris noticed their light barrier slowly shrinking around them by the time they reached the figure. This figure was nothing but a huge ball of light up close. It danced in a motion before drawing a door with it's light. The doorway lit up, a cool unexpected breeze rushing around the two Deku Scrubs, and day light was seen once more on the other side. When Iris stepped foot on the green grass, she instantly recognized where she was, it was where Jace proposed to her the night before. Jace took a deep breath to take in the air.  
"_Keep forward, and face me._" The voice reminded. The light ball was gone, however. Iris walked on, suddenly being greeted by fairies. Jace caught up with her, when he stopped at the center of the clearing to look at the sky. It was only the clearing that was bright and beautiful. Everything further on was tainted and dark. Iris jumped when a large figure ahead moved. It was the ball of light, ever so lightly hovering above the Spring that rested at the edge of the clearing, still clear and calm. Iris swallowed deeply. "Jace, look."  
He did so, and was quick to walk in front of Iris, to slowly lead her toward the light "Are you... The one who saved us?" He asked cautiously. After what he and Iris were just put through, he wasn't sure who he could trust right now if he didn't know them.

"_Yes. Come to my spring._"  
Jace glared, as he twitched a leaf. He and his fiance` approached the Spring quietly as a few fairies followed.  
The large ball of light dropped to the water's surface and began to grow. Standing tall before them now was a divine beast as it lightly walked through the pure waters. It stood tall and proud with a long slender tail that had long fur at the end. The beast also had antlers that beautifully curled upward and around it's head. It had a silky white mane and split hooves. Jace and Iris about stumbled back when this large and glowing figure appeared to them both.  
"_You mustn't be afraid._" The large divine Swamp Deer comforted lightly.  
"Who're you!?" Iris asked, hiding behind Jace.  
The Deer stepped onto the grass and looked down at them both quietly, before answering "_Sad, how the youths of these days do not know their Guardians... My name is Minami. I am the South Guardian._"  
"South Guardian?" Jace asked.  
"_I've owned the entire South for as long as Termina's been here. I've been away from these lands in rest for generations now... I was hoping maybe a few would remember me and have at least some knowledge as to who I am. After feeling my forest die three years ago, I asked my land about it, and was told by my child that is nature that the two of you saved Termina threes years ago._"

"Would you mind telling us what's happening?!" Jace cut in.  
"_... Well._" The guardian looked up "_As you've already seen and dealt with, a darkness has begun eating Termina as we know it. I've yet known why... This darkness eating your home is known as the Twilight Realm._"  
"...Twilight Realm?" Iris questioned.  
"_It is a Realm that sits between Termina and Hyrule._"  
"Now Hyrule, I know." Iris added in.  
The Guardian continued "_One of the three Goddesses of Hyrule; Nayru, gave me and each of Termina's guardians the Light Vessel before we were sent to watch over this world for eternity._" He looked at Iris' side, when she remembered that she'd been given something called the light Vessel by the Keaton. It was still wrapped around her waist "_What you have now is my Vessel. It still holds the remains of my tears from when I'd given it to the wise Keaton. I told him to give this Vessel to the one's who'd reawaken me and call me back home. In legend, I was told a Hylian would be the one to call me home, and it appears it was true. But I wasn't expecting a Deku Scrub. This Vessel saved you both just now from becoming Spirits in the Twilight Realm. What was happening was that your spirit was being pulled from you. Most wouldn't wake during it, so that is why you were in so much pain. A mortal not born of the Twilight cannot survive in it unless they're to wonder in spirit._"

Jace really didn't know what to say, because the questions he was going to ask were all being answered right now... He looked at Iris, then back up at the Guardian.  
"_The tears became still over years, and lost their magic. But it seems a light sparked between you two, and renewed the Vessel's magic just enough to guide me to you. There is only one tear left in the Vessel now._"

Iris soon asked "So what exactly are we supposed to do now? We can't go back in there..."  
"_With my tears you can. I can give you more, or at least enough to let you pass through the Twilight Realm to reach the far South. I know it is sudden, and for this, I apologize, but I have one request: Take my Vessel and find the Ruina Temple. It is located in the wild lands. Twilight cannot touch the Temple, for it is a sacred place. Near it is a small village named Yuriko Village in the Floreana Province, it remains close enough to the safety of the Temple to remain in the Light Realm, so when you reach it, rest up there. You'll need your strength. You must pass through the Twilight Quickly however, my tears can only last so long when being used to guard yourself from the dark..._"

"Wait, wait. Travel? To the far South? I've never even been there, I wouldn't know where to go!" Jace answered quickly.  
"_Young Hero, I know you can. I have traveled this land for many years, and my footsteps forever remain. I have marked a path long forgotten back in days before your generation. Only a light can reveal it, but it is there. Use my tears if you must._"  
"And we had plans, w-why of all times must this occur now!? I finally find some peace and now Iris and I have to throw ourselves into Termina's problems again!? Minami, is there anyone else out there? There has to be... I don't know if I'd be able to do this, I wouldn't know where to start! Only thing I've been focusing on since three years ago is our life and our future..."  
"_There was a hero- The Hero of Time who saved Termina long ago, but he has gone now, living as a guide to the Heroes of Hyrule in Spirit waiting for the next who'll take his place in Legend. He can no longer help us here. But Jace, you wont have a future to look forward to if you do not try. Both you and Iris have big hearts and more courage than one would think, and you both know that from experience. As what this land has told me._"  
Jace sighed. He soon looked back, to look over his home land from the high hill they're on... Everything he could see was covered in Twilight.  
_And not only does __your_ future depend on this Vessel getting to the Temple, but as do many other people's futures. Until then, I'll remain here to strengthen my power and try to hold off the Twilight from the rest of Termina field. Even now, I hear the land's cries for help, and feel it's pain. All I can do is stay here, for my power alone can't stop the Twilight Realm from taking over. The Twilight is strong..."

"... Well..." Jace began, Iris' orbs blinked as she looked down briefly. Jace soon spoke up "Y'know what? You can count on us, Minami."  
Iris looked up at Jace upon hearing so.  
"_Thank you, Young Hero._" Minami soon added "_But you mustn't go alone..._" He looked up, and gave a strange sounding call. The sound of rustling leaves made Iris look curiously at the trees, when a little ball of tired black feathers came flying down.  
"Skits!" Iris called with a gasp, running over and catching Skits in her arms.  
"_The poor thing, I found him nearly unconscious. A little before I found you two, I'd brought him here. He's been resting here since._

"Oh Skits, thank Farore you're okay~! I thought I'd lost you!" Iris hugged Skits close, who gave a smiling yawn, before responding with a low caw.  
Jace smiled at her before turning to Minami "... Don't you worry about a thing, we'll get there and put the Vessel in the Temple as you asked. I promise. Anything else you think we should know?"  
"_Yes, when you reach Floreana province, Find Yuriko's elder, and tell him that the South Guardian, Minami, sent you to place my Vessel into the Temple. If he does not believe you, then give him this._" Minami put one of his antlers to the boulder next to the Spring, and began to rub the antler at the edge of the boulder, till a sliver of the antler came off. He reached down and picked it up gently and laid it in Jace's hand.  
"Why wouldn't he believe us?"  
"_He's quit old, and his trust in new comers has faded. But, his knowledge is great. He can tell you about the Temple. Just try not to get on the elders bad side._"  
Jace chuckled "We'll try not to."

It was soon that Minami stepped forward to look down towards Iris. Small shining light's appeared from him and were absorbed into the Vessel at her side. "_You don't have long, so please be quick. I've lent you more of my tears to get you through the Twilight for you to reach the other side, where you'll find Yuriko Village._

Jace looked around himself. He wasn't really sure where to start. He then turned to the large divine deer "... Is there weaponry at the village? My swords were left back home..."  
"_There is. Though, just know that regular weaponry will not work when slaying a Shadow Beast. These are the creatures of Twilight, they lured you into the Twilight Realm._"  
"So those were the creatures we saw earlier?" Jace asked.  
Minami gave a light nod "_I'll use what energy I can to get you on the trail towards the village, but after that, you're on your own..._"  
"Thank you, Minami. We'll do our best." Jace smiled, before turning to Iris.  
Minami walked back into the pure waters of the Spring, and turned back to his glowing sphere form. "_Are you ready?_" Minami asked kindly, his voice giving a breezy echo.  
"Iris, Skits, you two ready to go?"  
Iris couldn't believe how quick this all happened, but she shakily nodded yes, as did Skits. Jace soon added "Good."  
"_Be quick, because my tears will perish the longer you're in Twilight. When those tears are gone, the Twilight will take you again and turn you to spirits._" Iris gulped at that, and soon watched as Minami floated up, before the light sphere crashed down between Iris, Skits and Jace, enveloping them in a golden light. The light began to close in around them all, before they vanished without a trace in the ray of light shooting to the sky.

Elsewhere deep in the South Wild Lands

The ray of Light soon crashed through the Twilight and landed in a tiny clearing. The golden glowing bodies of Iris, Jace and Skits soon formed out of the light. When Minami's light completely vanished to leave them in the Twilight Realm, the three began glowing a faint white. Iris looked down at the Vessel, it gave off most of the light. She lifted it and looked closely into it to see that every crystal grape that was once hollow was now filled in a small divine light.  
"So those are Minami's tears?" Iris asked in curiosity.  
Jace seemed just as curious "I would believe so." He looked around himself... The place they were in now seemed so... Dead. Everything was dark in mixes of black, gray, dark red, dark green and the occasional spotting of dark orange. The sky was orange. There were blots of pitch black rising from everything around them, like bubbles would rise in water. The whole place just made Jace feel depressed. "This'd make for a great Honeymoon spot." He spoke sarcastically.  
Iris glanced at him with a returned sarcastic response "Oh, certainly. It's gorgeous here, there's no other place I'd rather be."  
"It wouldn't have hurt Minami to at least let us go back to Clocktown first to let us stock up on things we may need... Where the heck are we anyway? And how do we know where to go?"  
"Didn't Minami say to use the tears if we have too?" Iris held the vessel up again.  
"Another thing that really irritated me is that he didn't exactly explain what he meant by that."  
Skits hopped down, and cawed. Iris' leaves twitched "Oh, you're right! Jace, we need to get going, the tears only last so long here!"  
"I forgot... Let's go then." Jace answered. He walked ahead, not even really knowing where to go.

They'd walked on and on. Everything looked the same every time they'd walk deep in the trees. And the eerie colors and silence just made the walk sort of disturbing. Iris was nearly clinging to Jace, and Skits remained at his Deku Sisters feet right behind her. Though, when Jace came to a clearing, he soon realized they'd been there already. Iris looked around, before sighing "We're walking in circles."  
"I know, I just-." Jace looked around.  
Iris finally unwrapped the vessel from around herself, and examined it. She grew wide eye'd when she saw that there were a lot of tears gone already! "Jace, we really need to hurry!"  
"..." He looked at the Vessel, before continuing "What're we supposed to do!? We haven't even gotten anywhere!"  
Iris looked at it from top to bottom trying to figure out something that could help them, but found nothing. She sighed, and lowered the Vessel to the ground, just barely touching the grass. Jace rubbed his forehead and looked to Iris. He was about to speak, but a small light caught his gaze when he looked at the ground where the Vessel sat. He could see something giving a small glow around it. "Hey Iris, let me see that for a second."  
Iris looked down, then back at her fiance` "Okay." She handed it to him gently.  
When Jace examined the vessel for a moment, he then lowered it to the ground. It's light revealed clean fresh grass! But only in certain places. It was in the shape of a hoof. Iris raised an eyebrow at this. Jace moved ahead, and found there were more heading out of the clearing. "Minami did say he'd marked a trail... They show in his lights presence."

Jace walked on, and finally began getting somewhere new. The foot prints lead them through the forest they now found themselves in. Iris shivered, however, when she heard something... "... Did you say something?"  
"No, why?"  
Iris quivered "... I hear someone."  
Jace stopped, and looked around. As dark as it was, he could still see clearly enough to find that the place was clear of any figures. He continued on "I think the silence is getting to your head, hun. The place is making me feel a little paranoid myself."  
Iris cut her eyes. Skits seemed to have that look on his face that he was hearing it too. He didn't seem frightened, but just uneasy.  
Now that Jace was thinking about it, he was hearing things too. Terrified echoes of what sounded like a child crying, and the cowering voice of an older woman. A chill ran down his spine.  
"You don't hear a child crying, Jace?" Iris asked lowly.  
"..." He looked back to see if they were being followed by someone or something, but all was clear, but the further he walked, the louder the voices got. He looked at Iris, who had worry all over her. "Yeah, I do."

He walked on, hoping to find what they were hearing eventually without getting off the trail. Iris was hoping they_wouldn't_ find what they're hearing, however... As sad as it sounded, it sounded so eerie as well...  
Jace soon came close to a large tree, when he silently shouted and jumped back.  
"What!?" Iris shouted in response. Jace quickly shushed her and moved back. Around the corner of the tree, large Shadow Beasts were cornering little balls of green light... These cries were coming from the light.  
"What're they doing?" Iris asked lowly.  
"Beats me... But somewhere over there is where we're hearing the voices. I can't understand them very well, though..."  
Skits gulped.  
"They could be spirits..." Jace lowered his leaves.  
"So you mean they're already... Dead?" Iris asked in a tone of worry.  
"I think that's what Minami was talking about, when someone from our world can't survive in Twilight unless they're spirits, maybe they're in suspended animation in our world...? That must mean they're half way in our world and half way in Twilight." Jace answered.  
Iris looked saddened "There's gotta be something we can do..."  
"... I wish there was, but we're good as dead fighting those things the way we are now. The best we can do is do what Minami told us too." Jace responded, seeming down about it himself. Iris' bangs lowered.  
"I don't think the Shadow beasts can hurt them… It looks like they don't even see them." Jace responded.

"C'mon... Maybe we can sneak passed these ugly brutes..." Jace continued. He slowly walked out to follow the path. He was becoming a little worried now, because the tears in the Vessel were almost out... Iris and Skits followed quietly. Iris repeatedly looked at the beasts, until they finally walked far enough where they couldn't even see the monsters anymore.

After that, they'd walked for another good long time. There were only about two spheres of light left in the Vessel, when Jace, Iris and Skits could now feel their protective light dying. Jace perked up when he was saw a huge pitch black wall. "Hey Iris, look." Jace held the vessel to the ground next to the wall. The foot prints lead through the wall. "Think we should check it out?"  
Iris groaned "Might as well..." She'd try anything as long as it got her out of the Twilight Realm.  
Jace gave Iris the vessel. "I'll walk ahead, see if it's safe."  
"Okay... Be careful."  
Jace hesitantly put his hand to the black wall, expecting to be shocked, but it felt more like putting his hand to a soft cold thick smoke. He walked through as he disappeared from sight after a tiny flash of orange followed him, Minami's light making it easier for him to slip through.  
about ten seconds after, Jace poked his head back through, making another dark orange ripple. "Iris, you gotta see this!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her through without even giving her a say in it. Skits hastily followed them both. When she looked ahead, she winced as a sudden bright light flashed down on her face, her eyes still used to only the dark. But when her vision settled slowly, she gasped when seeing the beautiful green land before her. It looked beautiful here. Foreign plants grew everywhere. It looked more like a jungle than the common forest. It was only a small piece of the entire land. The rest was eaten in Twilight.  
"C'mon." Jace walked on the only way they could: Straight ahead. Iris and Skits gazed around themselves. One of Jace's leaves twitched, when a little red fox caught his gaze. It looked to Jace, it's thin slanted eyes blinking calmly at his and Iris' presence.  
"It's a fox. I didn't think I'd see one here..." Jace smiled. He continued on the trail, when the Fox flicked it's ears. The closer they got, the more it grew curious. Jace was nearly at the point of walking across it's path, when something large came roaring out at the Deku Scrubs, a large yellow beast with it's long ears folded back, it's long slender muzzle brought up into a deep snarl as it bared it's large fangs in Iris and Jace's wake. The beasts fur stood on end. Jace stopped and moved back slightly. "Ah great..."  
"What?" Iris whimpered "I-It's a Keaton, isn't it?"  
"... It's feral."  
Iris froze.  
Jace slowly reached for his knife on his belt. "Don't move Iris... Wild Keaton's are very dangerous."  
The large wild fox set it's piercing red slanted eyes on the blond boy with a growl. It's two tails waving slowly behind it. Iris saw the little red fox still staring.  
"Wait, Jace... I think it's a mother." Iris pointed slowly to the cub. "It's just protecting it's cub."  
Jace kept his hand on his knife "What do you expect us to do? It'll attack if we try an pass."

The Keaton spoke angrily in strange tongue, continuing to bear it's fangs wildly. Jace couldn't understand a word she said- He could certainly tell it's a she now, seeing as it had a very feminine almost beautiful accent. He'd never seen a female before. But it speaking was proof it wasn't _too_ wild.  
"I can't understand you..." Jace said.  
The Female fox stepped toward them warningly, as if trying scare them. When Iris, Jace and Skits didn't move, the fox began toward them more. Jace soon backed up slightly. "Please, we don't want to fight!"  
A loud heavy yip caught the angered Keaton's attention, as well as the trio's. Jace saw a large silver Keaton running up and guarding the Deku Scrubs. It's nine tails raising wildly. It yelled at the mother in it's own language, baring it's fangs. The mother growled, and backed up as she glared at Iris and Jace, before turning and nudging her cub to go elsewhere.

The Silver beast turned with an all-too familiar smile that left Iris and Jace completely relieved that they weren't about to be some Keaton's chew toys.  
"I trust Minami sent you?" The Silver Keaton asked.  
Jace was still sort of speechless. However, he did respond after getting a good second look at the fox "Y-yeah... How'd you get here?"  
"I live here." The Keaton answered.  
"You live here? I thought you lived in Clocktown?" Iris added in question.  
The Fox motioned the three to follow him "Yes, I do live in Clocktown, but this is my true home, where I was born. Follow me."

"So, where are we now?" Jace asked.  
"You're in the right place, it's Floreana Provence, right outside of Yuriko Village."  
Iris sighed "Oh good! So we were able to make it here alive after all!"  
"Indeed you have." The Keaton walked them over a hill "Minami sent me here to wait on you."  
"You knew about this whole Twilight mess before, didn't you?" Jace asked with a slight glare.  
"Perhaps. You have the Vessel, don't you?" The Keaton smirked.  
Jace looked down at the Vessel.  
"I'm sorry for what just happened, though. The Yuriko Elder has told us all to be on guard. That one before was only protecting her cub from intruders, and you two were intruders in her eyes."  
"Makes sense." Iris added.  
"As for me, the Elder has told me to stay in the Village to help as much as I can. Though, I was determined to give you two the Vessel before doing anything."

When Iris and Jace walked over the hill, they looked down and in the surrounding thick trees was a fairly-small village. Though, the residents caught them a little off guard. Wondering around the village were young and old Keaton's of all ages. It was packed right now. A few looked up and saw Iris and Jace, but went about their business when the Silver Keaton walked up beside them. Skits was now staying high in the trees... Being around so many of them, he felt like a flying meal in their eyes...

"They're all Keatons!?" Jace exclaimed in surprise.  
"This is the home of the Keatons birth. Yuriko. There's a lot more here than usual, because the Elder called a lot of Termina's Keatons home." The Keaton trotted down hill, as Iris and Jace followed slowly to examine the area. They got plenty of glances and glares from skeptical foxes. There were kinds they'd never seen before, and few had light blue fire on their tails. Iris shivered at the sight of fire as she came to the Silver Keaton's side "Uhhh, is that guys on fire?" She asked pointing.

The Silver fox laughed "No, it's called Fox Fire. It can't burn you unless that's what the user of said fire intends. Not many of us can use that kind of fire anymore, not even me. Those are also the easily angered and old fashioned ones, though, so stay on their good side if you know what's best for you."  
Iris chuckled nervously "I'll be sure to remember that..."  
Jace was too busy watching two foxes battling it out right outside the village. It was intense, but clearly training. He stood there watching in amusement wondering who'd win, when Iris came up and grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him to follow. "C'mon, we got thing's to do!"  
Jace laughed "Hey, wait, I wanted see that."

The Silver Keaton stopped to look at them both "I'll be waiting for you at the Elder's den, it's at the far East of the Village near the Spirit Tree."  
"Spirit Tree?"  
"The large tree with the Fairy's flying around it. I'll give you both time to stock up on things you need. Don't be afraid to ask around, a lot of us are nice, just watch for the younger kits, they're tricksters." The Silver fox vanished, more than likely going to wait on them.  
Jace sighed "Gosh, this is all happening too quick..."  
"You're telling me." Iris laughed.  
Jace looked around, before spotting a little tree stump not too far off. Without informing Iris, he walked up to it. Standing next to it was a four tailed Keaton that was a common yellow with black ears, legs, chest and tipped tails. He spoke in foreign language that made Jace a little confused. "... I don't speak your language."  
"..." The Keaton stared for a moment "... Ohhhh! Why didn't you say so little Scrub? I said you look new here! These are my potions and herbs, can be found no where else."  
Jace began "... Got anything for medical use?"  
The fox nodded. Jace jumped, when he saw one of the jars on the stump glowing and floating, a little purple light enveloping the item. "This is my best here. It was made with Celest Berries, Floreana Tree sap and Deku Wasps Honey. You rub it on a wound, and it heals healthy and quickly~!" The fox smirked.  
Jace was still surprised as to how it was floating... But snapped out of it, when he asked "Any safety issues I should know? Does it have a side effect?"  
"There's only a few side effects if eaten. It'll cause drowsiness, possible hallucinating, and numbness. The sap of the Floreana Trees are special, and have a temporary effecting acids in it that often effect creatures that feed off it, so do not eat this medicine, it is for skin use only."  
"I'm glad you told me that... How much is it?"  
The Fox blinked "Fifty-Rupees."  
Jace was hesitant, but he reached for his wallet on his waste to check, and pulled out the amount. He didn't even realize Iris was standing next to him now waiting for him to finish up.  
"Here, I'll buy some." He began.  
"Certainly! It's yours now." The Keaton made the jar float to Jace's hands, and then took the rupees the same way. Jace only able to watch.  
"Thanks." He turned, and jumped slightly, not even knowing Iris was there.  
Iris giggled "Done yet?"  
"Well, with this big old jar, I doubt we'll run out unless one of us gets mauled. So yes, medication-wise, I am. I just need to find some way we can defend ourselves, we can't go out unarmed."

Iris shrugged "We best be hurrying, it's getting dark, and we still need to see the elder."  
"I'll make it quick." Jace began forward as Iris followed.  
They'd spent the last twenty minutes looking. The Keaton's didn't have much for biped-creature use... It made sense since they lived so far from actual people and they themselves only walked on fours.  
Jace finally caught sight of something that made him curious. He walked up to it and examined it. It was a fairly-good sized sword on a table of old antiques and weaponry. How human-like the Keatons _could_ be sometimes was scary... Jace lifted the sword and examined it. It was a clean steel with a reddish-brown hilt and what looked to be recently changed blade. A black Keaton with dark blue on him chuckled "You've got excellent taste young man."  
"It's a very nice sword. Looks like it was recently fixed up."  
"It was. It's got a newly sharpened blade."  
"... How much is this?" He was a little irritated he had to ask, since all the signs were in a language he didn't speak. 'Now I know how Iris felt when she first came to Termina not being able to read anything...'  
"Oh, it is a little pricey, but it can't be too much for you. Two hundred and forty rupees."  
Jace blinked "We can't afford this then..." He chuckled nervously and sat the sword down gently.  
Iris' eyes were wide. They weren't getting anywhere at this rate.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, it's a shame you can't buy it." The Keaton replied.  
Jace wanted to roll his eyes, as he was hearing the tone of a money-hungry merchant. "We best be going..." He turned to Iris and began walking away.  
"Maybe we can find a cheeper one elsewhere?" Iris began.

"_HOLD UP THERE!_" Called a girls voice. Jace stopped, and turned with Iris. He was dumbfounded to see another... Deku Scrub!?  
"... What're the odds? Another Deku?" Iris whispered.  
The girl was around the age of seventeen, with long forest green bottoms of a tribal tunic and a belt. A dark red petal top that wrapped around her whole upper body, only showing a little part of her stomach. She had a dark brown and worn out animal pelt hanging tied around her neck and hanging behind her and wore one orange ponytail and one blue ponytail in her braided leafy long hair. She also wore a worn red headband that her bangs hung over and an old pair of brown boots. She had dark blond leaves- nearly tan. She turned to Jace and smiled "I couldn't help but hear you talking... I don't see many Deku's here, so figured I'd help out a little."  
Jace and Iris were both extremely dumbstruck now, when they saw her eyes had the flaming look Iris' did.  
"... A Hyrule Scrub?" Iris asked.  
"... Beats me..." Jace answered.

"Do you, sir, know who these two are?" The girl asked the Keaton.  
The Keaton shrugged "Two young ones looking for something of use on their travel, of course."  
"These two are heroes! They saved the deku queen, her family, and all of Termina! And you're going to sell them an overpriced sword!?"  
The Keaton laughed "And you know this how? Explain to me."  
The girl was a little hesitant, but soon replied "The story was passed through my village! I know a guard who works for the palace, and he said he saw everything! From the fight with Majora to the death of Majora!"  
"You're lying... Majora was killed long ago!" The Keaton answered unimpressed.  
"... It's, actually true..." Jace added. "And I have the scars to prove it."  
Iris threw her palm to her forehead, now Jace was getting into this... Not even seeming the least bit concerned as to why this complete stranger was trying to help them or how she knew who they were...  
"See this scar on my chest? I got this battling Majora's minions." Jace added proudly. The girl laughed.  
"Even if it was true, no weak little Deku Scrub could battle that monster of legend." The Keaton growled.  
Jace crossed his arms "You'd be surprised."  
The girl could see this wasn't getting through to the black and blue Keaton's head, so improvised "And I also know the Silver Keaton and so do they!"  
Everyone jumped at that.  
"You could ask him, his mind-reading self would know for a fact that I was telling the truth! He was there to help them fight Majora."  
The black Keaton raised an eye brow.  
"You know what?" The girl began "I can see you still don't believe me... And they need this sword, so how about blond boy here and I throw in some money?"  
Iris growled.  
"But-I-?" Jace stammered "... Okay!"  
Iris grew wide eyed, and pushed between the girl and Jace, giving her an evil glance, before looking at Jace "And I'll pitch in too, _Hun_..."

The Keaton wagged a tail "Okay then."  
They stood for a moment trying to gather their money, and then set it all out to buy the one sword...

After this, they all walked off, Iris continuously giving this girl suspicious glares. And eventually just came out and asked "So, who are you? And why'd you help us back there...? We don't even know you! And HOW do you know so much about us!? Are you a stalker!?"

Jace just stared at Iris for a moment when she suddenly began asking... He could see the paranoid Hyrule Iris again, when for a long time, it seemed to have magically vanished before...  
The girl laughed hysterically before answering "A stalker!? Pfttt- Oh hail no! I told y'all before, I know a palace guard... He talks about it all the time."  
Iris wasn't convinced "Really? Still, why'd you help us?"  
"Quite honestly, I need your help... Or more specifically, I want to help you guys. I'd heard of you two before, and I just had to meet you! A friend of mine knows the Keaton, and told me he over heard the Keaton saying you'd be coming to Yuriko."  
"And you got here... How?" Iris raised an eyebrow.  
It never dawned on Jace till she said that. "... Yeah, how _did_ you get here? Everything's covered in Twilight."  
"I've been staying here, ever since the Twilight took over my home village."  
Iris and Jace glanced at each other.  
"Please let me come with you. I'm a great fighter! And I've got a few things that could help you out along the way. It'd mean the world to me if you let me help, I've got my reasons."  
Jace nodded "... Okay, so, what's your name?"  
Iris couldn't believe he's going to let some strange girl join them...  
"My name's Ilye~!"  
"Well, welcome aboard Ilye, we could use the help. I'm Jace, and this is my Fiance`, Iris." He shook her hand, as she smiled and shook his hand in return.  
Ilye looked to Iris "Nice to meet you!"  
Iris grumbled, and shook hands with Ilye.

'_What a strange girl..._' Iris and Jace thought.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

This one feels kinda rushed... But it's a special chapter, for it's the introduction of Ilye, the oddball newbie of the group. ;p


	4. That Stubborn Southern Girl

-  
CHAPTER 4

**NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY**

That Stubborn Southern Girl.

Jace looked to Iris as they passed by a few working Keatons as they used their foxfire to light the torches around the Village. Iris blinked, who'd been examining the sword they bought. Jace eventually said "Why don't you have it?"  
Iris looked up at Jace, his light blue necklace giving a small shine by having the reflection of a near by high standing torch on it, when she answered "But you wanted to buy it and you payed the most for it. You should have it."  
"Nah, I'll find something else, It wont be much trouble." He sort of lied.  
The autumn-leaved girl smiled "Thanks." She sheathed the blade and hung it around herself and adjusted the strap.

Iris and Jace were on their way toward the Spirit Tree when Iris soon asked "Where's Ilye?"  
"She said she had to go get something."  
"..." Iris looked around, then continued "Does she seem... Odd to you?"  
"In a way, yes, but she is from the wild lands, and I've never met a wild lands southerner before. Everyone where she comes from coulda' been like that." Jace shrugged.  
"I mean, I feel she's not really telling us the truth about herself. She says she knew so much about us because she knew a guard who talks about us all the time, right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Jace, none of the guards like us. They never say anything nice about us to anyone! Why on earth would a guard tell her about our fight with Majora and tell her we're heroes? And there weren't even that many guards there at the time, and I remember them all. Only thing they cared about was the Queen's protection. They could've cared less what happened to us. Only reason they helped you when you were hurt so bad was because the Queen ordered them too."  
Jace froze "... You've got a point there... You're right." the blond boy seemed to give a suspicious glance out at the village to see if he could see where Ilye was "... If it's not true, then how would she know us?" Jace asked.  
"That's where I'm a little confused! As far as I know, we've never met her before. And have you seen her eyes?"  
"Yes I have, they look like yours." Jace answered.  
Iris corrected "No, a Hyrule Deku Scrub's eyes. I've never seen anyone from here yet aside her to have eyes like that. That means she's from Hyrule!"  
"She could be a descendent of a Hyrule Deku? Maybe one's been here before and made his or her home somewhere in the wild lands?"  
"Yeah, Jace, another Deku got picked up by the Great Fairy years before me." She had a tone of disbelief in her voice.  
Jace shook his head "All because that's how you got here, doesn't necessarily mean it's the only way to get here."  
"What other ways could there be?"  
"I don't know, but I know there's a lot more that I've yet to learn. Maybe there's a hidden passage to Hyrule somewhere?"  
Iris scoffed "You wont see me going through it if we find it." Iris cut her eyes and looked elsewhere.

Iris and Jace continued to go on about Ilye and the possible Hyrule passage, but soon grew quiet when a flash of light went off.  
"Jace, what was that!?"  
"I-I don't know!" he looked around frantically. He seemed concerned. "Did it have something to do with Twilight?"  
When Ilye came running up behind them, she saw their looks of worry. "What's wrong guys?"  
"You didn't just see that flash of light?"  
"…" Ilye looked around "No."  
Jace glanced at Iris worriedly. Iris returned the glance, before Ilye cut in "Well, anyway, let's go." She began to walk ahead. Her lack of concern had Jace and Iris utterly confused.

Jace and Iris shrugged it off, and followed her until they were now leading the group. They were approaching the Spirit Tree by now.  
Ilye tapped Iris' shoulder, and Iris looked back. Ilye offered Iris a decent-looking sword, but stopped when she noticed Iris was already having one. "Oh, Jace gave you his? I went back to my place to let you borrow one of mine, but that's okay." She smiled.  
"Thanks anyway, Ilye." Iris answered.  
"Need a sword, Jace?" Ilye offered.  
Jace chuckled "Why don't you hold onto it, Ilye?"  
"I've got one." She pointed to the strap around her "Just take it, I'm sure you'll need it sometime?"  
"... Okay, thanks." Jace took the offered sword, and strapped it around himself. It was strangely newer looking. He'd never seen a strap made this way, with a very very tough animal hide-made strap and sheath. Looked a little higher class than what he's used to seeing in the forest.

When they began approaching the Spirit Tree, Ilye slowed down and had a some-what blank look on her face when she saw the Silver Keaton. Iris and Jace didn't realize she'd slipped away elsewhere for reasons unknown.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Keaton." Jace said.  
"It's fine young ones."  
Iris began "We're ready to see the elder, right I-..." Iris looked back, and noticed Ilyes absence. She nudged Jace's arm.  
"..." He looked back.  
"So, where's the girl?" The Keaton asked with a flicked ear.  
Jace looked ahead "... I don't know, she was here a moment ago."  
The Keaton looked around, till he fixated his gaze to a large root sticking out of the ground. He sat down and called "... You can come out, Ilye."  
Ilye looked up, looking almost a little irritated he'd seen her.  
Iris and Jace grew confused again... Iris looked up, hearing the fluttering of wings. Skits had landed in the tree.

Ilye walked out and toward the Keaton, seeming afraid of what he'd say.  
"... Why so afraid? Are we not friends?" He smiled, waving his nine tails lightly.  
Ilye jumped, then quickly fixed her expression to one of a friendly Deku smile "Uh-Y-yeah! We're best friends."  
The Keaton looked to Iris and Jace "She's an odd girl, and I can see you think so-" Jace rubbed his head at him saying that out loud. Ilye didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. The Keaton went on "But she's a sweetheart, and her intentions are good. I knew her and her parents growing up, we were very close friends, and always will be."  
Ilye looked at him and smiled.  
"She came from a village of the South that was taken over by the Twilight Realm. Her intention is to save her father, mother, and family from the Twilight. I'm sure she'd be delighted if you helped her?"  
Jace smiled, knowing just what it feels like trying to risk your neck for family. "Sure, we don't mind at all."  
Ilye hugged Jace, to his surprise... "Oh thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"  
Jace looked at Iris, and answered "You're welcome..." She held the hug, the Keaton laughed. "... Um.. Okay, Ilye."  
She pulled away suddenly "Heheh, sorry..."  
Jace gave her a weird look, before chuckling as Iris simply rolled her eye's. Skits landed on her head.  
The tannish-blond leaved girl looked at Skits. "Aww~!"  
Iris looked up "Oh! This is my brother-"  
"Bird-Brother." Jace corrected.  
"Eh-Hem. My _Bird_-Brother, Skits."  
Skits himself looked really curiously at Ilye, before cawing happily.

"Nice to meet you, too, Skits!"  
Iris laughed "You can understand him?"  
"Sort of. Live your life in the forest, and you can understand a lot of animals." Ilye responded.  
"I know what you mean."  
Jace began "SO, am I the only one here who hasn't developed the odd ability to understand animals?"  
"I do believe so." The Keaton responded.  
"Figured as much."

The Keaton cleared his throat "Anyway, let's not waste more time, the Twilight's only spreading. So let's go."  
Jace nodded, and walked in. Iris soon followed, as Ilye went last. She stopped when the Keaton put a paw out in front of her. He leaned in and whispered "Do be careful young, _Ilye_-" He put a heavy emphasized tone on her name "Any wrong actions right now could easily disrupt things. I myself am shocked to see you here, but from what I've seen of your memory, your intentions are good... So just be careful... Okay?"  
Ilye seemed nervous, him being able to see everything from her thoughts and to her own past "Okay, don't worry Keaton, I know what I'm doing." She passed by and approached Iris, Jace and Skits again.  
The Keaton looked a little worried "That girl better heed my warning and tread lightly... One false step could mess everything up... She's a smart girl with a lot of training, just what I expected of her father's daughter." The Keaton soon trotted in after the Deku Scrubs.

They were all quiet, passing by the ghostly blue torches lining the path that lead inside the tree. Iris had her concerns about the whole '_Torches in a tree_' thing. The Keaton knew they were lit with Foxfire, so they wouldn't burn unless they were created to burn. Iris spotted a large glowing room far inside as they passed several corridors along the way. Jace finally stepped into the room. It was covered in white on the floor. When something licked at Iris' leg, she looked down at the floor, realizing the floor was covered in white flames in this brightly lit room! She'd jumped back higher than one would've thought she could jump, only to be shakily caught by Jace, as he himself was eyeing the floor pretty hard. The Keaton laughed hard. When he stepped into the room, the air from his movement made the white flames dance. He looked at Iris and Jace, Iris having the cutest spastic look on her face.  
"Do not fear, the flames can't burn you. Put your hands to it, it feels good."  
Ilye wasn't shy to try it first, when she stepped into the room to touch her hand to the white fire. She chuckled "It feels like smokey water."  
Jace looked to Iris, and put her down. He then knelt down and touched it, and it more than amazed him.  
Iris looked at him like he was nuts, but hesitantly reached down, hoping she wouldn't somehow go up in flames. But she didn't. It remained on the floor as she rubbed through it. "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen and felt."  
"We must be the first Deku Scrubs to touch fire and not be hurt." Jace laughed.  
Ilye snickered "I wouldn't say that."

Iris jumped when she heard an elder angry voice scolding the Silver Keaton in the Keaton language. Jace looked up to see a large white and forest green ninetailed fox staggering to them, before he lost balance and surrendered to his tired urge to lay back down. He was so old, he couldn't walk much anymore. His shaky legs crossing weakly, but his face curled into a slight snarl, showing his teeth. He'd lost a few teeth over the years and the others were old and yellowed. The beast was covered in overgrown flowing fur that even grew slightly over his eyes and off the edge of his muzzle. All nine tails' tips were engulfed in bright white ghostly flames that held a blue hue. He growled.  
The Silver Keaton answered in his own language, telling the Elder they couldn't understand the Keaton language.  
The old one sighed, before speaking again "I ask, who're these naive children you bring into my den!?" He didn't sound pleased at all still.  
Iris gulped.

The Silver Keaton answered "These are the one's who'll be saving Termina, my Elder. They have Minami's tear vessel."  
The Elder growled in disbelief.  
The Silver Keaton nudged Jace forward "Show him the piece of Minami."  
Jace nodded, and stepped carefully toward the Elder fox. He knelt down, and handed the sliver of Minami's antler to the Elder. The Elder examined the golden glow of the sliver of antler.  
"Please believe us, sir. Minami told us to come to you to ask assistance to the Ruina Temple. He told me to even give you this piece from his antler. My name is-"  
"Jace, Iris, Skits, I..." He stared at Ilye in confusion. Little did everyone know, the Silver Keaton glanced at the Elder. The Elder continued "Ilye."

The old Keaton wheezed a cough, then continued "Minami wouldn't have given anyone a piece of his antler unless he trusted you. I'm starting to wonder if the old fool isn't just desperate, though..." He seemed a little taken aback and disappointed that Minami would choose someone of such small stature and weak build to carry on such a large task... Jace glanced back at Iris. "Anyway, I still trust him. I just pray he knows what he's doing." He tried to stand. The Silver Keaton came and leaned on the Elder's side to hold his balance long enough for him to get a good hold of his steps.  
The Keaton wheezed, when he sat down shakily at a large stone replica of Minami at the far back of the room. He pressed his paw firmly to the cold stone front as he dug his grown out claws into the stone, and slid it open with a grunt, revealing a hidden cubbyhole. He reach his long muzzle into it and pulled out an item made of stone and ruby. The Silver Keaton helped him back to the Deku's and handed Jace the item. "If you all are the one's who I am to trust, I feel I can trust you enough with Ruina Temple's key. It hasn't been opened in ages, so be careful. I've been in possession of this key for six hundred years now..."  
Jace was about to shout in complete amazement by how old the Keaton was, but held enough respect to just say "I'll take care of it."  
Iris and Ilye at once found themselves go "_What!?_" And earned them an irritated glare from the Elder that made Jace try and ignore it...  
"As I'm sure you've already known, time is of the essence. Termina is in great peril. I want you all to be on your best defense and don't get killed getting the job done. Last thing we need is for feeble youths being like yourself to fail..."

Jace grumbled, he hated being referred to as weak.  
"We wont fail you, sir. Twilight _will_ fall, one way or another, even _I_ can make sure of that." Ilye spoke up, to everyone's surprised- Except the Silver Keaton's. "If these two could save all of Termina at the age of sixteen from the monster, Majora, then I know they can do this! And I'll be here to help if they are in need of it." She finished bravely.  
The Elder gave a wheezing laugh "I wouldn't expect a young'en like you to be so brave... And though, my abilities are slow, they are strong. I've gotten enough information from your past to know that you are in fact stronger than you look and as the one you call the Silver Keaton has told me, your intentions are pure. I think you'll be of a lot of help to these two, so I'm glad you're going with."  
Ilye seemed almost relieved he didn't mind her even being there, but she smiled.  
"... Anyway, be gone for now... OH! And do you have a jar on you?"  
Jace blinked. "Uhh..."  
"I do!" Ilye spoke up "Why so?"  
The Elder laid down "Come closer Ilye." She did so, and stopped in front of him "... You see the fire on my tails?"  
She nodded, and he continued "I want you to take the jar and capture some of my fire. This flame will be needed in the Ruina Temple. I can tell you this, the Ruina Temple is Minami's Temple, but also the Temple of Mirages. You'll see what I mean when you step forth beyond it's gates. My flames make you resistant to the tests that these mirages give you. Without my flame, they will often cause you to face your worst fear before allowing you to pass. Carrying my flame will give off the effect that you are the guardian of the Temple and will not be effected by the mirages. When I was younger, I was chosen by Minami to guard the Temple, but in my old age, I've had to stay here in my healing flames to keep me healthy long enough to find someone to take my place... So I can pass my flames onto them. For now, you can use this sacred flame, just don't let it go out."

Ilye shook her head '_yes_' before taking out a fairly good sized jar from a bag she'd picked up from her place when she got Iris her sword. She gently held the open jar's mouth over a flame, and got a pretty good sized ball of burning fire into it. Strangely enough, it continued burning and floated around in the jar.  
"My flames stay lit on my command. If gone from me too long, though, I'll lose my hold on it and it'll die. I'll hold it long enough for you to make it through the Temple."  
"Thank you sir!" Ilye bowed, and soon ran back to Iris and Jace.  
"Now go! You don't have much time. Good luck." The Elder spoke

Ilye gave Jace the jar of fire, and seemed more than excited to head out.  
Jace examined the jar, and nodded at the Elder "We'll do our best sir, you'll see."  
"Yeah, Yeah..." He seemed to have less interest in Jace...

Jace paused, before turning slowly and walking out, Iris, Skits, Ilye and the Silver Keaton following closely.  
By the time they reached the center of the halls pathway leading out, Jace began "He's a cranky old coot, isn't he?"  
"Jace!" Iris spoke, fearing he'd hear them.  
The Silver Keaton laughed "He is, but you'd be too if you were six hundred and eighty seven years old."  
"How's it possible for even a Keaton to live that long?" Iris asked.  
"Most don't. He's one of the few with age pausing flames. They call white foxfire the Spirit Fire, and who ever is gifted with this sacred flame is also cursed with long life. It's a large burden to bear in order to keep thing's running properly around here, and it often involves devoting your entire life to keeping it safe. Thanks to this, the Elder's out lived even his own mate, who died at the age of three hundred."  
Jace held the flame out in front of him with a sort of freaked out look, and looked at Iris...  
The Keaton snickered "Only a Keaton can be gifted and cursed by the flame, and they must be trained personally by the Elder to gain it."  
Jace sighed "Oh thank goodness! One curse was enough to deal with! First short life, then long life, that'd drive me to insanity!"  
Ilye seemed to mind her own business about the mention of Jace's old curse.  
"I'm training to become a Spirit Fire user."  
"But... You'd be miserable..." Iris seemed down.  
The Keaton shrugged "... I never said I wanted to live a longer life, but the Elder's getting older. The day his flames finally go out is when he'll pass on, and it wont be too long from now I fear. So Someone has to step up."  
"That's an awful big heart." Iris finished.  
"I've seen just about everything I can anyway, so it's about time I found something to do with my life other than hanging around Clocktown."  
They all had left the Tree by now and were being lead out into the forest and greenery away from the village by the Keaton.

Ilye felt really stupid for changing the subject, but had to ask "... Not to change the subject or anything, but I noticed none of the Keaton's have names... Why is that?"  
The Silver Keaton laughed "A few Keaton's have understandable names, but most of us born in Yuriko all speak our native fox language and so our own names are of the same language... You guys wouldn't be able to pronounce my name."  
"Try us." Jace smirked.  
The Keaton cleared his throat. He soon began speaking in a really rough and hard to understand dialect. "... That's my name."  
"..." Jace blinked "You're right, I certainly can't pronounce that..."  
The Keaton guffawed.

Iris walked ahead and next to Jace. She looked back at Ilye and Skits, who was now sitting on Ilye's head. Iris giggled "Skits certainly didn't take long to warm up to Ilye."  
"No, and he's usually not so trusting."  
"... I guess all this is going to put off our marriage for a while, huh?" Iris had a sort of disappointed sound in her voice.  
Jace sighed "I didn't like it either, Iris... But I guess this gives us some time to think thing's through, so there's a way to look at it."  
"True."  
Ilye couldn't help but overhear them.  
"What were you looking forward to in all this, Jace? I mean, truly?" Iris asked. This question, oddly enough, caught Ilyes full attention, and seemed almost eager to hear his answer. Skits looked down at her with a '_What's up with you?_' look.  
Jace paused... "..." He looked over the autumn leaved girl, her eye's fixated on him waiting for a sincere answer. He finally responded "I guess finally getting to form a permanent bond with you, and maybe other thing's ahead of time... And finally getting to settle down, it'd be nice for a change."  
Iris smiled "I understand completely. I'm greatly looking forward to it myself."  
Ilye aw'd under her breath.  
Iris and Jace continued whispering to each other away from everyone else.

The Keaton, for once, minded his own business. Skits glared at Ilye in such a way that said '_Ever heard of privacy?_' seeing as she was listening so closely, forgetting Skits was on her head to begin with. Skits'd guessed they'd moved away from everyone so they _could_ talk. Ilye was about to say something in between their conversation, But Skits kinda pulled on Ilye's leaves, and made her give a low "Ow!" before she looked up at Skits as he looked down at her and glared. She chuckled, and patted his head.  
'_This girl's weird..._' Skits seemed to think.

'_You probably don't understand Skits as completely as you think, but he's telling you to leave them alone for a bit, little one._' The Keaton sent this thought through Ilye's head that made her jump suddenly, before remembering he could in fact do that.  
She answered 'I'm sorry, I'm just-'  
'I know. But right now let them talk it out before we get to the Temple. They will need clear minds in this place, and letting them talk about what they're plans are for now will be the best way for them not to worry about having too much to think about when we get there, seeing as they would have already talked it out.'  
Ilye sent back a thought in response 'But how will having a clear head help?'  
'The Temple feeds off thought. It uses the mixing thoughts and fears to create the illusions and mirages that act as obstacles through the Temple. Less thought, less problems.'  
'Wow... Well, mind If I spoke with you about things? I know I can't talk to m-... Iris and Jace, about it. But you've already seen everything about me so there isn't really much to hide.'  
'I do not mind at all. I want you all to have a clear head when you get there, and I can't go in and help, so right now is the best way I can help. What is it that's bothering you exactly? There seems to be a lot...'  
Ilye paused, before answering '... Well, it's just I need advice... It started two night's before I left home-'

Skits was the only one right now who wasn't part of anyone's attention... It irritated him a little. He groaned, and flew up and ahead. Ilye was so silent and as was the Keaton, with the exceptions of simple random nods and hand gestures, as if Ilye _was_ talking... And Iris and Jace being, well? Iris and Jace.

After a fairly long walk through the jungle-like forest with noisy silence, the Temple came into view. Ilye walked ahead and wowed as she looked up at the large Temple so agedly fused with the grounds plants and vines, nearly covered with overabundant green and earth. At the Temple's sides stood proud-looking Minami statues. One's antlers were completely gone, and the other was broken apart at the certain areas such as the tail and left front leg, the one that was supposed to be lifted high off the ground. Jace seemed taken away by the ancient place and broke from the company of Iris to walk up next to Ilye and look at the large stone doors grown over in vines. He had to wonder how he'd get these doors open to begin with...  
The Keaton cleared his throat "Here we are. I can't go in with you, but I can help open the doors. Let me see the key."  
Jace held out the key. And here, the Keaton showed his rarely-seen ability to lift objects with his mind. He didn't do it often, for it made him tired quickly. The Key floated out of Jace's hand and was lifted to be stabbed into the center lock of the doors. The Key hole was between the antlers of Minami's ancient stone carving on the door. The door made a loud knocking sound when the key was forced to turn. The Keaton used his best strength to open the doors. They gave a loud scraping and shaking noise that made the Keaton's fur bristle slightly and made him force his ears back, as it hurt his sensitive ears.  
Iris peaked in the cracked door open wide enough for the Deku's to walk through. She stared in awe. The entire entry way was as though the large ancient Keaton statues along the walls were there to guide them in.

"Go on, just be careful. Over the years, who knows what all's changed. And this place being as old as it is, even the bridge ways could fall apart at the first step on them." The Keaton warned. "And remember: Clear thoughts. To use the flame, you _must_ stay together for it to effect you all and think nothing but the flame. Your mind is your only control over anything in here for your safety."  
Iris gulped "Well... We'll keep that in mind."  
Jace chuckled "This'll be fun."  
Ilye was now nervous, but said "Let's go then!"  
Skits landed on Iris. When she walked up between Ilye and Jace, Jace threw his arm around her "This'll be like old times, Iris."  
"With the exception of no Dragalfos, thank heavens." Iris chuckled nervously.  
"Just remember to stay focused!" The Keaton warned again.  
Jace smirked "Don't worry, we'll keep things under control." He walked in without another word. Iris, Skits and Ilye looked at each other, before walking in.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. FoxFire Fiasco

-  
CHAPTER 5

FoxFire Fiasco.

The inside of the Temple was grown over in plants and vines, spider webs all over the place. Most of them hanging from the ceiling... Iris couldn't help but glance up at them.  
"SO, this place creates mirages of our fears, right? Does that mean the flame's not working?" Iris asked.  
Jace chuckled "They're just spiders, Iris, it's not the temple doing that."  
Ilye snickered.

As they came to the end of the main hall, Jace looked ahead to see the large Statue of Minami, with a place on his chest in the shape of the Tear Vessel. Jace looked back at Iris to double check that she still had it. He looked forward again when Ilye walked ahead a ways. She began "Is that the shrine? I thought the Elder said it was a long and maze-like place in order to reach it?"  
Jace shrugged. They stood in place for a time to take in the sights, Jace especially keeping an eye out for traps and dangers... The room was pretty clear. The stone and earthy walls clear, no monsters aside from small Skulltullas. Ilye eventually began taking a step forward, Jace glanced over at her, having a sudden feeling to call her back. Iris felt herself grow nervous.  
"Wait, Ilye..." Iris called before Jace could.  
Ilye turned back "I think it's safe. Can I see the vessel, Iris? I think I see where it's supposed to go." Iris had hesitated, but trusted her enough and gave her the vessel. Ilye turned back around, and began toward the shrine. As she stood in front of it, she examined it closely.  
"Odd..." She said. The only source of light in here was coming from the door way and holes in the ceiling, so her standing in front of the shrine should've cast a shadow on it, but it was as if she wasn't even in front of the light to cast a shadow.  
"Hey, come check this out, guys." Ilye called back.  
Jace shrugged, and walked forward, Iris and Skits following close behind.

When they reached the shrine, Jace looked to Ilye and asked "What is it?"  
"Look, there's no shadow..." Ilye looked over the shrine curiously.  
Jace blinked, before examining it closely. He was getting ready to run his hand down the rocky statue, but stopped himself. 'Well, that's odd.' He looked up and around the light. Ilye was right, there should've been a shadow. He soon looked down at his feet, and saw he had a Shadow, until it reached the shrines foot. The shadow was strangely cut off, it looked as if it was going under the statue…  
Iris simply waited for Jace to come up with some logical explanation, because she was just as lost about this.  
Ilye began "SO, what? The Foxfire thing was for nothing? We could've just walked in here...?"  
"I don't think it'd be that simple, Ilye." Iris answered, Iris was about to speak, but was cut off by Jace.  
"Something doesn't seem right, the Elder might be old, but I'm sure he knew what he was talking about when he said the Temple was tough to get through."  
Ilye sighed "Well, I for one was looking forward to a little adventure..." Ilye leaned on the shrine "Let's get the Vesse-_Ahhh!_" She fell through the shrine as is she'd leaned through smoke. When she disappeared, it only left a small brief ripple on the shrines surface.  
"Ilye!?" Iris and Jace called out, as they jumped. Jace approached the shrine closer. He put his hand to it, but his hand went through it like smoke. "It's not even solid!" He pulled back. "_Ilye! Can you hear me!? Are you there!?_" He waited for an answer, but nothing came.  
"Hey, Ilye!?" Iris yelled.  
Jace glanced at Iris "We have to follow her Iris..."  
"Maybe there's a way around?"  
"No, we have to make it quick... She has the Keaton's flame..."  
Iris shouted "What!?"  
Before she could stop him, he jumped through, followed by a brief sounding yell. "I swear-! JACE!" She ran through with Skits. She was caught completely by surprise when she fell through a hole in the floor. Though, for a short moment, she saw that ahead was the real shrine beyond the hole she fell in... But she was already falling by the time she'd actually fully realized it.  
She held Skits closely, as she slid down the slick tunnel way. She was a little freaked out when she noticed it lead through different corridors further on. Ilye and Jace could've easily fallen down a different one.

Iris and Skits soon reached an ending, when they were thrown out into a dark dungeon-like room. Iris having hit the rock floor, she sat up and rubbed her leg where she fell painfully. "...Oww..." Skits flew up. She stood back up with a groan. It was sort of smelly down there, and dark, there were old torches that hadn't been lit for years. A lot of them were dry rotted, and probably would've broken apart if even touched. Really, all the room was was a huge square room lined with unlit torches and a few corpses, that over time, had been rotted to skeletal remains. Iris made a silent "Ew..." When she walked passed them. A good lot of them were forest beast corpses or unfortunate animals that got trapped no doubt. A few were Terminan though, and looked ages old. She walked into the center of the room. Each side of the room had a door way that was dark... "Well shoot." Out of nervousness, she played with her engagement necklace as she glanced around the room. A small bit of movement caught her eye, when she turned to a door way at her left... She was a little shocked to see someone standing there in the dark. It sent shivers down her back, before she called out "Who's there?"  
They looked afraid.  
"... Are you lost...? Jace, is that you? Ilye?" She stepped toward them once.  
The little shadow soon stood, they were a little taller than a Deku scrub. Soon, a small light was flicked on, to show a child-like figure with pale yellow eyes and a pitch black face, and a beak-like mouth it seemed. It wore forest plant clothes that had straw lined around the collar of the shirt. He wore a large hat that was orange and made of plant leaves, that were tied together by string. He was holding a lantern. There was some straw in the hat.  
"A Skullkid?" Iris perked up a little. "... Are you lost here too?"  
The child giggled, and jumped.  
Iris smiled. But Skits seemed to look at Iris like she was crazy...  
"Do you a know a way out of here?" Iris asked kindly.  
The Skullkid nodded quickly, before walking back through the tunnel. Iris followed carefully, but surely. Skits had no idea what she was doing, but followed her anyway.

"Wait up, I can't keep up so easily." Iris tried running to follow and kept following for as long as she could, but the child only sped up before soon, the light was out of sight. Iris continued on however until she reached another dark room. "Okay, this isn't funny! Where're you at!?" She examined the room... The room had grown darker to the point she couldn't see anything, despite her glowing eyes. "You have a light, I saw it. Please light it again."

Upon this request, a large light soon formed at the roof of the room. she saw the floor once more, but was completely shocked to see lush green grass beneath her feet. The light grew, and grew, and grew, until by now... She saw large towering trees that all looked exactly the same and a beautiful blue sky. She'd nearly fallen backwards. She looked around, and recognized this place from her childhood... "The Lost Woods...?" Her voice squeaked. Skits only gave a deeper look of concern...  
She backed up, when she tripped and hit the ground. "No. This can't be right." She got back to her feet shakily. It was real, it had to be real, there was a breeze and sunlight and warmth. Not that old stinky dark cold dungeon.

Her eyes were fixated on the deep forest. It was as beautiful as she remembered. She still didn't think it held a candle to her Swamp home in Termina, but still... It was beauty she wished Jace could at least see once. She stumbled through the forest and reached to touch a tree, but a low sound from behind her stopped her. She turned. It was a Deku Scrub. So wild looking, certainly looked like a Hyrule Scrub that lived everyday of it's life hiding from people... It glared at her, and made low squeaks and sounds. It didn't know very good speech. She never ran into many in Lost Woods, but the ones she did run into were often cold and heartless, or rather they were rather primitive. It looked at Iris with a look she knew. Most Deku Scrubs in Hyrule looked down on her for being so different. Iris could talk clearly, walk straight, she lived differently, she had a bird for a brother and even hung around the Hylian towns.

They always thought she liked people because of it. They were afraid of people, thus, feared those who lived among them. Iris had feared people as much as they did, however. She turned and ignored the Wild Deku. But it followed her, and soon, more and more began following her, having looks on their faces that clearly showed they didn't want her around... She turned and spat a Deku nut to get them to leave her alone, something she hadn't had to do a long time. They simply moved, before returning fire, spitting Deku nuts. Iris shouted, before hitting the ground to duck. She knew very well what they were doing now, they were either going to tell her to leave, make her, or not let her get out without a scratch. It'd happened before, and she didn't want it to happen again. She soon hightailed it out of there, forgetting Skits was even with her.

Skits cawed, and followed. She kept running, but only ran into more of the same areas! She forgot her way! The Scrubs had by now stopped following by the time she got lost, but now she was panicking, hoping she'd somehow bust out into a clearing to face the Swamp. It was all the same, like a nightmare. She soon came to stop, to look up at a tall figure in front of her. This big burly figure was clad in armor, and held a sword and shield and wore a battle worn tunic. For a moment, she was thankful to find someone, but soon remembered what usually happens to Deku Scrubs in Hyrule: They were often killed. The dark faced man rose his sword, and swung it at Iris. She cried out to dodge. "Please, stop! I-I'm not who I used to be!" She yelled "I swear, I've changed!" She backed up against a tree, and soon saw the knight was accompanied by others.  
"Please sir, can't you hear me!?" She was trembling, memories came flooding back to her, only making her feel worse. "_Would you please just listen to me!?_"  
The Hylian men looked down on her as if she was just some filthy forest monster. One raised a bow and arrow to her, as others readied their weapons in her direction. The hunt was on.

**Elsewhere**

Jace coughed, as he swung his hand through a spider web to clear it out of his path. He was more than irritated by now. He'd been searching for a while to find Ilye and the Keaton's flame.

He'd found himself walking through small tunnel ways. The only life he saw in these tunnels were skinny rats. They crossed into new tunnels sometimes. There was no way he'd get out it seemed. Jace looked down at a rock and kicked it with disinterest.  
"Jace?"  
He froze. A voice called his name. That was clear as a bell, and had an echo through the tunnel. "..." He looked around.  
"Over here."  
The blond boy seemed to glance at a dark tunnel, to see two beautiful glowing fire-colored eyes looking over him. He smiled "Hey babe..."  
Iris walked out and toward Jace with a flirtatious look on her face- Which only caused slight confusion to Jace. This certainly didn't seem like the kinda place Iris would act this way in, and certainly not at such a time... She approached him with a cute smile and chuckled "So, find Ilye at all?"  
"Uhh, no." Jace leaned back slightly. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, are _you_ okay?" She asked.  
Jace blinked "I'm a little irritated that I have no idea where I am, but yeah..."  
"C'mon, we'll find our way out sometime soon..." Iris walked off after swinging her leafy hair.  
"... Okay." Jace walked up next to her. "Why're you acting so... Flirty?"  
"I'm just trying to cheer you up."  
Jace gave a silent "Hmm..." before looking ahead. They'd walked for a good time, before he soon realized that the tunnel was changing. "... I don't remember seeing this kind of texture anywhere in the Temple..." He looked at the clay walls. He'd seen this somewhere actually, he just couldn't remember where. Before too long, Iris had grown oddly quiet. He looked over, and was completely dumbfounded... And a little scared. Iris was shorter, and so was he. She didn't at all look nineteen, she looked sixteen. Jace realized the texture on the walls was that of the Pirate Fortress'. She looked at him, her eyes not having that same softness they usually had when she'd see him, but she looked a little scared and nervous. She'd been scratching her arm. Jace only now realized Skits was gone. Such a dramatic change in attitude was a little shocking.  
"Iris!? What happened to you!?" Jace shouted, his voice echoing.  
"What do you mean what happened!? I'm stuck here with you!" Iris responded with a rude tone that cut Jace deeply. "Of all places, I'd rather be back home."  
"... In the swamp?"  
"No! Are you nuts!? I wouldn't stay here, I meant Hyrule!"  
Jace jumped... "But I thought you hated Hyrule?"  
"What put that crazy thought in your head?" Iris asked.  
Jace replied "You did!" It was like time had reversed… They _were_ in the Pirate's Fortress, and Iris had no interest in Jace at all.  
"You're losing your dang mind..." Iris looked ahead "I think that curse is doing something to your brain..."  
He froze, she didn't know about his curse at that time… Then it hit him, that she even mentioned the curse at all! Her necklace was gone, and so was his. He looked down at his attire. He was wearing his common tunic, pelt pants and shoes from three years ago. He didn't have all his new gear. Iris just seemed more... Hateful, like she used to be. A long time ago, he thought it was cute, but now it really stung after getting so used to her sweet side, because he was so used to a truthful and calm attitude. Oddly enough, he still had his sword from Ilye... He unsheathed it and looked at his reflection on the clean blade. He gasped and dropped the the sword at what he saw. His eye was marked by the old _X_ shaped birth mark! He stared at the sword on the floor, Iris looking at him like he was crazy. Jace was breathing hard and standing frozen in place. He shakily rose his hand to his forehead and rubbed his eye. "No."  
"No what?"  
"No, the curse was gone!" He shouted.  
Iris blinked.  
Jace looked ahead, and began forward "Time's turned back!"  
"What do you mean!?"  
"We're not supposed to be here! Where's Ilye!? A-And my engagement necklace!?" Jace ran ahead, and tripped. He stood shakily, trying to think of what all just happened... He looked back, and Iris was fading. She'd reversed even more, she was wearing her blue petal vest she'd been wearing the same day they met.  
"Who're you?" She asked.  
"... It's me... Jace!" He called "Your fiance', you have to remember me!" He called out. "You saved my life, don't you remember!?"  
Iris backed up, looking almost too scared to say anything, as if Jace was a stranger. Her body faded more and more, Jace called out "Iris, don't go! IRIS!" before long, she became transparent. Soon enough, she was gone. He stared wide eyed and panicked, before shouting out loud and slamming his fist down. A sharp pain seemed to shoot through his head, before he shouted and held his head tightly. Now, it was as if Iris never existed, his curse was tearing him apart, because there was no cure. He looked at his hand, it looked old and shriveled. He shouted in shock, before falling to his knees. "No, what's happening to me!? My curse was gone! I-It's killing me!" He looked nineteen again, but his skin looked as if it was old. He felt weak, and his birth mark was still there and felt as if it was on fire. He held his fore head, when suddenly, he noticed something... "What the-?" He rubbed his hand over his face... It felt smooth still... He looked down at his skin, and noticed that it _looked_ old. He felt his arm, it was smooth, and then he felt for his chest. He still had his old scar that was nearly healed over... And he felt his necklace was still there, and upon touching the necklace, he was reminded that Iris and him were engaged, it made him feel a little happier knowing he was still wearing it. Now realizing this, he noticed that the pain was dying off... "I... I don't understand..." He'd had tears in his eyes from earlier, as he looked around himself... The walls were back to normal, and once again, was lost in some old stinky tunnel alone. Before long, the pain was gone, and he felt as if he'd literally gone insane for a few moments. The memory was so vivid, he could've sworn it was real! He was shaky and trembling when he fearfully reached for his sword again, and dusted it off before looking at his forehead in the reflection. He released a heavy sigh of relief when the sight of his young adult face had shown no shrivels, and most importantly: No Birthmark. And was overjoyed to know Iris hadn't gone back to who she used to be... He grabbed his necklace and spoke quietly "Thank heavens..." He was convinced that none of it had happened now. He stood, trying hard to pull himself together from that short frightening experience.

"What on earth was that?" He'd walked on "... This Temple..." He ran his hands down the wall. "It was screwing with my head, wasn't it? That's what the Elder was talking about. I-It all felt so real, even that pain... I thought I was gonna die right then an there. Was that _really_ all in my head!?" He had to think about it, but he came to a realization: That was exactly what had happened. He remembered hearing that the Temple digs into your mind and reads through everything. It uses you're deepest fears and nightmares, and creates mirages, and apparently also can make you imagine feelings that aren't even really there. Like pain. "How'd I get out of that?" He thought back. The last thing he remembered, was being happy. He'd thought happy thoughts when thinking about him and Iris, and the necklace and what all it meant. Not to mention, he started to realize his physical changes weren't real. "That's it... That's it! The Temple feeds off negative thoughts and feelings, but positive thoughts and emotions could keep my mind on track I bet, the mirages wont effect me as long as I have something to keep me focused on the task at hand... Well, maybe not effect me badly anyway."

It soon hit him. Iris and Ilye were alone in this messed up place... Ilye had the flame at least, so possibly, she wasn't even being effected. But Iris didn't know a thing about this place, and had no protection against the Temple's magic, and had no idea that her thoughts and feelings could possibly be the key to blocking the magic without the flame. "I'm sure Ilye's fine... If she's got the flame and a sword, than I'm not concerned... I've gotta find Iris, and quick... She could be in trouble right now if she lets this Temple get the best of her!" The blond Deku soon kicked into a run down the tunnel, hoping to find Iris eventually.

**Path to the shrine**

Ilye looked bored, as she held the flame out in front of her. "Sheesh... I'm so stupid. I finally meet up with them and get my plan in motion, and I screw it up by falling down here. I need to find them, they're the whole reason I'm here anyway, well, letting me come along with them." Ilye sighed "I'm sure... _Jace_ is ticked off. Well, then there's Iris, her temper's worse..."  
Ilye hadn't realized that the stairway she was on was taking her to the shrine, whilst Iris and Jace had fallen down to try to find Ilye below level. Ilye continued up until finally reaching a door at the end of the stairway. She opened it carefully, and glanced around. The whole room was round, the walls were covered in paintings that had chipped and aged through time. On each side of the room carved into the walls were images of different creatures that Ilye wasn't familiar with... Centering the room was the real shrine of Minami. The room was a little torn apart, and cracks covered the ground.  
"... Minami's shrine?" She held out the flame, it was burning slightly lower than before "I better hurry and get the vessel in there before the flame goes out." She looked back, seeing the front room where they all walked in from when she first fell down the hole. "... Iris and Jace, where are they? They didn't fall below, did they? If they did, shouldn't they have met up with me?" Ilye was a little scared, and looked ahead at the shrine. "..." She walked ahead, not quite knowing what to do...

As she got closer to the shrine, she grabbed the vessel that was hanging around her shoulder, and was about to try and put the vessel into the Minami statue. The Minami statue was standing tall with it's head raised, his antlers were grown over in vines, as well as most of his body. The ancient object was supposed to sit in the chest of Minami. Ilye was a little short, but tried standing on the tips of her feet. She soon groaned in irritation, when the statue proved to be too tall... She soon reached Minami's front left leg- which was being held up in a valiant way- and climbed up it poorly. She balanced on the statues leg once she stood, and walked to the chest. She reached to slip the vessel into the hole, when a piece of the leg broke off! "W-Whoa!" She slipped, and fell off the leg, hitting the ground and rolling. The vessel's necklace string had gotten caught around Minami's antler, which was curled downward and toward the chest. "...Ughh..." She groaned painfully as she sat up. She rubbed her head, and upon hearing a glass shatter, she looked toward the sound that made her jump. Her eyes had grown wide. The flame's jar had been dropped and broken... The tiny flame flickering weakly, being apart from the Keaton elder too long paid it's price. "No!" Ilye jumped up, and ran to grab the broken bottom holding the flame. Upon realizing the fire wasn't hot, she reached for it with her bare hands, and lifted it. It simply sat in her hands, feeling like a ball of mist. It started to die. "Don't die, please don't die!"  
It soon went out, leaving a small faint stream of smoke. "No! Jace is gonne kill me!" Ilye looked at the Minami statue "I gotta get that vessel in there, and fast!" She ran toward the statue again, and began climbing. She reached up and grabbed the vessel, and carefully pulled the necklace string off from the antler. A shadow out of the corner of her eye caught her gaze. Standing at the side of her was a large bird-like creature, it was pitch black, and soon screeched at her. Ilye screamed, and dropped down the statue before nearly being hit by the birds wing. She landed on her feet, and began running.  
"Where'd that thing come from!?" She shouted. She reached for her sword, but it was gone "WHAT THE-!?" She looked forward, seeing the creature in the light of the broken roof, it was a shadow creature. She'd looked over and saw several other kinds of shadow creatures creeping out towards her... One, looking like a biped dragon, who's face couldn't be seen, was holding an item she held dear to her from her past... She was frozen in fear for a moment, before clenching her fists, and a look of anger took over her spirit-lit eyes. "Y-You..."  
"_You got away from us, child..._" The creature spoke lowly. "_Why'd you leave your loved ones behind...?_"  
"_**YOU FORCED ME TOO!**_" Her eyes teared up "How'd you find me!? I left you ba-"  
The creature laughed "You can't escape us! The Twilight Realm is your future, as well as everyone elses." It held up the item, it was a battle-worn sword with a green hilt and wide blade.  
"Give that back! That was my father's!" She yelled.  
"Oh really?" The creature smirked for a moment, before glaring "I know..."  
Ilye answered "What did my father ever do to deserve what you did to him and mother!?" She was crying now "We were in peace! We were happy! Then you came, and took over everything!"  
"He had it coming, as did your mother!"  
"BUT WHY!?"  
The creature ran his hand down the sword blade "... We have deep history, you wouldn't understand. This blade... How I hate this blade... It was the cause of my failure, I was forced into the Twilight realm..." The creature refused to step into the light, all that could be seen was it's beastly-shaped shaped body and light glimmer off the sword. "I can see your escape has brought you to your new heroes... Well, not so new, I guess... But just the same, they'll pay the price of even meddling with Twilight. And _they_ wont have a future like your _father_ and _mother_ did, sad to say they wont live to see my new world once it's taken over Termina. Not even you." He pointed the blade at Ilye. "My minions, show this girl what we're capable of."  
Ilye gasped, as all the shadow creatures came at her.

_Elsewhere_

"Stop it!" Iris shouted "Leave me alone!" She tried her hardest to dodge the swinging blades from the Hylian men.

Skits looked down, seeing Iris swinging and Screaming at nothing, and was cawing at her in worry, but no matter what, she never heard him.  
"_Iris!?_" The sudden voice caused Skits to look toward a tunnel way. Jace came running in. "Iris, stop! Iris!" She never heard him. He walked in front of her, but all she saw were the Hylian men and the Lost Woods surrounding her. Jace tried walking toward her, but she swung her arm, and nearly hit him. "Snap out of it!" He reached and grabbed her arm when she swung again, but what she saw was a Hylian man bending down and grabbing her arm forcefully  
"GAH! LET ME GO!" She cried.  
"Iris, it's me! Calm down!" He tried hard to not make himself seem forceful, but she was trying everything in her power to hit him and kick him. He soon grabbed both her arms, and pulled her toward him, where his snout was next to her face, and said lightly "Iris, calm down, it's me, Jace... Alright?"  
She only lightly heard it, as it sounded like a faint echo through her head. "Jace, help me, please!"  
"I am, I'm right here, in front of you..."  
"But the men, they're trying to kill me!" She cried.  
Jace hugged her "No, no, this all in your head! Remember, we're in the Ruina Temple, this Temple's messing with your head..."  
She was a little confused. The images of the men before her and the forest all froze, and she felt a very real embrace around her, though couldn't see who it was. She knew the warmth, however. Jace's voice became clear, and soon, all the images began fading, and finally saw the dark tunnel ways and walls of the Temple, and saw Jace. "... Jace?"  
He let go of her, and looked her in the face "I'm here now, okay?"  
She dropped to her knees, breathing hard. It was all a little too much to take...  
He sighed, and bent down, she was crying.  
"It was so real! THAT WAS REAL, JACE!"  
"No, it wasn't, you were never hurt. It was all in your head." Jace rubbed her back "The Temple's magic, it causes you to see things."  
She leaned up and hugged him "B-But, I don't understand..."  
"C'mon, we gotta find Ilye... She has the Keaton flame. If we find it, there'll be no more moments like that, okay?" He stood, gently pulling her up with him.  
"Okay..."  
He wiped her face "This place isn't as big as it seems... I saw a stairway, It might lead to the surface."

She swallowed hard, and followed him, trying hard to get back into reality and forget what just happened. Skits landed on her head.

Jace walked on, mirages continued to try an grow in his view, and his mind kept trailing off, but he managed to keep his head in reality. Iris was having a hard time doing so.  
"Don't think negatively Iris, only think positive. It helps a lot." Jace added.  
Iris nodded. Skits was the only one not being effected by this.  
Along the way, Jace held Iris' hand and lead her through the maze-like tunnels, and took her to the stair way he was talking about before. "In all actuality, this place isn't that big at all... Those mirages and mind games make this place seem endless, though." Jace added "I can bet Ilye's already up at the next level, since I haven't seen her down here yet. I think I've been all the way around this place now." Jace looked up the stair way "You holding up alright, hun?"  
"... Yeah, I'm good." Iris responded.

_Shrine Room_

Ilye dodged a Twili Beast's attack. Only thing she could do was dodge and spit Deku Nuts, but they all missed. She soon saw a Twili Bird coming down at her, and she shot a Bubble directly at it!  
"_What the heck!?_" She dropped and rolled to dodge, when the bubble went straight through it, as if it was a ghost. Her laying on the ground, another beast came to attack her, but when it attacked, the attack went through her. It didn't effect her, and she didn't even feel it... "What on earth?" She stood up, and flinched when a beast jumped at her, going through her- again... "How is that possible?"  
The Lead Twili looked displeased... She glanced at him, noticing this slight irritation. She vaguely remembered the Keaton Elder saying that the Ruina Temple was the Temple of Mirages, and made mirages of your fears, and Ilye's highest fear was Twilight. And they didn't appear until after the flame went out, so all this must've been a mirage! She smirked, believing her mind to be playing highly-believable tricks on her "So, why hide in the shadows? You're not even real."  
The beast grunted, before laughing "You might be right... About my friends." The beasts around the room vanished. "But I'm as real as I can possibly be. But stepping into the light can ruin my complexion... Us Twili look better in the dark."  
"Trying to make me believe you... Pathetic." She felt behind her back, and could feel her sword. She unsheathed it, and it became visible. Before, it was hidden by the mirage of her sword being gone, but upon realization of it still being there, it appeared. "Then I'll just see how real you are!" She yelled. She held the sword in her left hand, and went running at full speed. She jumped as high as she could- and pretty high for a Deku Scrub- and sent a heavy slash straight at the Twili's chest, and he vanished. She landed firmly, knowing it would happen. She seemed pleased with herself on figuring it out... She sheathed her sword and dusted off her hands. The room fell silent, and it was calm again. "I knew it..." She looked ahead, and saw the Minami Statue. "... Too bad it wasn't the real deal, if I killed him here and now, I wouldn't have to worry about hunting him down..." She sounded almost sad about it. She walked to the statue, and noticed the vessel was gone... And also noticed the antler piece it was hanging on was gone. A ways off, there it lay off by the wall. "Oops... I must've broke the antler earlier and hadn't noticed..." She walked over, and bent down to pick up the vessel. She dusted it off, and smiled.

_**CLANK-ANK, ssskk...**_  
Ilye was silently lifted off the ground, when her snout was cupped off. She was lifted up, as she watched the Vessel roll off a ways as she still held onto the broken antler. She seemed terrified, not being able to speak... Out of the corner of her face, she saw massive jaws open wide, large serpentine fangs dripping and a long forked tongue. The creature whispered "I told you, I'm very real..." He chuckled lowly. "You had a good try, though... You actually cut me a little... But, dear Ilye, this isn't your game. You should've stayed home. Now, this Temple will be your tomb, and no one will know. What an empty death..."  
Ilye stared at the huge beastly head next to her, before seeing a blade show up in view, and was held to her short neck. She squeaked under her breath.  
"Oh shut up, I'm doing you a favor. I wont give you the torture of a slow death like your folksss. Well, it WAS long for your mother..." He hissed at the end "But regardless, I'll kill quickly and painlessly... You'll feel something for only a second."  
The blade being held to her throat was her father's old sword. She closed her eyes, seeming as if she was about to just let him do it, before quickly smacking the beast across the face with the statues broken antler. He screeched and dropped her, as she cried out. She held onto right above her chest, but just below her throat, before moving out of the way quickly. The sword gave her a cut, but not enough to need a lot of medical attention, more like a major cat scratch. He turned, before moving to chase Ilye, but when she ran out into the light, he made the mistake of following her. Immediately, he screeched out, spreading his wings, and the light showed a massive scar on his chest, a terrible-looking hole or wound. The beast disappeared before it could be hurt anymore. Ilye was breathing hard, and stared in that area... She soon looked at her hand where she'd held her neck, which was bleeding lightly. She stood slowly and scared.

"... Ilye, what's wrong!? I heard something up here!" Jace came running out of a door with Iris and Skits.  
Ilye remained without response, before turning, and answering. "... I'm... It's nothing, it was just a forest Wolfos..." She couldn't speak of what she'd just seen, for reasons she could only understand. "He was guarding the statue, but he's gone." She sheathed her sword silently, and walked off to pick up the vessel.  
Jace couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so different, so serious. But when she turned to his view, he saw the cut on her neck "I-Ilye, you're bleeding-"  
"I know, it's nothing. the Wolfos scratched me." Ilye handed Jace the vessel.  
Jace raised an eyebrow… The wound was thin, like a blade.

"Anyway, the vessel goes in the center of Minami's chest." Ilye answered. She handed the vessel to Jace "Ya' know what? Maybe you should do it, y'all are the heroes here."  
Jace simply shrugged, concerned for her odd behavior. He looked up at the looming statue, and grabbed the leg to pull himself up as he swung the vessel around his shoulder. With a grunt, he managed to pull himself up and balance as he gently began placing the vessel in the chest of Minami. Suddenly, the statue shook briefly, Jace jumped off, and backed up. Soon, a loud thud occurred as dust fell off the walls all around. The Vessel began to sink inside Minami's chest, and as if it was a heart beat, began pulsing light throughout the entire statue. The eyes lit up, and Minami's remaining tears in the vessel rolled down the statues face and hit the ground. At the moment the glowing tear hit, the entire floor lit up in a glorious gold light. It sunk into the walls and into the plant life and pulsed outside the Temple. They all stared in awe, Ilye especially being breath-taken by it. She felt the wound on her neck heal when pulsing light climbed Iris, Jace and Ilye.  
"Look!" Jace pointed to the walls. Creatures on the wall's engraved images were glowing. A two-tailed wolf, a hooded sea dragon and a wooly beast's images were carved into the walls and glowing. Jace looked outside, and soon motioned everyone to follow. Once outside, they saw the light seeping into the ground like water. The Keaton was still waiting for them. He looked thrilled to see them back. "I haven't seen the Temple activated in a long time." He spoke.  
"What exactly is it doing?" Iris asked, Skits tilting his head with the same question in mind.  
The Keaton cleared his throat "The tear gives new life to the earth around us, and it repels darkness. The Temple drains Minami, so it wasn't used in ancient past unless it was an emergency. The Tear Vessel is a part of Minami. That Temple itself is connected to Minami as well, and was created for the purpose of surging his amazing powers throughout the South at once to heal it. This Temple is the heart of Minami, which is why it's protected by that magic. Where ever Minami is now, he's refilling the earth with his sacred tears to repel the Twilight Realm from the South. It can only repel it enough to release the Deku's and other forest inhabitants from Twilight, though. For now, your work here in the South is done."

Ilye soon asked "So where to now...?"  
The Silver Keaton smiled "To the Elder, of course. He'd be furious if we didn't bring the Temple key back. You do _not_ want to see an angry six hundred and eighty seven year old Keaton at full spiritual power..." He laughed. Jace merely looked a little freaked out at the thought. Iris chuckled- which for some reason- seemed to surprise Ilye that for once, Iris and Jace's actions were reversed with each other this time.  
"Well, I'd say this played out quite well for the start of our adventure, wouldn't you say babe?"  
Iris merely glared at Jace on the _babe_ part.  
Ilye looked back into the Temple as the other's followed the Keaton back to Yuriko... "..." Her spirit-filled eyes were fueled with fear when the thought of her attacker surfaced... "How is he here? He can't leave the Twilight Realm I thought...?" She looked ahead as everyone walked away. "This never was supposed to have happened. What have I done? He'll try and kill them if he's here, I need to get to the bottom of this, and fast." Ilye caught up with everyone else...

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Moving On

I am so sorry for the wait everyone, been really super busy since my last update. But here's the next chapter ^^

* * *

-  
CHAPTER 6

Moving on.

Ilye was looking down, and hadn't even noticed Jace slowing down to walk side-by-side with her.  
"Ilye?"  
She jumped "Huh?"  
"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Jace asked.  
"It's nothing, just not feeling well, I guess." She lied.  
Jace shrugged, before adding "You're not half bad, y'know? I'm surprised you beat us to the shrine room back at Ruina Temple. I'm sure glad ya' did, Iris and I would've never heard you battling and probably would've gotten lost." Jace laughed "The way that Temple messes with your mind is awful."  
"Heh, tell me about it." Ilye smirked.

The group was back in Yuriko Village, which was the hidden home of most of Termina's Keatons. The Silver Keaton was leading them into the Spirit Tree. But as they went on, Ilye eventually stopped... She slowly slipped away from everyone and sat outside the tree on a root. She sighed and looked out toward the village. Looking up, she noticed the Twilight was no where to be seen, but it still baffled her as to how she ran into that Twili back at Ruina Temple. "I'm so stupid... I should've listened to the Keaton before I left, I knew there would be dire consequences, but I was too hung up on changing what went wrong." She scolded herself. She reached in a small pouch on her side, and pulled out a beaten up instrument. She stared at her scratched reflection, gazing into her own spirit-lit eyes. The instrument was given to her on her sixteenth birthday. And she deemed it as her most precious belonging, as sweet memories throughout time were held in this little instrument. She slowly put the mouth piece to her snout, and began to softly play a soothing, yet, sad tune. All else outside her thoughts began to fade, as she played this song. She got lost in memories every time she played it, and always temporarily forgot the world around her.

Iris began to walk back out, as Jace and the Keaton elder had, unsurprisingly, began to fuss over Jace's supposed clumsiness... The Elder expected Jace to bring his flame back, but alas, Jace didn't have the flame, which the argument started with the Keaton Elder yelling "You clumsy twit, you lost it!?" and Jace was sure he'd try and win this argument...  
"Skits, I don't understand men sometimes... Always having that need to best each other..." Iris shook her head. Skits, being a male himself, didn't quite understand females, but shrugged anyway to keep from starting something with Iris. Iris twitched a leaf, when she heard the sound of an instrument softly playing outside, and had only just realized Ilye disappeared. So she walked out, and looked out on a root, and saw Ilye playing the music. She smiled "Ilye, what're you doing out here?"  
Ilye stopped playing, and looked down at Iris. "Where's everyone else?"  
"... They'll be out soon." Iris answered. Ilye climbed down.  
"Was that a flute you were playing?" Iris asked.  
"No, It's an ocarina." She smiled with her answer.  
Iris looked interested "You're really good." Iris looked at it closely "If you don't mind me asking, what was that song you were playing...? It was beautiful..."  
"Oh, it was a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little. Really, it's one of only few songs I know." She chuckled. "But one of the best songs in my opinion. Not a lot of people are interested in my playing, though. So you're one of the first people to ask what it was." She laughed.  
Iris chuckled "Back in my home land, I heard flutes and things like that all the time. I sometimes miss the sound, so it was surprising." Iris paused, before speaking again "If it's alright, could I maybe hear it again?"  
"Of course, I'd love to play it for you!" Ilye lit up. She leaned on the tree, and began to play again. Iris smiled, and instantly, she was drawn to the song. It was a short song, but it was enough to sooth anyone... Ilye stopped, and took a breath, before pulling the ocarina away from her snout.  
"That was beautiful~!" Iris complimented.  
"Thank you. I still remember the words, too... I was always so hyper and outgoing as a child, and my mom always scolded my dad because he would get me excited before bed time, because he'd start playing with me when my mom was trying to calm me down..." Ilye laughed "She'd always sing that song to me when I did get hyper, and it never failed to make me tired and calm again... Or if I was scared of something, or had a nightmare, she'd sing it." Ilye paused, before she began to sing the words "_My girl, please close your eyes. Let these words sooth your cries. Not a tear will fall, when you hear my call, just take my hand as I show you a special land, as my love for you will never end. When you need me near, just close those eye's and hear my voice, so soft and clear. As the moon chases the sun, the day will have again begun. Just feel my embrace as I wish you sweet dreams tonight, and wake after dawn to say good morning to see it's morning light. My girl, I'll hold you close, and will always be here when you need most._"

Iris smiled "You're so lucky to remember your mother. She sounds like she was a caring woman."  
Ilye drew a breath "You have no idea..."  
The two continued to visit, before long, Jace and the Keaton came walking out. Jace was holding his head painfully.  
The Keaton shook his head "You foolish Deku, you should know not to get in an argument with a Keaton."  
"The old coot didn't even let me explain! Try _don't argue with someone whose more ancient than the Temple itself_, the old man would probably forget he has nine tails if they weren't attached!" With that, a sharp headache hit Jace massively. "GAH!"  
"You know he can still hear you, right?"  
"I DO NOW!" He yelled inside the tree.  
Iris chuckled.  
The Keaton gave a little mischievous laugh. He soon turned to Ilye and Iris. "Well, with that done, I think it's best you all set out to Snowhead, the next vessel will be found there... The North Spirit, Hokubu, is also waiting for you. I'd help, but I need to stay and guard Yuriko, seeing as it's one of the few safest places in Termina, so it'd be the first the Twili would attempt to attack again."  
"We understand." Jace answered, as he walked to his Fiance`. "First, we need to make a quick stop to the house, so we can really get set up for this journey... We're not exactly fully equipped."  
"Of course."  
"... Since Minami just dropped us off here in the South Wildlands, I have no idea which way is home..." Jace chuckled nervously.  
Before Keaton could speak, Ilye answered "Oh! I know my way around the Wildlands!"  
"You've got yourself a guide." The Keaton added.  
"Well then, Ilye, lead the way." Jace smiled.  
Ilye gave a Deku grin "Gladly!"  
Iris smiled at Jace, having a little more trust in Ilye. Skits flew up to land on Iris' head. The Keaton watched as his old friends set off into the Floreana Provence once more.

The walk back was long, the night continued on as the Moon only rose higher into the sky upon the hours. Before long, Jace yawned. "What I want to do is go home and go to sleep..."  
Iris looked to his tired eyes "We can't..."  
"I know..."  
Iris held his hand "I'm sure somewhere down the road, we can catch some sleep."  
The blond deku responded. "What I really wish was that this whole thing would be over so we wouldn't have to postpone our marriage, y'know?"  
Ilye looked back. "When exactly were you two planning on getting married?"  
"Not exactly sure... But I WAS hoping soon. Now this comes up." Jace responded.  
Iris added "I understand you're looking forward to this, but we do need to make plans for it, and that'd take a lot of time, too. I guess we could use this time to plan, right?"  
Jace paused, before speaking "I guess."

"..." Ilye turned forward again. She, too, was getting tired now. "Well, we're almost back to the Deku Forest, so it isn't much more of a walk."

Jace sighed in relief, and followed closely. It was still quite a walk, but Iris didn't mind. She enjoyed walking through the forest at night, as the moon light leaked through the branches of sky-scraping trees. The wind howled through the leaves, shaking them with the soothing lulls and howls of night. She looked at Jace smiling, but noticed he didn't even really care. He was pretty driven to get where they were going, too driven to realize Iris was even looking at him.  
Ilye looked back, almost as if knowing Iris was looking toward them. She glanced at Jace, then ahead "Y'know? I think when we reach Termina Field after getting the things we need, we should camp out... I mean, I'm sure it'd be better to get to Snowhead in the morning anyway."  
Jace began "But, the Twilight-"  
"It's not going anywhere, and we have plenty enough time. We need our sleep for any danger we may find in Snowhead. I don't know if you know, Jace, but where we're going, is far beyond where you've ever traveled in Snowhead. We're going beyond Snowhead to be exact, to a very dangerous and deathly cold place. And first thing's first, we have to find the Vessel Guardian for Hokubu, then we have to actually FIND Hokubu. There's a lot to be done."  
"And how do you know all this...?" Jace asked, crossing his arms.  
"Well... The Keaton told me."  
Jace shrugged "Whatever you say... I'm sure he would've told us something important like that first."  
"Guess he forgot..." Ilye turned to look ahead.  
"The Keaton doesn't forget... But anyway, I'll think about it..." Jace responded.

With time, they arrived at the Deku Forest, and by here, Jace began leading till they reached the clearing where his home sat underground. Ilye broke away from Iris, Jace, and Skits to look around the clearing at the many training boards with sword slits and scuffs on them. She smiled and wowed under her breath "These must be old..."

Inside, Jace had taken off the sheath of his current sword and switched with his new green-hilted sword he'd gotten recently. Iris kept her new sword from Yuriko Village. Jace left the room, with "I'll be right back."  
Iris nodded, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
Jace dug through a trunk of items and tools, before something he saw sparked his memory... He reached down, and pulled out his old rucksack that he'd used three years ago when he'd met Iris. It was so torn up and worn, it wouldn't hold much anymore... But he loved looking back on those memories of young love and adventure. They still had that young love, as they were only just now entering that state of marriage, but the puppy-dog love that they had after Iris stayed was something he never wanted to forget. Blushing wildly just because Iris would kiss him on the cheek, or acting goofy over the little things. Iris would be so shy, she wouldn't even kiss Jace on the snout when in a crowded public place because she'd be cutely embarrassed, of which Jace would just kiss her instead. He kinda missed the fluttery feeling of it. But regardless, it still didn't amount to what they have now. They were a little older and a tad bit wiser.

He sat the rucksack back into the trunk, and grabbed his new rucksack and began putting items in it. A few blankets if needed, some medicine. He looked over, and stood. He reached up on the wall, grabbing the grappling hook off a nail on the wall, as well as his old rope. He looked up and down for anything they may need, and would grab it if he deemed it important. And then for once, he remembered his canteen. Of all things Deku Scrubs need, it's some water... But he realized he wouldn't be using it much in Snowhead, because the water would probably be frozen anyway... But he took it anyway for future needs.

The blond Deku Boy reached up on a shelf that sat at the end of the room, and grabbed a pair of thick fingerless gloves, put them in the rucksack, then grabbed three pairs of thick warm gloves for Snowhead, and slipped a pair on. Jace then grabbed a belt that had pouches hanging from it, which came with a little pocket knife in a little pouch holder. He put his wallet in one of the pouches. And with one final preparation, he walked over to a tall closet, and reached in, pulling out at least three thick pelt coats, as well as some thick pelt pants. Considering he himself wore some pretty thin animal pelt pants, they weren't going to keep him warm in several days of harsh, Deku-killing cold weather... And walking around with an open vest without a shirt like it's Summer Vacation at Great Bay would've been down-right dumb. He stuffed the clothes into the rucksack, and finally, looked into a mirror and situated his vest, tightened his belt and gloves and redid his ponytail before finally walking out of the room.

"Well, hey there, hot-stuff." Iris joked "Took ya' long enough. You spent most of your time just fixing up your clothes, didn't you?"  
Jace stifled a laugh with "Pfft- Haha, gotta stay a good-looking stud, y'know?"  
Iris rolled her eyes "If you say so. Let's go, Ilye's out there waiting on us."  
Jace nodded, and Iris walked out. Jace began for the doorway, but stopped and looked back momentarily "... We'll be home soon again, I hope."  
He walked out into the cool night air, and closed up the door way to their home, then turned to see Ilye sitting on the hammock a ways off. "C'mon, Ilye, we're heading out." Jace called out.  
Ilye groaned as she sat up, before jumping down and walking to Jace and Iris. Skits flew out of a tree and landed on Iris' head.  
Ilye smiled "Let's go! I'm so excited!"  
"Never seen a Deku so excited to walk into the coldest parts of Termina before." Jace chuckled "I like your attitude." He began on toward the Deku Village with Iris, Skits, and Ilye following behind.  
Iris walked up next to him, and smiled. "Like old times."  
"Yeah, you could say that. Of course, that was back when you _hated_ me." He responded, before adding "I knew from the start you were crazy about me."  
Iris' spirit-lit orbs glanced at the blond boy, seeing that _so-sure-of-himself_ smile, a smile only another Deku would notice. And a smile that said a thousand words that only Iris would understand. She smirked back "Yeah, I was."

It was about an hour passed midnight when they arrived in Termina Field. Ilye was a little overly curious of the field, and kept saying how bare it was...  
"It's so bare, I mean, you can see all the way to Snowhead, and look! You can see Ikana Castle!"  
"I thought you'd seen Termina Field before, Ilye?" Iris asked "You act like you've never been here..."  
Ilye paused, before fake-coughing "W-Well. I... Was a little younger when I last saw it. I must've not been able to see all this..."  
"Uhh-huhh... Well, don't get too caught up in the sights, cause we're passing straight through and going North." Jace added "Thanks to the Keaton's _explanative_ advice," Jace paused, having a sarcastic tone on explanative "I have no idea where we're supposed to find the next vessel, or this _Hokubu_ guy."  
"Maybe the Gorons will know? You could always ask Darmorn, babe." Iris suggested.  
Jace answered with interest "I guess we could. There's a chance he may know something." Jace paused, before looking at Iris. "You just called me _babe_"  
"And?"  
Jace laughed "You hate it when I call you babe..."  
"... Well, I guess it's just grown on me."  
Ilye looked out, as she saw the tall walls of Clocktown and it's town's lights, she wasn't really paying much mind to Iris and Jace changing subjects. She wanted to explore a little, but the task ahead kept her on track.  
"Anyway... So, Ilye, do you happen to know who Darmorn is?" Jace asked.  
"Yeah, he's the leader of the Goron clan."  
Jace added "Have you and him met before?"  
Ilye shook her head no "Nah, I've only heard of him. I've wanted to meet him, though! I heard he's an excellent blacksmith!"  
"You bet he is! He makes all of our weapons. And he even made the legendary-"  
"_Iron-edge sword!_" They both said at the same time. It didn't take them long to get into a conversation on weaponry and some of it's history. Their shared interests kept them going on and on. During this, Iris and Skits simply walked behind them, and Iris rolled her eyes with a smirk "You'd think they were related, huh, Skits?"  
Skits simply laughed with his little scratchy bird tone.

About half the way, Ilye and Jace conversed about several different things. Iris pretty much just remained silent aside from throwing in occasional "Yeah"'s and "Uh-huh"'s. The moon still held high in the sky when they all reached a bridge that crossed over the large canyon-like wall that separated Snowhead's mountain feet from Termina Field.  
"What were the Dragalfos like, Jace? Were they mindless beasts like the Lizalfos?"  
"No, only when they got really angry." Jace laughed.  
Iris added in "They were still pretty dumb, though... Almost everything they did that was smart were orders from Majora. If they improvised a plan, it'd cause them to end up failing."  
"And what about that Majora guy? Who was he?" Ilye asked with intrigue.  
The blond boy answered "Well... He was no Dragalfos... He was a demon."  
Iris shuddered at memories "He was terrible... He possessed Jace before he was defeated for good, and he almost had Jace kill me. Long story short, he was just an old demon who was desperate for revenge on the world he wanted to destroy, and Jace and I got dragged into it."  
"Wow." Ilye mouthed "Glad he's gone..."  
The blond boy looked to Ilye with an oncoming question in mind. "... I've got a few things I've been wondering about you, though... How do you know so much about the Twilight? And don't say the Keaton, there's gotta be some personal experience that you had to deal with for you to know so much."  
"Well... Like Keaton said before, they took over my village. I had to fight a few Twili myself, but my only chance of survival was to find help..."  
"Wait... Keaton mentioned you had to save your family. Why didn't you bring them with you?" Jace asked.  
Ilye looked ahead for a moment, before glancing at Jace, Iris, and Skits. "Well... Truth is... There is no chance to save them. They got killed by the Twili. The whole village was fighting them off, but my father and mother died protecting the village. I was the only person left of my family. It was my fault the village was raided. I was told to stand guard, but I ignored my duties and wondered off elsewhere to... Well, be with a friend." She rubbed her arm lightly. "But, I'm going to make things right... I'm going to help you guys stop the Twilight. I know it'd make my father and mother proud." She gazed hopefully at Jace and Iris, feeling inspired by them. "I'm going to prove I could be a hero in their eyes, just like you guys were to my village. I know my father and mother are watching me, so I'm going to do my best. I wanted to make them proud."  
Jace smiled "Well... I can tell you, if you were my kid, I'd be extremely proud."  
Iris nodded "We'll help you the best we can, Ilye. We're all fighting for family. Twilight will fall, one way or another."  
The Wildlands girl seemed very touched by their words. "Thank you."  
Iris nodded. She soon held a look of concern. "... So, what of your friend? Were they taken in battle back home...?"  
"Thank Din, no. He's safe, believe me. Anyway, everything we were wont matter when all this is over."  
Iris was a little confused on her mention of the Hylian Goddess, Din, considering Ilye was Terminan, but ignored it.  
Jace added "Sounds to me like y'all were more than just friends... Did something happen between you two for y'all to be just friends?"  
"Uh-... No, it's just that he's-... Well I... I-It's not important. It was complicated."  
Iris nudged Jace in the arm. "... It's fine... Relationships don't always work out."  
"Well, no, we worked out perfectly! But I'm just saying, if something were to happen to me in this current-... During this journey, there wont be an us anyway. But if I succeed, there probably wont be an us after then either."  
Jace and Iris were growing confused.  
"Like I said, don't worry about it, it's not important." Ilye looked ahead, growing a bit cold as they climbed higher on the mountain trail. Skits glanced at Iris, hoping for an explanation that'd make sense, but they just dropped the subject where it was, realizing it was only hard on Ilye, and it wasn't really anyone else' business anyway...

Jace cleared his throat, before reaching in his rucksack to pull out three folded coats. "Here. Put these on, we're getting higher onto the mountain."  
Ilye nodded and took a coat and put it on. Iris put hers on as well. Jace put his on and began to lead everyone on up the mountain. Skits' beak began chattering, and he flew up and hid in Iris' hood.  
Quiet time passed, and they moved on through the cold. Jace was starting to wonder if he should've taken Ilye's advice on camping out and moving on in the morning... The weather was starting to look bad. The wind howled around the four and snow was being blown in their faces. "Honey, are you alright?" Jace called towards Iris as she shivered. Her warm spirit-lit eyes were closed slightly, they were burning from the wind.  
"Jace, I'm freezing..." Iris muttered "We need to stop somewhere..." she coughed. A jolt of concern struck Jace when she coughed. The mountainous region of Termina never usually got so cold before they reached the mountain village.  
"I agree." Ilye called back "It's too dangerous to move on in this weather..."  
Iris slowed down and covered her face.  
"Iris, sweetheart, we need to keep moving... C'mon, there's gotta be a place to stay somewhere around here..." Jace gently folded his arms around Iris and kept her moving.  
"Ilye, are you alright?" Jace asked.  
"I'm fine. Is Iris gonna be okay?"  
Jace held her close to him "She's never really been able to handle the cold like Terminans. I wasn't expecting things to get this bad."  
"..." Ilye thought "Jace, there's a cavern a ways from here, follow me!"  
Jace nodded "C'mon, Iris..."  
They followed Ilye, and sure enough, Ilye uncovered a large cavern under a mid-sized rock. Ilye had Jace help her roll it out of the way. Jace lead Iris down there, and Ilye followed close behind.  
"How'd you know this was here, Ilye?" Jace asked.  
"I found it a while back." She took off her coat.  
Jace had Iris sit down next to the wall "Iris. You, Ilye, and Skits stay here and keep warm. I'll be back with some fire wood, goodness willing it'll actually start a spark..."

Jace went out in a hurry.  
Ilye gave Iris her coat "Here, let me put this over you."  
"Thank you." Iris thanked lowly.  
"You're welcome." Ilye spoke.

It took Jace quite a while, but he returned with some wood. "Sorry it took so long... It's kinda hard to find firewood in a blizzard..."  
"It's fine." Ilye answered, she took the wood from Jace and laid it in the middle of the room.  
"Now to start a fire without catching myself on fire..." Jace muttered.  
Ilye stopped him "Don't worry about it. I got it."  
Jace looked puzzled when Ilye began placing rocks in a circle around the firewood "... Ilye, what're you doing?"  
Iris watched with curiosity.  
She remained silent. She stood over the circled firewood, and began rubbing her hands together quickly. Her hands began glowing in red, and suddenly, she blew into the red lit-energy, and the energy hit the wood and lit on fire. Jace, Iris, and Skits jumped in shock.  
"Ta-da! Fire! Completely safe to be near." She smiled proudly.  
"How did you-!?" Jace couldn't believe his eyes.  
Ilye sat down "It's just magic. Unfortunately, it's the only thing I know with magic." She laughed "A lot of practice and a good mentor is the only reason I know this."  
"I'm impressed..." Iris muttered.  
Ilye stuck her hand literally in the fire to move a piece of wood back into place. Jace and Iris looked at her like she was crazy. Ilye laughed "It's like Fox-fire, it can't burn you."  
Jace sighed in relief...

Time passed... Jace had laid out a pallet for everyone to sleep. Iris was still shivering. Jace felt guilty for having rushed into the cold the way he did. He'd laid down by Iris, hoping to keep her warm. Skits looked at him momentarily, before puffing up in a warm ball of feathers. Ilye had already laid down and was presumed to be asleep.  
"Good night, sweetheart... Stay warm..." Jace spoke lovingly, close to Iris.  
She smiled lightly. "Thank you... Good night..." She snuggled close to him.

Ilye simply lay with her eyes closed. She couldn't sleep, however. She opened her eyes to watch the light of the fire flicker on the walls. She laid there for a long time... Long enough for Jace and Iris to fall asleep. After clearing thoughts from her mind, she eventually drifted to sleep's embrace.

... _"C'mon, get up sleepy head..." A teasingly loving male voice called. Ilye sat up, and looked around. She was sitting on a large body of grass. She looked next to her, and saw an unfamiliar face gazing at her in affection. She never met this boy in her life.  
"You gonna sleep the whole day away, babe? We gotta go soon, it's gonna start getting dark."  
'Wha?' Ilye thought... She tried speaking 'Who are you?', but she couldn't control what she said... Instead, she spoke "Oh, I know... It's just so beautiful and quiet here..."  
'What on earth!? That isn't my voice!' Ilye's thoughts rang.  
The boy stood and stretched, before helping Ilye up. Ilye couldn't control her movements either. Ilye had walked over to some some water, and looked into it and washed her hands of the dirt from the ground from sleeping on the grass. Ilye felt confused and worried, when the face she looked into in the water's reflection wasn't her own. This girl was someone completely different. Suddenly, in a rush, Ilye was floating over the water now... She shook her head. She wasn't looking through the girls eyes anymore. Ilye felt almost like a spirit, and she looked down at the water below her, and she didn't have a reflection. The other Hylian girl stood, and was given a loving embrace by the Terminan boy.  
"Hello?" Ilye called out, but they didn't hear her. "Hey!"  
The girl looked at the boy, and they kissed. The girls' arms were around the boys shoulders, and they slowly fell down for her hands to meet his.  
"Let's go back to the village." The girl smiled "I'm sure my parents are wondering where I am, I best go check in with them."  
The boy nodded, and they walked away. Ilye was left floating there, utterly and completely dumbstruck as to what just happened. She floated to a cliff side, and looked out on a large, flourishing land of greenery, too big and widespread than the swamp... She wasn't sure where she was. Everything looked new and fresh. "Am I still in Termina...?" She watched the two Deku Scrubs walk away hand-in-hand... "Who are they?!"_

"Who are they...?! Why am I h-..." Ilye opened her eyes. She was back in the fire-lit cavern. She began to feel her face, and looked at her hair, she was still Ilye... She was breathing like she'd just run a mile... "That wasn't a dream... That couldn't have been a dream... It was too real... I didn't even sleep."

_To Be Continued..._


	7. A Stubborn Heart's Fear

Extremely short chapter o.o; had kind of a writer's block when I wrote this ^.^;;

* * *

-  
CHAPTER 7

**DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY**

A Stubborn Heart's Fear

Everyone had woken up and Jace had just packed everything away again. Iris rubbed her eyes and shivered slightly. Ilye had left to see how the weather and area was after the storm. She said she'd see how far the village was while she was out.  
"Iris, I hope you don't mind the wait? It might take Ilye a while." Jace asked. He seemed irritated in his tone and actions...  
Iris smiled "I don't mind." Secretly, Iris had some worry in her... She'd been scared to be honest from the start about the whole Twilight situation, and looked down. She could hear some stress in Jace's voice, probably from the weather. She wanted deeply to try and get their minds both off their troubles and worries "So, uh." She walked up to him, and held his hands. She hated seeing him so irritated, and was trying hard to think quick of something to cheer him up. "So, babe, with our _alone_ time, would you perhaps like to discuss some future plans? Maybe the Wedding? Or even, after, the Wedding?" Iris said in a more flirty sweet fashion that she was hoping would make Jace at least smile or chuckle. She lovingly leaned in closer to Jace, their snouts almost touching. Skits seemed to roll his eyes, considering they weren't alone obviously. Skits had a 'Trying a little to hard there, Iris.' look on his face.  
Jace seemed to show brief interest, but he felt more effected by her efforts to cheer him up than he showed, not to mention her more _affectionate_ and loving tone caused a chill to go up his back. He wanted badly to go along with it and kiss her right there, but he gently let her hands go and backed up "Iris, right now isn't the time... Maybe later."

Skits had an "Ouch..." look on his face, when Iris' silence showed she felt sort of a sting. Her leaves fell. Jace turned around and began putting everyone's things together so they could just grab them and go when ready. She felt a little hurt, him showing so little interest in her actions to make things better. "Sure... If you say so." she spoke lowly before going to the entry way of the cave, and began waiting for Ilye. Jace looked at her for a moment, and looked a little hurt himself. He wasn't trying to upset her, he was just in a hurry to get to the village where it's warm. Skits puffed up, and knew well to stay out of it...  
"... How long will it be till Ilye gets back?" Iris asked.  
"..." Jace continued looking at her shadowed form in the doorway of the cavern, before answering "I don't know..."

It was about twenty minutes of a wait, before Ilye finally came back to the cavern "Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long, I had a run in with some deep snow... But, the village isn't too far from here, and I cleared a path for the walk there."  
"Alright." Jace grabbed his things and got ready "Let's head out, and hurry and get there... I'm freezing my leaves off."  
Iris silently slipped her coat on and walked out before everyone else.  
Ilye looked at Skits "... Why's she so crabby?"  
Skits motioned his wings in a "Don't worry about it" way, and in his little birdy way, answered "It's nothing big..."  
Jace simply shrugged for his reply, but didn't feel like actually telling her why. Jace himself wasn't sure why what he said earlier upset Iris _that_ much.  
They all walked out and followed Iris. Jace had walked this trail so many times, but the storm last night really beat things up, and if not for Ilye's trail, he'd have trouble finding his way up to the village. The walk there was pretty silent. Iris eventually calmed down a little. She walked next to Jace, and leaned on him, and wrapped her arm around him. He didn't show much response aside from a smile though, and didn't even wrap his arm around her, which usually he would. Iris didn't react this time. She just held her concern in mind. That morning felt a little more tense to Ilye, and she remained silent as she moved her way up to the lead of the group.  
They passed the old mountain village and passed the bridges over the large lake, before finally reaching the Goron village. There, many Goron came to greet Jace and Iris in a hurry.

Gorons hugged and shook hands with the Dekus one after another. They all smiled, laughed and joked, happy to see them.  
Some Gorons had been working on houses and adding on, and forging metals and weapons, as Gorons are well-known blacksmiths with their handy work in materials. Making weapons and even sometimes furniture and household appliances that're great for old-style living.  
The three had to watch out sometimes for young Gorons practice rolling around the village...  
Another Goron finally came up and shook Jaces hand once more. "Brother, Sister, it's been so long! How are you?" A Goron asked.  
Jace answered "Brothers!" He paused "We've been doing well!"  
As always, Jace and Ilye made conversation, and Iris remained slightly silent aside from small replies. The leader, Darmorn, finally came out to greet his old friends. Iris was shocked when she was the first one who received a deathly-tight hug from the huge leader of the Goron tribe. "I'm... Glad to see you too, Darmorn..." She wheezed.  
"C'mere, Jace, it's been a while!" He used his free arm to give Jace a tightened hug that made the blond boy wheeze for breath. Darmorn put both of them down, as they tried hard to catch their breath... Jace laughed afterword.  
"And who's this young lady?" Darmorn asked about Ilye.  
Ilye introduced herself "A friend of Jace and Iris, sir! My name's Ilye!" She reached her hand out to shake Darmorn's hand.  
He laughed, and shook her hand, which was hard to do considering how huge his hands were and how small Deku Scrub's were. "Any friend of Jace and Iris, is a sister of the Gorons."  
Skits had a look that said "And what am I? Chopped liver?"  
"Whoo, I'm glad you guys chose this morning to come. There was a strange horrible storm last night." Darmorn said.  
"Actually..." Jace began "I kinda rushed it, and we started our travel last night... We had to find a place to spend the night, so we found a cavern to stay in till morning."  
"What!?" Darmorn replied. He laughed "Jace, you're as stubborn as ever."  
"Tell me about it." Iris added quickly and lowly, which earned her a glance from Jace.  
Darmorn began again "C'mon, I got a big pot of Dodongo Stew cooking. It'll help warm you guys up."  
Ilye had a look of wonder on her face "Oh, that sounds good!"  
Jace laughed and agreed. Iris' silence, however, had him concerned. "Iris, Skits, how's that sound?"  
Skits licked his beak and smiled big, all he cared about was something warm to put in his stomach. Iris simply nodded.

Inside the large household of the Goron tribe, the smell of the stew filled every room, nook, and cranny. Skits' mouth was watering.  
They all sat down at a large stone table. Of course, for Jace, Iris, and Ilye, the seats had to be elevated. Darmorn had sat bowls down filled with this delicious smelling stew for everyone, plus a little saucer for Skits.  
"So, mind filling me in on this whole journey, Jace?" Darmorn asked, after chugging down a bowl of stew in a single gulp.  
Jace looked to Ilye- Who had been too busy with drinking the sauce from the stew. Jace answered "Sure." he paused, then continued. "Ever heard of the Twilight Realm?"  
"I don't believe I have. But I've heard strange stories about a swallowing darkness that fell over the South and a lot of the East. I heard a lot of monsters began showing up there, to."  
"Exactly. That darkness is the Twilight Realm... You wont believe this, but THE Spirit, Minami, saved Iris and I when we got caught up in it. He told us to find the Light Spirits around Termina and reawaken them. We already reawakened Minami's full power at the Ruina Temple in the South... Minami and the Keaton sent us to find the next guardian, Hokubu. I was told he lived beyond the Snowhead Mountains in the wild lands of the North."  
"I see... I've heard stories like these, actually... But they were from Termina's ancient past. I've especially heard about Hokubu... It's true. Some say when they got lost in the Northern Wildlands, a giant wolf would appear to them and lead them to his safe sanctuary. I've heard it was Hokubu. But these days, travelers go into the Wildlands to search for this mystic wolf, and no one ever hears from them again... Some of us believe something happened to Hokubu years ago that caused him to vanish from these lands. Sad really... I'm afraid I don't know much more about him."  
"You don't say? Would you happen to know anyone who might be able to tell us more about him or his sanctuary's location?" Jace asked.  
"Well... My father did, but he passed away years ago... I could ask around, seeing as this legend is little out of my knowledge." Darmorn insisted.  
Jace added "Thank you. We have to hurry... If we don't find Hokubu-"  
"And his vessel keeper." Ilye added with a full-sounding mouth.  
"... Yes, and if we don't find his vessel keeper, then the North will be swallowed up by Twilight... Once everything is swallowed up, it's all over. Everyone can only reside in the Twilight realm as spirits, and time never moves. Only for it's Twili inhabitants will time flow. We'd be trapped forever... I should know, I was stuck in Twilight with Iris... It's horrible."  
Iris suddenly moved her bowl away from her, and jumped off her seat. Everyone looked at her and paused.  
Darmorn began "Sister? Are you not hungry?"  
"... No." She said quickly before leaving.  
Jace sighed. Ilye looked at Jace with concern on her face, as well as stew sauce... "Um..."  
"I'll be back. Ilye, you know enough about all this, can you continue on for me? I'm gonna go check on Iris."  
"Sure!" Ilye answered.  
Jace paused, before adding "And, uhh... You may want to wipe your snout."  
Ilye crossed her eyes to look at her snout, before wiping the stew off her snout with the dinner cloth.  
Jace hopped down, and began out of the room. He looked for Iris for a while, and couldn't find her. "Iris?" He called. Jace walked to the balcony of the two story hight, and looked down onto the bottom floor. He saw Iris walk into a small cave-lake room. He walked downstairs and reached the bottom level. All the Goron tribe members were either outside or upstairs, so the bottom level was pretty empty and quiet. Concern struck Jace like needles when he heard Iris sob lightly, '_Surely she wasn't this upset about this morning._' he thought. He looked inside the room and asked gently "Iris?"  
"... It's nothing." She obviously lied.  
Jace walked in silently. He looked around, it was an old tunnel filled with rocks. She was sitting on a rock, and had her back turned to Jace. He scratched the back of his head, as he usually did when he was either stumped, felt bad, or was nervous. "Iris, what's wrong?"  
"I already told you, it's nothing..."  
"... Was it this morning?"  
Iris sat up, and looked at him. "Wha-? ... No."  
"Then tell me what's wrong, it's not like you to just storm out of a room like that and run off and hide." Jace responded, with more worry in his tone than he intended.  
Iris' leaves twitched. Suddenly, she felt like a little teenager again when she thought of how awkward that must've looked for her. She sighed "Jace... I'm scared." she cried lightly.

Jace's front leaves fell slightly. "... About what?"  
"Everything." She answered pretty straight forwardly. "Jace, this was all so sudden. We don't know what the heck we're up against, or what even caused it! I'm not even engaged to you for a day, and our lives and our world is suddenly put in danger! Then some ancient spirit expects US to fix it all! Why us!? We don't even know where to go! We could die on this journey, and poor Ilye, we'd be taking her down with us!" She paused, and by now, she was sobbing again. "If I'd known that in a matter of days, the world might end and time would stop and we wouldn't even make it to our married life, I'd be spending every moment and chance of down time trying to prove the highest extent of my love for you..."  
"Whoa, whoa, take it easy..." Jace felt his heart ache at her broken voice sobbing like this. It was all a little sudden.  
He held her closely as she put her hands on his chest and buried her head. "Jace, I'm so scared... I've tried to hide it, but I can't... Are you not concerned about all this...?"  
"..." He held her closer, and whispered to her "I am scared... I'm just as scared. It's got me just as upset, this whole thing... And Iris, believe me, I've wanted so badly to spend all my time with you, just to stay home just you and me. And I want a future with you. But, we've gotta fight for it, otherwise, that future would be a ruined one."  
"But there wouldn't be a future, we'd be stuck in Twilight."  
"Not if we stayed in Yuriko, Twilight can't reach there."  
Iris closed her eyes "It'd be a miserable little life being stuck in little Yuriko. I want a future where us, as a family, maybe even with a family, can be happy years from now..."  
Jace blushed at the thought. He honestly answered. "... I do, to... And I promise, we will."  
She sobbed with broken breathes "I'm sorry. I've been scared ever since the moment we got sucked in Twilight. I've been hiding it, trying to be strong. But I'm just so afraid we'll never see the day we get married. This is bigger than Majora and the Dragalfos, Jace. We knew what we were doing then, but we're lost right now, everything's a blur. And you mentioning how bad it might be up there with Darmorn, I just couldn't handle it..."

"Was that what this morning was about, to? I mean, it was little sudden of you to just up and be all bubbly and flirty like that." Jace looked her in the eyes, as he gently rose her head to look at him.  
Iris nodded lightly "You looked stressed, and I figured I would just try to lighten things up... I was just trying to get both our minds off of it. It just wasn't like you to respond so coldly, so I let it get to me..."  
Jace listened closely "I'm sorry, I was just driven to get you all to the village. Ilye's little plan to go out and clear the path for us was unnecessary, but there was no stopping her, and she was pretty keen on keeping us in there until it was _safe_. It sorta irritated me." something about the way Jace had been looking at Iris, made him seem like he was growing eager or impatient about something... Iris wanted to say something, but ignored it.

"I'm sorry for being a little awkward or crabby today... I wasn't angry at you, I was just worried, and also a little hurt about what my own off actions caused. Usually, when I'm trying to cheer you up, you would-"  
Jace had cut her off, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her as if he'd been waiting days just to do it. She was shocked for only a few moments, before she returned an embrace and held him to herself closely. Their kiss lasted a few moments, as they nuzzled each other sweetly. Jace had slightly pulled his snout from their kiss, before lightly saying "I would do that...? I'm sorry, I just... Really needed to do that..."  
Iris smiled lightly "It's fine, I don't mind…" she slowly moved back into the kiss, and moved her arms up to rest over Jace's shoulders and held her hands behind his neck. Jace ran his hands over the softness of her autumn leaves softly before holding her gently again. It was a sudden powerful emotion that fell over them, and they didn't want to let each other go... Jace moved his snout from their kiss again. "I've wanted to do that since this morning... I love you so much..."  
Iris' heart fluttered "I love you, to..."  
They stood in the darkness of the cave, enjoying their first real time to themselves since the night Jace had proposed to Iris. Iris felt more at ease and calmed in what felt to be an endless embrace... They kissed softly, before they simply stood staring at each other's spirit-lit eyes with pure affection. Jace always got lost in Iris' gorgeous Hylian eyes when he got the chance. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Iris' and whispered "We're gonna make it out of this alive and well, we're gonna get married, and I'm gonna give you all the love in this world, you understand me? Don't you ever think otherwise..."  
"Thank you..." Iris whispered in response. She kissed him one final time. They didn't want to leave the moment, but they had to force themselves to move out of each others embrace. Iris' arms fell from Jace's shoulder, only for Jace to catch one of her hands in one of his.

"I guess we should go back to the others?" Iris asked.  
Jace responded "I suppose... We DO have things to do."  
Iris nodded, and held Jace's hand gently. "Alright." she ran her fingers through Jace's fingers for a better grip.  
"But... Please don't run off when something bothers you like that, you really scared me, I had no idea what was wrong."  
"I'm sorry." Iris responded.  
Jace gave an assuring smile "I'm about to be your husband, you can trust me with anything... Don't ever be scared of discussing something so big with me, there isn't anything we can't make it through..."  
"I wont be scared..." She used her free hand to move that large leaf that hung over Jace's face and partially over one of his eyes. She remembered a time he'd freak out if she saw behind it due to his old curse that _X_ marked above his eye.  
She still felt awkward for her sudden show of fear about the Twilight taking over Termina and running off crying... And a little more awkward after realizing that they just kissed like that in such a not-so private place... Jace had felt the same way after he looked out toward the far out exit way, hoping Ilye hadn't come to look for them. He just looked at Iris and chuckled. "Um... Well, uh... Maybe I shoulda accepted that little kiss this morning?"  
Iris chuckled and blushed. They felt like completely love-struck teenagers again rather than almost-married adults...

They walked out of the cave and into the empty room before walking upstairs again.

Ilye was telling jokes to Darmorn, as they were both cutting up laughing. Darmorn's attention was brought to the Deku pair walking into the doorway.  
"See, I told you we didn't have to go looking for them, they're back." Ilye spoke. Jace scratched his head, glad they hadn't come looking for them since they'd needed that time alone...  
"You're friend here is hilarious!" Darmorn said to Jace and Iris. "She's like the female version of you Jace." He was still laughing at, surely, the joke before.  
Jace chuckled "You ought to see her sword work, she's a great swordsmen... Swords-woman, I mean." Jace cleared his throat, before adding "Anyway, anymore info on the whole _Find more information on Hokubu_ thing?"  
"Actually-" Ilye began "Darmorn said that a little bit beyond here, there's an old tribe of people named the Wa-... Watora... Watt..."  
"The Watarara." Darmorn finished for her.  
Iris stifled a laugh "Wow, that's a mouthful."  
"They're a race of Bird people. They're hidden town is located deeper into the North. Not many have been there, but a few of our Gorons have made trips there to sell lumber and rocks for the material to build their homes. I can assign one of our warriors to take you there. Just be careful, it's dangerous out there, especially for Deku Scrubs. I've never even seen Business Scrubs go that far into the Wild North. The reason I'm sending you there is because the Watarara are historical people, spoke of in even ancient Terminan Legend. They used to live amongst the people closer to Clocktown, and a lot of them thrived around Termina, but the few that remain have made their homes in solitude. My grandfather used to tell me that the Watarara would listen to and contact the Spirits to know when the best seasons were to change location for teaching young to fly. I'm sure the North Watarara will know something of Hokubu."  
"I'm surprised I've never heard of the Watarara. I love reading of Termina's history. Have you ever met one, Darmorn?" Jace asked.  
Darmorn nodded "Once. One of their young were learning to fly, and fell here in the village. I had him for a few days, before his folks finally came and got him.  
"Wow, sounds dangerous being one of them when it comes to learning to fly." Iris added.  
"It must be, no telling what could go wrong." Darmorn responded.  
Iris thought for a moment, when the thought of the Wildlands had her spooked due to it's increased monster risk "I really hope we don't run into White Wolfos on the way there... Those guys are bad news..."  
"Our warriors can handle them." Darmorn comforted her.  
"And so can I." Jace added.  
Ilye was looking around for her sword and other equipment so they could leave. She found hers and handed Jace and Iris theirs. Darmorn stopped for a moment, and said "Hold on before you guys go." He walked over to a cupboard, and began digging through it. He pulled out a map, and unrolled it. "I want you guys to take this. It's a map through the North Wildlands. It's a little hard for even our warriors to find their way sometimes, so this'll be quite helpful. Just be careful with it, because it's old."  
"Thank you." Jace thanked kindly, and took the map. "Iris, what do you think? You ready for this?"  
She nodded "I am, are you?"  
"Yup!" Jace said eagerly.  
Darmorn took the bowls off the table, and put them in a tub of water filled with dirty dishes. He then grabbed a rock from a pile of rocks on the table, and took a big bite out of it. Ilye winced when she heard him crunch down on it, wondering how Goron's don't break their teeth doing that...  
"Like I said, you guys be careful."

"Wow, this'll be exciting!" Jace spoke in eagerness "We'll be careful, Brother. And we'll be back safe and sound with this whole mess taken care of."  
Darmorn patted Jace on the back, knocking him over. Iris moved away to a safe distance so Darmorn wouldn't do that to her. Skits stood up from a chair, with his little bird belly full, and he groaned. Iris laughed out loud "Little bro, you okay? Did you eat too much? C'mon, we're about to leave."  
He lazily flew to Iris and landed in her arms.  
Jace stood up, and popped his back "Ugh..." he looked at Ilye "Hey, thanks for handling this discussion for me."  
"It's no problem, I enjoyed hanging with Darmorn. What was with Iris, was she okay?"  
Jace looked back at Iris, remembering their brief moment together and sighed dreamily "Yeah, she's fine... She's just a little shaken up about this whole Twilight mess. Nothing a private conversation couldn't fix."

Iris was talking with Darmorn, and paid no mind to Jace and Ilye.  
Ilye chuckled, and nudged Jace in the arm "I'd say by that expression on your face, the tone in your voice, and that loose _I'm on cloud-nine_ look, you guys got to smoochin', didn't you?"  
Jace blushed lightly "Now is that really any of your business?"  
"I'm just teasing you. Besides, I'd rather you guys be kissing or spending time together than arguing."  
Jace smiled "Well, of course we're not gonna argue... Why do you care about it so much anyway?"  
"... I'd hate for something to happen to you two is all. Right now is a stressful time for those who're in the middle of this whole Twilight mess. I know it's gotta be hard on you guys."  
"It really is..." Jace agreed "But... We all have each other's backs, and we're gonna get through this A-okay."  
Ilye smiled "That's what I like to hear."

"Hey, you two comin' or what?" Iris spoke up. Jace's leaves twitched, and he nodded.  
"I'm always ready, babe." Jace smiled, as he kissed her cheek lightly.  
Darmorn saw this, and was reminded. "Hey, you guys got any sprouts yet?"  
"..." They stared at Darmorn, then both asked "What?"  
"Buds? Bloomed flowers? Y'know, k-?"  
"WHOA WAIT UP!" Jace spazzed "We're not even married yet!" His eyes were like dinner plates.  
Darmorn laughed so hard, you'd have thought he'd have fallen on his back "I'm just joking with you, brother, That's what brothers do!" He was getting ready to pat Jace on the back again, but Jace moved. Iris had been laughing, taking the joke a little better than Jace had. Jace finally came around, and crossed his arms with a smirk. "Yeah, alright, well, joke or not, you wont be laughing when one day, I'm dropping my kids off here for you to baby sit all day." Jace laughed back.  
Iris was rolling her eyes. "ANYWAY, Jace, I think it's time we stop joking around and head out."  
"Yeah, you're right..." Jace paused "So, bro, set us up with a warrior of yours and we'll be on our way."  
Darmorn nodded "Gladly."

Time passed, and Darmorn had set them up for a journey into the Wild North. They were outside, and Gorons were giving them farewells. The Warrior Goron leading them on had opened a path that lead to the deeper road to the North and waited for them.  
The Deku Scrubs were ready, and began on after bidding their friends farewell.  
"Be safe!" Darmorn called.  
Jace nodded, and turned back around.  
Iris smiled at him, with Skits sitting on her head "Here we go..."  
"Yup..." Jace smiled back softly. They warmed each other's hearts, as they stood close to one another. Jace put his arms around his fiance`, as Iris did the same. Ilye simply smiled at them as they walked on.  
They soon set off, disappearing into the white nothingness of the wide land of snow.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Getting Lost and Found

-  
CHAPTER 8

Getting Lost and Found.

Jace had trouble keeping his eyes open, as the snow and wind beat down on him and the others. They had been walking for a while now. The Goron warrior sent by Darmorn was standing up front shielding the Dekus, but it wasn't enough to keep all the weather from hitting them harshly. Ilye was doing well, though. She stayed behind Jace in case something happened. Jace was holding Iris warmly, hoping she'd make it through this storm with them. He feared for her safety, as she never has been able to handle severe cold very well. It didn't help that Jace, Iris, Ilye AND Skits were all very light and the wind was fierce. It made it hard to stand against the wind. If not for the Goron, they wouldn't be able to make it.  
"Iris, are you okay?" Jace asked over the wind.  
Iris simply nodded a shaky nod. Skits sat bundled in Ilye's arms since Iris was feeling too weak and cold to hold him herself. The little bird shivered, and buried his face in his feathers.

"_We're almost to the resting point..._" The Goron spoke "_There, I'll start a small fire and let you guys rest..._"

"T-that'd be nice, s-sir..." Iris shivered weakly.

A little ways away, the Goron spotted this resting point. It was a little stone hut that looked like some of the Goron homes back at their village. Thick and sturdy, built for the weather here in the Northern Wildlands. Jace urged Iris to go on, but she looked like she'd faint any minute. "C'mon, babe, stay with me... We're almost there..."  
"He's right, we're actually here now!" The Goron added. "Hurry now, little ones, inside!"  
The Goron opened the door, breaking the ice that seemed to weld it shut. Jace walked Iris inside, as Ilye followed close behind. The Goron walked in last, then shut the door.

"Alright..." The rock creature began "I'll start a fire... It's colder today than yesterday."  
Iris sat on the warm animal pelt-covered couch and shivered. Jace took his coat off and laid it over Iris to warm her quicker. "Here, lay down on the couch for a bit and warm up. I'll go help him."  
"A-alright..." Iris answered lowly, before laying down.  
Ilye took a deep breath then sighed "I already feel warmer..." Skits flew out of her arms and cuddled up next to Iris. Ilye stretched, then sat down on a chair.

"Here brother, let me help." Jace began handing the Goron a couple of little logs.  
"Thank you." The Goron prepared the stone fireplace, then took the logs and placed them inside the fireplace. Jace found some kindling and ripped up paper used for starting the fire and placed it all in under the logs. "Okay, the rest is yours... I probably shouldn't be the one to light a fire, or I'll be the one on fire." Jace chuckled.  
The Goron laughed "We don't want that happening!" He lit a match and threw it in. It caught quickly to the kindling and paper, and the flames began to lick at the logs before slowly catching.

The crackling of the fire made Jace sigh. He then walked over to the den and laid on the large animal fur rug. "So warm..."

The Goron began preparing some hot tea as the hut warmed up.  
Jace suddenly began as he sat back up "Is the weather always this bad out this far north?"  
The Goron answered "Well... Not usually during the day. But the wildlands still get pretty fierce. Lately, the spirit of the north seems very upset, I can only guess that's why the weather is the way it is."  
Jace glanced at the Goron "Wait, you know of the north spirit?"  
"Not much. I've just heard little tales about it and that it controls the weather of the north."  
Jace figured he didn't, since the Goron was calling Hokubu an _it_ and not a _he_. "Oh..."  
Iris caughed, then began "... I smell herbs..."  
The Goron gave a light hearted smile "I'm just warming up a little tea. I figured you guys might need it."

"So... The Watarara. Are they friendly?" Ilye asked, seeming excited.  
"Very. Though, they're very secretive. Not a whole lot is known of them. Their current homepoint is a little ways off from here, hidden in the canyons. It's a dangerous place to go to alone, which of course is why I am currently accompanying you all. Once you reach their village, the weather wont be so bad since they live far down inside the canyons between the mountains, guarded by the canyon walls."  
"That sounds like quite a hike..." Jace responded.  
Iris groaned upon hearing so. Ilye scoffed "It's no problem, not for us."  
The Goron chuckled "Don't worry, we'll all get there safely."

With that little break, they warmed up for a good while before moving out again after finishing their tea. Iris got out into the cold, and instantly began to shiver and mumble about how much she wished she could go back inside. Jace sighed, seeing his breath in front of him. The Goron quickly began to lead them again, shielding them from the cold wind. As time went on, there was nothing in this wasteland of blinding white but icy rocks, slippery hills, distant mountains, dead trees and a dull-looking sky. Soon, the bright sun and the ground under their feet was the only thing they could see. But even the sun seemed cold and dull behind all the storm clouds. Ilye shouted above the storm "Why's it so stormy here!? It was so clear back at your mountain village!"  
"I can't answer that," The Goron replied "It's been this way for a while now out here!"  
Jace pushed Iris against the wind, trying to keep her going. He was having a hard time staying on his feet. He was shocked how awful it was this far north. Skits was now taking shelter in Iris' hood. The weather was getting deathly cold for them now. Jace, Iris, and Ilye's body's weren't built for such weather.

"..." The Goron stopped... He was getting a little worried now, he couldn't see anything in front of him. The weather was so bad, it felt as though they were trapped in a powdery cloud of ice. The weather was far worse than he'd seen.  
"Brother Goron, why are you stopping!? We can't just sit here!" Jace shouted "We're getting blown off our feet, and Iris can't make it much longer!"  
The Goron warrior grumbled, then answered "I can't find my way! It's too hazy, I can't see anything!"  
"Crap..." Jace and Ilye both mumbled unnoticeably. Iris instantly began to panic deep down, but was too cold to do so. Jace noticed her leaves looking a little funky in color, he muttered some very indistinct words of worry, before looking back at Ilye. She was looking a tad weak, too. But nothing like Iris. And now that he noticed, Jace himself was feeling a little frozen. He shivered, and the Goron could only try to make the path out. He looked back, seeing the odd behavior of the Deku Scrubs. "What's happening!?"  
"W-we need to k-keep moving, it's t-too cold for us to stop." Jace muttered. "We c-can't survive this weather too long!" The snow was caking up around everyone in this crazy blizzard, before the Goron quickly stood over them all to block the storm.  
Ilye looked to Jace "W-we're gonna d-die out here if we don't f-find shelter again..."  
"..." Jace didn't answer. Iris Didn't say a word either. The Goron looked frightened, and held everyone with his back to the storm "Brother, sisters, please hold on!"  
The light in Iris' eyes grew faint, and Jace's eyes weren't too bright anymore either. Jace still looked rather normal, so did Ilye, but Iris' leaves were dull and wilted looking. The Goron didn't know what to do!

A hand touched the Goron's shoulder, and he looked back to see tall figures standing behind him. He felt relieved, and was quick to accept the stranger's help.  
"We'll take them from here." One figure spoke, in a male's deep tone. The Goron warrior nodded, and lifted the weak Deku Scrubs to the warm-clothed strangers. Jace was wanting to speak, but he was feeling too cold and frozen to say a word, and only released a weak groan. Ilye and Iris were both carried off by someone else, as Iris was bulled from Jace's protective reach. Jace quickly passed out after fighting the cold for so long...

Jace growled under his tone, waking to warmth all around him. He scratched his head, before feeling a drenched hot towel over his forehead. He leaned up quickly, his view looking hazy. In his blurred surroundings, he saw strange beings looking at him from above. He jumped off his resting place shouting "Where am I!?" before his weak legs caused him to trip and fall upon landing on the ground. Gentle hands caught him before he completely hit the floor.  
"Calm down..." Spoke one of the beings. "You're safe out of the storm."  
Jace was let go, and his vision was coming back normally now. He examined the people, seeing bird-like features. Winged arms, long feathery tails, beaks. They all wore tribal clothing, and bands around their taloned feet. They smiled "Your friends are in good hands, as well. The storm nearly took your lives!"  
Jace was glad to hear everyone was being taken care of. He realized now he was in the company of the Watarara clan... Or flock.  
"Where are they?" Jace asked.  
"Well, your feathered friend and one of the young women are sleeping."  
Jace was quick to ask "And, the other?"  
"..." The feathered people looked to one another "The other didn't look too good, we have her being taken care of right now..."  
Jace's leaves lowered in trepidation. He looked up at them, as they towered above him "Please, may I see her?"  
"I'm afraid not, that's up to the chieftess."  
"Chieftess?"  
A female of the group answered "Yes, our leader."  
"..." Jace raised an eyebrow. He knew hardly anything of these people. He wanted to be reunited with his friends right away. Especially Iris. "Please, can you take me to your _chieftess_?"

"Oh, of course!" The woman replied. She began leading Jace out of the room, as everyone else went about their business. Jace still felt groggy and weak, and like he'd just been pulled out of a freezer. The halls were very neatly decorated. The hall was blanketed with an interesting tribal-styled carpet. Hanging on the walls were paintings of Watarara he didn't know, and armor surely from warriors of old. He was lead into a warm and comforting room, with a fire lit in a stone fireplace at the back. It was a pretty royal-looking place. Vases, statues, and art of all kind decorated each wall. Full sets of armor stood at each side of the doorway. His eyes quickly fixated on the large swords, bows, spears and other weaponry hanging above the fireplace. His inner collector was wanting so bad to check it all out and just start asking questions about all the rarities in the room. But, his mind's first priority was meeting and talking with the chieftess.

"Madam, I'm sorry to bother you as you're busy, but one of our guests have awoken." She bowed.  
Jace never noticed that the chieftess was standing across the room, she was folding what looked to be clothes. The beautiful chieftess stood and looked to Jace. She was white with brown and yellow streaked feathers. She looked to be garbed in her own tail feathers, as they wrapped around her waist and hung down like the skirt of a dress. Her feathery-hair was long and puffy. Two very large feathers hung from her forehead like bangs. She wore a band that looked like a peacock-feathered crown... Or maybe it was her hair? Around her neck was a pendent. She smiled softly, laying her sky-blue eyes on Jace "Hello, young man."  
"Um, cheiftess?" Jace began.  
"Alowette. You may call me Alowette. But yes, I am the chieftess."  
The one who lead Jace in left immediately. Jace walked forward, bowing a little in respect. "Thank you for saving us."  
"Do not thank me, it was our guards who saved you. They heard you near the canyons in the storm."  
Jace sighed "I'm still grateful." He paused, before asking "What of my friends? I asked your people, and they said that two were fine, and sleeping, but one was very sick. Please, I need to know, I'm very worried about her."  
She sighed "Well, that is true. Just like you, your bird friend and the young girl with the braided hair is fine. The other, on the other hand, seemed to have taken the cold rather roughly."  
"... That was my fiance. She's never been able to cope with the cold well. I mean, no Deku Scrub can, but she's a little different..." He looked down.  
"I see." She nodded.  
Jace asked worriedly "Where is she?"  
The chieftess looked to the curtained wall behind her. "She's in there. She's resting in a warm bath right now. Her temperature was deathly low. I feared the most when my guards showed her to me, her leaves were wilted and she had no light in her eyes, I was so scared we'd lost her. I checked for a pulse, though, she's alive, she just needs to warm up and soak up some clean water. The poor soul, I'm glad they found you all in time, or she would have died in moments out there. You and the other wouldn't have been too far behind."  
It terrified Jace to hear what he just heard. He noticed Alowette was actually folding Iris' clothes. She must have washed them for her while she was resting in the bath, they looked clean and fresh. Jace was still worried, they had so much to be doing right now, and Iris was sick.

Jace sat down on a chair "I hope she'll be okay."  
"I'm sure she will..." She paused "So, Jace, how're you feeling?"  
"I'm fine. Just a little cold and tired, but y'know us Deku, we're not meant for the cold weathe- Wait, how'd you know my name?" He jumped.  
"Hokubu told me. He told me some visitors were on their way. You, Iris, and Skits."  
Jace thought for a moment... His thoughts began '_What about Ilye?_'.  
She added "I'm not sure who the other girl is, though... Hokubu never mentioned her."  
"Odd..." Jace mumbled. "He knew we were coming, but not Ilye?"  
"She's a friend of yours I assume?"  
Jace paused, then added "Yeah, her name is Ilye."  
"Hokubu told me you had important business here. But, I'll save that for when Iris is well and awake. I'm sure right now, you all just want a little warmth and rest."  
Jace chuckled lowly "Uh, yeah, kinda..."

The chieftess smiled softly. She put Iris' clothes on the table. She began out of the room "I'm going to go check on your friends. You may do as you wish, maybe look around and make yourself at home. I'm sure Iris will wake soon, she'd probably prefer to have you around if she needs anything rather than a stranger like me."  
"Of course, ma'am, thank you." He smiled. She walked out. Jace glanced at the weaponry on the wall. He stood, before walking over to examine them. "Oh, so beautiful... Where can I get me one of those?" He then walked around the room, examining every detail of everything that interested him. It all seemed so cool to him, seeing the treasures of the Watarara. He stopped at a painting, and looked closely, seeing the brushstrokes in the image.  
"Ughh..."  
Jace instantly twitched a leaf when he heard Iris from the other side of the curtain. He looked across the room and to the curtain.  
"Hello?" She called tiredly.  
Jace smiled big, so happy to hear her voice. She continued "Um, excuse me? Um... Some help please...?"  
"Hold on, Iris." Jace ran over to the curtain "Are you alright?"  
She paused, before saying "Jace? Um... Yeah, I think... But... Why am I in a bath? And how did I get here?"  
He scratched the back of his head. "Well, the Watarara found us, they saved us from the blizzard. You scared me out there, you almost froze to death... The chieftess said you were in desperate need of warmth and water, so that's why. I'm just so glad you're okay..."

"..." She paused again. Jace heard the water, assuming she probably got out. "Are you the only one around?"  
"Right now I am." Jace responded "Why?"  
Jace waited a long time, but she finally answered "I can't find my clothes anywhere in here, are they out there?"  
"Yeah." He looked to them on the table.  
"I hate to ask this... But, can you please hand me them?" She sounded rather flustered.  
Jace just smiled thoughtfully "Of course." He grabbed them.  
"..." She felt awkward now that she was awake and aware of all that happened. She had the towel wrapped around her, and was shivering a little. Jace felt awful, her leaves were still a little wilted looking, but her spirit was shining brighter in her eyes at least.  
"I-I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to see me this way, I'm indecent..." Iris shivered pathetically, looking embarrassed and sad.  
Jace just sighed "Iris, don't be silly, I'm about to be your husband... Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter how you look, I'm just glad you're alive and well..."  
Iris looked down, her bangs hanging in her face. She was tired, and wanted to sleep. Jace could only feel guilty, even though he didn't know any of this would happen, but still... "Maybe you should sit down for a moment till you wake up? You look a little shaky."  
Iris nodded silently. She attempted to sit down at the tub's edge, but her fiance was quick to catch her before losing her balance, and helped. Iris glared under her bangs, but held back her independent pride and thanked him instead. Surely, if he wasn't here, she'd have probably hurt herself just now.  
"That was close." He mumbled.  
"..." She looked away. Jace could understand her grumpiness, but he's loved her long enough to know that she was still grateful. Iris was just upset because she hated looking and feeling so helpless.  
"I'm sorry, babe. I should've never brought you out there with us, I should've had you stay behind with the Gorons." Jace said sincerely.  
Iris glanced at him and said "You _know_ how I would've responded to that..."  
Jace paused, before taking the opportunity to say something silly "Ehem..." He cleared his throat, before giving himself an over exaggerated girly tone "_Don't be stupid! I'm your fiance, I'm not staying behind, you stupid idiot!_"  
Iris held it, but soon stifled a chuckle. "Yeah, exactly that."  
"Yeah, I kno-Oh, oh really? I'm a stupid idiot? Oh okay, well then..." Jace pretended to be offended and had a pouty face as he turned away and crossed his arms, making Iris laugh a little again. A grin forced across Jace's face, before he laughed a little at himself. He smiled at Iris, glad he could accomplish his goal by making her laugh.  
"You're a big clown..."  
"I try." He answered. He turned himself completely toward her again and smiled.  
Her hair still looked so withered, it made him feel sad. She was still sick, it was obvious. Iris was aware of her leafy hair, and sighed.  
"I am sorry for letting this happen, though..." Jace began.  
"No, it's not your fault. I wasn't equipped for this journey." Iris responded.  
Jace added "I don't think any of us were. Skits and Ilye are fine, though. They're resting."  
"I'm glad." Iris nodded.

Iris held the towel around her tightly and shivered again. Jace just sighed and patted her on the back. It was scary how fast the cold could take a Deku Scrub life, and he feared losing Iris in all this. He didn't want to make her go outside again.  
"Well, I think I'm gonna go ahead and get dressed..." Iris spoke.  
"Okay. I'll stand outside. If you need anything, just call me." Jace responded kindly. Iris nodded appreciatively, and Jace walked out.  
Jace waited, and waited. He heard her trip up a few times, but she quickly would answer "I'm fine!" before Jace could check on her. She eventually came out dressed and fine. Still looking droopy and tired, but she was walking. Jace held her hands and kissed her, then hugged her. Iris hugged him back, then looked at him "Well... I have no idea where to go, so... Lead the way I guess."  
"I don't know either, looks like we'll have to wander around till we find someone we know." Jace chuckled.

Time passed, and Jace and Iris wandered for a bit, before stumbling onto a nearby room. Instantly, they found Ilye and Skits. Ilye was amazed at the Watarara. She was holding one's arm and looking at it closely in astonishment. The Watarara didn't seem to mind much. "Whoa, your WINGS! And your FEATHERS! So beautiful!" she spotted Iris and Jace. "Jace, Iris, they're bird people, they're so amazing!"  
"I know, the Watarara saved us." Jace added.  
"I know! They're so awesome! I wish I had wings!" Ilye continued to look at the winged arm, and the Watarara villager laughed.  
Jace scratched his head "Okay, Ilye. I think the poor guy's had enough..."  
"She's fine." The Watarara laughed.  
Ilye stopped "I'm sorry, they're just soooo cool! And, and, the chieftess came in and she was so pretty! I wish I was a watarara!"  
Jace sighed. He chuckled "Yes, I know Ilye. Calm down."  
Skits flew to Iris, and looked at her.  
"Hi, buddy." She spoke. He looked sadly to her condition. She added "Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

Ilye sighed "Alright, I'll try to calm down." She paused for a moment "... OH! The chieftess asked if we wanted to spend the night, she says it's going to be cold and windy and dangerous tonight outside so she doesn't want us going out yet."  
"Ilye, we can't sit around, we have work to do." Iris responded.  
Jace cut in "I agree with Ilye and Chieftess Alowette. Iris, you can't go out there."  
She rolled her eyes "Fine..."  
"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good..." Jace added "Tomorrow we can set out, it's getting late. Besides, the chieftess told me she had things to discuss with us. Important things about Hokubu."  
"Oh!" Iris began "Well then, there's a good reason to stay."  
"Exactly." Jace finished.  
Ilye stretched "So, when're we supposed to discuss the whole Hokubu thing with Alowette?"  
"At dinner."  
Everyone turned to the doorway. She stood there, and continued "I see you are all awake and fine now. We're preparing supper. You may come join us, and we'll discuss your journey." She smiled kindly.  
Ilye gasped "Can I help with dinner!?"  
The chieftess chuckled "If you wish." She giggled again "I don't see why not. My dining room is just down the hall from here."  
"Okay!" Ilye left, and began down the hall.  
Jace's eyes were a little wide. "... Sorry, she's a little eccentric with all the new things."  
"That's quite alright."  
"We'll be there in a moment, we can help out, too. It's the least we can do." Iris spoke.  
The chieftess smiled thankfully "That's very kind of you. Thank you~" She turned and left.

Iris began out, and Jace followed.  
"Y'know... The chieftess seems to know a lot about us already." Iris questioned.  
Jace responded in turn "She's spoken with Hokubu, who told her about us already. He knew everything of our coming."  
"Ah."  
Jace paused "... Strangely enough, though... Hokubu didn't know about Ilye, like, she's not supposed to be with us."  
"Well, she did just kinda show up at the last minute after meeting Minami... I'm sure he never got word from Minami about her."  
Jace didn't believe it "It just seems strange to me. The spirits know about us, you'd think they'd know about Ilye if she was tagging along."  
He had Iris thinking, there were a lot of strange things about Ilye. She seemed pretty different.  
Jace continued "I wasn't truly concerned about it at first, but the signs keep growing more vivid that Ilye's not from around here. She's obviously a Hylian. How, though, I don't know. That'd explain why the spirits didn't know about her, because she came from your world and not mine."  
"Could be. But how did she know so much about us? She says she was born in the South Wildlands, and knew Palace guards."  
Jace seemed to give Iris a strange look "It all doesn't make sense. And she hasn't really told us too much about her personal life other than her folks are dead, her village was destroyed by Twilight, and her lover and her either broke up or are going to... She DID say that what they were once wont matter once all this is over."  
"We can't make assumptions about her relationship. She didn't really say much about that. I'm sure it's too personal for us. She could've meant that she could die on this journey, and she may not make it back, who knows. It's none of our business." Iris answered.  
"What ever you say... I'd just like to know a little more about her. I know we can trust her, but she's just a little strange."  
Iris smiled kindly "I'm sure things will be fine... C'mon, let's go help in the kitchen. I think we've had enough stress for one day."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Tried to make this a tender chapter, but things start kicking back up in the next few chapters ^^


	9. Birds of a Feather

-  
CHAPTER 9

**NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY - DAWN OF THE THIRD DAY**

Birds of a Feather.

Jace and Iris stared wide eyed at all Ilye had helped the Watarara prepare for supper on the table. Ilye continued "I was a pretty darn good chef back home if I do say so myself!"  
"I'll say..." Iris muttered.  
Jace looked impressed. Skits seemed curious about a lot of it, and tilted his head.  
Chieftess Alowette chuckled "We're gonna be eating well tonight." She sat down. Jace and Iris seated themselves, granted they needed books to raise them high enough to sit at the table. Ilye seemed excited, and instantly began preparing her plate. Jace and Iris took notice today that apparently, Ilye loves to eat, AND cook as well... Iris began to fix her plate, not really getting much. Jace, though, didn't really seem hungry. Only thing he got was a glass of water and a few small things. As they all silently ate, occasionally talking of small subjects, Jace eventually spoke up.

"About our journey... You had some things to discuss with us, Chieftess Alowette?"  
The chieftess nodded "Yes." she began "Hokubu has been very upset... He says Termina is in danger." She took a sip of water, then continued "He says a darkness has befallen parts of Termina's South lands and East lands. It slowly grows, and will eventually ingulf Termina. He called it the Twilight Realm."  
"I see I don't need to explain that much to you." Jace responded "It's true, though. Termina is in grave danger."  
"..." The chieftess began to think, before answering "Hokubu says you saved the South by returning the light to the Temple?"  
Iris spoke "That's right, ma'am."  
Alowette looked impressed "Quite a huge task for three very small people."  
Jace seemed to get a slightly big head "If there's anything you need to know about Deku, is that we're very stubborn, and you should never underestimate us for our size."  
Alowette laughed "I see." She sighed, then continued "... Minami of the South has told Hokubu of your coming. Lately, Hokubu's raging storm hasn't allowed anyone to pass into his temple. However, he has told me he'll make an exception and allow you all entry. I may not know exactly what's going on in our world right now, but I know enough." The chieftess stood, and put her plate away in the dirty dishes "Might I say... It's hard to believe that of all the heroes in Termina, that the Spirits chose you three to come into play in Termina's crisis. I'm sure you all have more strength than meets the eye. Besides, you all made it up here far North alive, that alone is a miracle. I've never seen Deku Scrubs here. Those who have been found, had died half way through the journey..."

Alowette took one final sip of her water, before finishing. "I have some important news, however. Hokubu's Temple cannot be reached on foot."  
"Wait, what?" Ilye stopped eating.  
"For years, his Temple remained on ground. In the past, these lands were soft and calm, and he was open to visitors. Though, his followers became greedy for his wishes, and he rose the land up high. He rests on a mountain top of ice, where it is surrounded by canyons. No one can reach there unless they fly."  
"..." Jace thought "... So, like, do you guys have to fly us up there?"  
"That's the problem... We are not allowed entry into Hokubu's Temple at the moment, so we cannot..."  
Jace groaned "Well, shoot. Then how?"  
"... Deku Flowers? We can fly like that..." Iris suggested weakly.  
"No, that definitely wont work..." Jace responded lowly.

The chieftess sighed "I'll try to think of something... I'm sure there's a simple solution to our problem."  
"And there's no way to climb his mountain?" Jace asked.  
"It'd be a treacherous journey, neither of you could make it." Alowette sighed again. She then stood and began out "If you'll excuse me, I'm afraid this calls for some deep thought... If you should need me, I'll be in my room down the hall."  
"Of course." Jace replied. When Alowette left, Jace spoke "Great... So now what?"  
"I think Ol' Minami has the wrong heroes, that's what." Iris answered. She was looking better than she did earlier that day. Her eyes were bright and her leaves were returning to normal.  
Ilye moaned, catching Jace and Iris' attention. She sunk down into her chair "I ate too much..."  
Jace and Iris stared at her for a moment, before she continued "Y'know guys, I think I'm gonna go walk this off a bit, then go to bed..." She groaned.  
Iris stifled a chuckle "Alright."  
Ilye hopped down, then walked out, leaving Jace and Iris to talk alone. Ilye made it down the hall, before finding the front door. She thought about it, her laziness wasn't wanting to explore, but her adventurous nature was telling her to do so. Instead of following her first nature, she shrugged, and went to bed anyway. She laid down on her cot and sighed. "I wonder... Was it a bad idea for me to come on this journey? What if I screw something up?" She spoke. Ilye suddenly began drifting to sleep in the middle of her thoughts.

Not much happened that night... But the next day was soon to follow, as they all continued on to explore the town outside after preparing for the morning. Jace wondered off on his own to do his own searching. He gazed in awe when he stepped outside. There were homes built into the canyon walls high up on the cliffs, Watarara flying in and out of them. "Man, imagine living up there..." Jace muttered. He looked ahead at the buildings on ground, which weren't many. Watarara walked passed him with their young who yet knew how to fly, for right now it was the only way to get around was to climb stairways and ladders. A lot of the Watarara were working, though. Building more homes, carrying wood, and transporting other types of material for building houses. Jace suddenly remembered the Gorons saying they often bought their materials from the Watarara race.

"Fresh fish, straight from the frozen lake!" One Watarara was calling out, to get some attention for his shop.  
"Warm baked bread, right here!" Another shouted. There were many stands open in an area, where they sold goods of all kinds. Jace wasn't interested though. He continued on. "I remember Alowette talking about a shaman to me this morning... If I heard correctly, she was right down here passed the markets- Ahh, wait, I think that's it."  
A building came into view, it was built round with stones into the canyon walls. It was rather old fashioned compared to all the newer houses. It had a huge skull hanging above the doorway. To reach this house, you'd have to climb the huge stone stairway leading up to it. Jace stepped up on the huge steps until he reached the door. He panted tiredly, bending down on his knees. He then took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a bit, then knocked again. He heard clamoring, before the door opened.

"Naw, haw many times must I tell y'all hooligans to leave meh be!?" The old lady Watarara opened the door and looked outside. She wore an old tribal cloak with the hood back. Her beak was cracked and her eyes drooped. She was brown and white. She huffed "Where y'all go!? I'll give y'all a bump on the noggin somefin awful!" She waved her cane around, trying to look threatening. Jace stood below her, simply watching in confusion.  
"Down here, ma'am..." Jace spoke.  
She jumped, then looked around before looking down. She got down really close to Jace, making him lean back a little. "Naw, yur no bigger than a little bugger, you ain't all that threatening!"  
Jace waved his hands quickly, hoping he wasn't about to get whacked in the head by her cane "Please, I'm not who you're looking for! I'm a Deku Scrub, I've come to ask of your help!"  
"And another thi-..." She stared at him hard, before going wide eyed "Why, I'll be, you are a Deku Scrub! Why didn't you say so? Come on in..."  
Jace was a little afraid to. He walked inside, stepping over old junk. The inside of the house was really shadowy and gloomy, and a real dusty mess... She must not have gotten out much.  
"I thought maybe you were those kids who been prankin' meh, they come knock'n on mah door and leave before I can get 'em... I've been waiting fer you, actually." The lady began.  
"You don't say?" Jace responded.  
She laid her cane against the wall "Yup. Hokubu says he been expectin' some youths, two Deku Scrubs to be exact." She coughed a little, then continued "You must be Jake."  
"Um, Jace..."  
"Uh, yeah, Jacon."  
Jace sighed, then followed her through her home "So... If you knew of our coming, do you know what I came here for?"  
"Of course I don't! What'd I look like, a mind reader?"  
The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders "Well... I spoke with the Chieftess, and she says Hokubu lives high up on the mountain between the canyons. She says only way to get there is to fly, so she told me to visit you to see if you could help."  
"And? Then fly there."  
"..." Jace paused "I'm a Deku."  
The shaman examined him "Oh yeah, you don't have wings."  
Jace rolled his eyes, sounding a little short now. "Ma'am, I just need to know if you have some kind of solution to get us up there..."  
"Don't get yur leaves in a tizzy..." She began to dig through books "I know the importance of yur journeh. Hokubu himself called fer ya, it MUST be important..."  
Jace sat waiting. The Shaman finally found something, as she threw it down on the table. Jace waved his hand to clear the dust flying as he wheezed. He looked at it closely, it was a book written completely in Watarara...  
"I remembered some flight spells in here." She opened the book "I've studied this fer a long time, just give meh a minute, Half pint..."  
Jace sat back in the chair, twiddling his thumbs boredly. He waited silently as she read, his patience waning.  
"Ah-hah!" She shouted. "Alright, I think I found ya somethin'!" She clapped her hands. "Alright, return to me with yer buddies or who ever's with ya in about an hour, and I'll have it all ready!"  
"B-but... What is it?" Jace asked worriedly.  
"No time to explain! Leave meh, I can't work when being talked to." She began to walk around, digging out different ingredients.  
Jace sighed "Fine..." He hopped out of the chair, and walked outside. Once half way down the steps, he finally said "I'm kinda scared... This all escalated quickly..." He rubbed his forehead. "I guess I'll go find Iris and Ilye."

Jace wondered around for a bit, until he found Iris and Ilye hanging around the market place. Iris, of course, was shivering like crazy even as she was wrapped up tight in her fur coat. Ilye was yammering on about the different items here. When Iris saw Jace, she met with him half way. Jace wrapped an arm around her "How are you doing?" He asked.  
"G-good... Just freezing my leaves off..." She muttered. "You?"  
"Well, I just talked with a crazy old bat who wants to practice her magic voodoo on us."  
Iris grimaced "Mother of Nayru, what'd you get us into now?"  
Ilye walked over as she heard them talking.  
"Alowette told me to visit the village Shaman to ask for help. Apparently, she found something, but she wouldn't tell me what it does. All I know is it has something to do with getting us up on the mountain."  
"Great, this is going to be awesome!" Ilye began. She paused, then said "Um- granted that she knows what she's doing."  
Jace glanced at Ilye, then continued "I think we may need to inform Alowette... I'd like to be sure that I just did the right thing..."  
"Um, yeah... I agree." Iris responded.  
"The Shaman said for us to be back in about an hour." Jace added "I think that gives us enough time to go get the Chieftess and tell her about our plans."  
The girls nodded. They all began back towards Alowettes place. Once there, they found Alowette busy working as usual, but she was outside.

"Chieftess?" Jace began.  
She turned to the three. "Yes?"  
"I found the Shaman... And she says she has a way to get us up there..." Jace responded.  
"Good!" Alowette answered "How?"  
Iris chuckled nervously "We don't know, she wouldn't tell him."  
"Oh dear... Well, it wont be bad." Alowette chuckled, she could see the worry in Jace's face "She may seem a little senile, but she's wiser than you think."  
The Blonde leaved Deku gave a nervous chuckle of disbelief. But, his whole party had no other option but to hope that the old bat knows what she's doing. Alowette turned to a villager, and handed a letter to him, more than likely a mail carrier. She spoke to him "Please be sure this reaches the others in the West, it's vital."  
"Yes ma'am." The mail carrier bowed, then spread his arms out. The Deku all jumped, when those small feathers hanging from the carriers arms grew out and made a loud "_Fwoosh!_" noise. You suddenly couldn't tell the carrier had hands, because both arms completely became wide wings, with the feathers covering his hands. He ran, then took wing.  
"What do you mean _the others to the West_?" Iris asked.  
Alowette turned to Iris "We have others living out near sea. I've written a letter informing them of the dangers eating Termina."  
"Ah, okay. I guess you guys are all over Termina?" Iris responded in question.  
"Pretty much. We may not be seen by many, but we're definitely around." Alowette answered. She then looked to Jace and asked. "Now, about earlier. When was the shaman expecting you?"  
"In about an hour. Well, maybe about thirty minutes or so now." He answered kindly.  
The chieftess seemed interested in the shaman's plans. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had faith in her that she can help. "When you all head back, I'll be going with you."

"What, to make sure she's not going to turn us all into frogs...?" Ilye responded. "Cause, uh, my Prince Charming isn't here to reverse the spell."  
Jace stifled a laugh. Alowette chuckled "Dear, no, she wont turn you into frogs!"  
"Pfft- I know, just joking." Ilye giggled "But, am I the only one of us excited?"  
"Yes..." Iris and Jace both answered.  
Ilye glanced at all of them, before putting her hands on her hips "Some adventurous spirit you guys have..."  
"Hey, I have adventurous spirit, but I don't like the thought of being cursed, prodded, or even tested on. I'd like to know what's being done to me before it's done." Jace retorted. "She was looking through a _spell_ book when I left, so she's doing actual _magic_ on us. Y'know, potions and stuff, and all that crazy creepy voodoo?"  
Iris shuttered.  
Ilye smirked "Don't worry, this'll be fine!"  
Jace and Iris glanced at one another, before giving Ilye weird looks.

That moment came when they all arrived back at the shaman's place, this time bringing Skits along, who'd been left to explore before. Iris was quick to hold in her remarks on how filthy the place was as Skits sat on her head, but the sight of spider webs up in the corners of the walls made her shake. Ilye was looking around curiously as she stared at all the interesting decorations on the walls. The Chieftess was leading them in, before she approached the table. The old Watarara shaman had her face in a book, when she looked up to see Alowette.  
"Ah, Chieftess! Welcome!" She began.  
"I hear you have prepared something for our guest's travel to Hokubu's Temple?" Alowette asked graciously.  
The shaman snickered "Ah yes, I did come up wif somethin'! And it's a good one." She left in a hurry to a back room, before returning with a jug of something...  
"..." The Deku all stared at it blankly.  
Iris said lowly "Are we supposed to drink that?"  
"Yes." The shaman answered "Let me get you guys glasses... Um, that is..." She looked over Them "Can you guys even drink things?"  
"Yes, we can..." Jace responded lowly.  
Ilye looked at the jug "Is this gonna taste bad...?"  
"Well, I don't know! I didn't test taste it... Who are ya anyway? Yur not Iris, are ya?" The shaman glared hard at Ilye "Hokubu told meh there will onleh be two Deku..."  
"Um... Maybe he mentioned me, and you just didn't hear him?" Ilye responded in an odd way, making Jace glance at her for a moment. Ilye continued "Or maybe you forgot about me?"  
The old Watarara seemed irritated with Ilye saying such a thing "Young ladeh, I am the shaman! I talk with the spirits and what not, I don't forget!" She scratched her head "Naw, where did I put those glasses...?"  
"Some memory..." Iris giggled.  
"Here they are..." She sat them on the table. They looked dusty... Jace gave a silent "Ughh...". The shaman took a clean cloth, and at least wiped the inside of them out and rinsed them with some clean water. She sat them back down on the table, then poured the potion into each of the three glasses. Skits seemed grossed out at it's nasty-looking texture, and looked down at Iris, wondering if she was actually going to drink that.

Jace seemed hesitant, he wasn't feeling too brave about trying it "What does it do, exactly?"  
"Well, it's supposed to make ya fly." She answered.  
Jace picked up his glass "So you've made this before?"  
The shaman answered "Nope."  
"Oh, that's lovely..." Jace answered sarcastically.  
Ilye stared hard at her glass on the table, then picked it up hesitantly still staring at the gross texture of potion. Jace snickered, and elbowed her "Well, Ilye, since you seemed so excited, why don't you test taste?"  
"Um... I dunno... This is a lot of trouble just to climb a mountain..." She swallowed "Iris, you go first."  
"No, how about Jace goes first?" Iris chuckled nervously.  
The shaman groaned "Just drink the dang thing, it's getting cold!"  
It getting cold was the least of their worries. Jace finally sighed "Alright, on the count of three, we all drink it, okay!?"  
"Okay..." Ilye and Iris groaned. They held theirs up.  
"Okay... One... Two... Three..." Jace counted down. At the end of his countdown, they all grudgingly drank the potion.

"Yuck!" Iris groaned, as she sat her glass down. Jace and Ilye both groaned in disgust. Skits began to panic, and he flew off of Iris.  
They all began to feel slight numbing in their bodies, Jace began groggily "Ughh, what's going on!?"  
"Don't worry, this is to numb the pain." The old Watarara answered, watching in interest.  
Jace leaned on the desk, feeling a strange sensation throughout his body. He closed his eyes, falling into a sense dizziness, like the room was spinning. Ilye and Iris were leaning against the wall.  
"Jace, I don't feel so good..." Iris muttered.  
Jace held his breath, the numbing was starting to go away and the pain in his body was terrible. It slowly began to stop, before all that was left was a headache.  
"Ughh... Alright, lady! What'd you do to us!?" Jace groaned painfully as he stared at the shaman piercingly.  
"Why, I helped ya..." She smiled innocently.  
The Chieftess had her hands over her beak, and Skits was freaking out beyond words.  
Iris sighed, as she rubbed her head. A strange texture between her fingers and on her hand made her eyes shoot open, and she looked at Jace. "_JACE!?_"  
"What, what is it!?" He shot a concerned look to her, before his orbs looked over his fiance. Panic was boiling inside him, Iris no longer had a snout and her skin wasn't made of wood. She had a delicate beak, and her skin was soft and covered in feathers. She'd also gotten a little taller and had tail feathers. Hanging from her soft feathery arms were long gown-like feathers. "Iris, you're a bird!"  
"So are you!" She pointed.  
"Oh my gosh..." Ilye looked over her arms, before squealing "AHHH, _This is awesome!_" She stuck her foot out, looking to her taloned toes.  
Iris was breathing hard in panic, and Jace kept staring at her as he occasionally looked at himself. He glanced down at his feet, noticing that his shoes no longer fit him, his feet were too small for his shoes actually, regardless of his new hight...  
Iris was instantly embarrassed, seeing that she- nor Jace or Ilye- were clothed anymore. Not that it mattered, since they were covered from head to toe in feathers. She had feathers hanging around her waist like a skirt. Jace stared at his hands, before tensing up, causing his arm's feathers to burst out into wings. They knocked things off the table, as the shaman caught the jug and glass.  
"Hey, watch the wings, kid!" She shouted.  
Jace slowly began to smile "This... This is amazing..." He looked over his wings, as he used his other hand to feel of his feathers. "I'm a Watarara..."

"See? It's noth'n terrible..." The shaman spoke.  
Alowette began in surprise "How long will this last?"  
"Well, it should last the whole day..." The old Watarara answered.  
"Well, I hope they can learn how to fly in less than a day..." Alowette looked concerned as she examined the trio.  
The shaman responded after thinking about it "Yer right, I didn't think about that... In that case, I'll make some potions to-go. I'm sure today will be spent learning to use those wings of y'alls."  
Jace nodded "It shouldn't be too hard, right?"  
Skits literally fell off Iris laughing, his little bird-voice catching everyone's attention. He caught himself in mid-fall, then began cawing at Jace. Jace blinked, not understanding anything.  
"The bird has a point." Alowette giggled.  
"Is it sad that I'm the only bird here that can't understand him?" Jace groaned.  
Iris giggled along "Skits says that flying isn't so easy. It takes a lot of practice and patience, you can't just grow a pair of wings and suddenly know how to fly."  
"I never said I suddenly knew how to fly." Jace responded, before walking up to Skits "Alright, _brother-in-law_, care to show me how to fly?"  
Skits flew a loop around Jace, before nodding.  
"I can't believe I'm about to take flying lessons from a crow..." Jace put his face in his hands, as he followed Skits outside. Iris and Ilye giggled behind Jace's back. Alowette followed along, she knew they'd need Watarara help, not just pointers from a regular bird. She could tell this was going to be a long day.

"Alright, let's get training out of the way so we we can go see Hokubu..." Jace rubbed his hands together eagerly as he looked rather confident. "This'll be a piece of cake, flying can't be too much trouble."  
Skits began to caw in a way that left Jace confused. Alowette smiled and chuckled, before stopping him. "Skits, why don't you leave this to me? I'm sure you can help out once we've got them in the air."  
Skits groaned, but accepted. He stepped aside, letting Alowette begin teaching.  
"Now, let's begin."  
Iris and Ilye stood in an even line next to Jace. Ilye was still getting distracted by her feathers.  
"This is something most Watarara have learned in their younger years, so if a child can learn it, so can you." She paused, then continued "The key to starting off is to take a running start. You're now built for flight and your bodies are fragile, so be wary of that. Your bones might even be more fragile now than they were when you were Deku. A Watarara's bones- or a bird's bones in general- are thinner and lighter to help keep them in the air."  
Now that they were aware, Jace, Iris and Ilye all noticed how light they felt regardless of their growth. They felt about as light as they did when they were Deku, just taller.  
"In knowing this, training for flight can be tedious. Just be cautious and don't be reckless. Now, to start..." She looked over them, then decided she'd pick Jace. "Jace, why don't you be my first? I'm sure with your _skills_, you'll be a natural?" She emphasized _skills_, poking at his arrogance. In all actuality, she wanted him to know that it all wasn't a walk in the park like he thought it would be. So it's now she decided to test his patience and see just how fast he learns, since he seems to think he'll get it right off the bat.  
Jace seemed excited. "Yes ma'am!" He walked forward.  
"Jace, I want you to come with me. Iris, Ilye, you may follow if you wish to get an early glimpse." Alowette began to walk through the village, the young Watarara following her. Iris, of all of them, seemed to enjoy her transformation the most. Now that she got to walk around and get used to her body, she realized how warm and soft she was. And most of all; The cold wasn't so deadly to her anymore! But it felt weird being a being of soft flesh and actual blood, rather than having skin-like wood flesh and sap-blood. And her hair wasn't made of leaves anymore, but soft feathers.

On the way, Alowette had asked two larger Watarara to accompany her in her teachings, in case things went wrong. It was now that Jace started to get a little nervous. She was taking them up high to some of the highest canyon houses. He looked down, all the flock-villagers looked like ants. He gulped, and tried to cover his worry in forced confidence. Alowette stopped at a peak. Beyond there was a clear wide view of most of the flock's village. There was a lot of flying space here.

"Now, remember what you did before to release your wings?" Alowette asked.  
Jace held his arms out and tensed up, causing his feathers to spread again. Iris was in awe now that she could see them, the sun beat down on his feathers and they gleamed in a gold-yellow hue. The tips of each feather was a milky white. Jace looked over them, too, before catching Iris' stare. He looked back at her and smiled.  
"Now, watch me." Alowette released her large wings, causing a wind to blow passed everyone. Her gown-like feathers spread out, revealing themselves to be her tail. She ran and leapt off the edge of the peak, then glided down before flapping and flying back up. She used her tail father's to steer herself. She flew over the peak, and softly brought herself back down in front of them, all three of them wowing under their breathes. She smiled at Jace "Now, you try."  
"Wait... You want me to just jump off?"  
"Yes, didn't you say this would be easy?"  
Jace kicked himself about saying that. "Well... Yeah, I-I guess..." He chuckled nervously.  
Alowette smiled "I thought so. Okay, if you jump, you'll have a guard here ready to catch you if you don't make the flight. You can't get something perfect on your first try."  
Jace sighed "Alright... I'm doing this for Termina..." He began to run, but he stopped on a dime just before hitting the ledge "I can't!" He glanced down, his stopping caused a pebble or two to drop from the ledge.  
Alowette seemed taken aback "You can do this, Jace."  
"N-no, I'm afraid I'll fall... This is insane, there is no way I'm jumping off this cliff!"  
"You must take that leap of faith." Alowette spoke "Only then can you learn to use your wings."  
"Leap of faith...?" Iris mumbled, than spoke up "Jace, this is no different from Ikana Canyon!"  
Jace looked back, and asked "What're you talking about?"  
"Remember when I fell in the river? You leapt off the cliff in after me. I'd have died if you hadn't. This is no different from that jump."  
Jace looked a little freaked "Um, correction; There's no water to break my fall and I'm not jumping down to save someone's life! Just painful, agonizing, bone-breaking death!"  
"The air, catch the current of the air. It's not me who's in danger this time, it's Termina- our future and everyone who's in in! If we don't take this leap of faith and learn to fly, then Termina is doomed." Iris replied honestly. "C'mon, you can do this!"  
"Wow, she's got a point..." Jace muttered "..." He glanced down, he suddenly felt like a little kid. A child learning to take his first steps, that's how helpless he felt as he saw the distance of the drop. What if a guard missed him? That'd be one painful trip. Fear caused him to back away a little, and his wings shrunk back down. "B-but..."  
Iris sighed, realizing they weren't getting anywhere. She'd never seen Jace turn down a dangerous situation like this, he was usually very daring. She walked up next to him, leaving Ilye to watch silently. Skits seemed amused that Iris was the one holding Jace's hand this time.

"Listen, if I jump off with you, would you go?"  
The Chiftess seemed shocked "But Iris, you're not afraid?"  
"I am a little. But my brother is a bird, so I know a few pointers." She winked at Skits. "C'mon, baby... This is just another test for us, we can do this."  
Jace was shaking, but he nodded.  
Iris released her wings for the first time. It felt good, and she felt ready and willing to take that jump. She lived in a tree for sixteen years of her life before coming to Termina, and she jumped from that tree several times without getting hurt. She tried looking at this the same way. Jace watched as she stretched out a little, allowing herself to get used to the new weight of her wings. Jace released his wings, and watched Iris. Alowette was impressed by Iris' willingness to take the jump.  
"Okay, ready?" Iris asked.  
Jace nodded nervously. Iris stepped back with Jace, before they both took off running. They leapt off that ledge, and it felt like slow-motion as their feet left the safety of ground. Iris didn't look down, she stretched her wings out, hoping maybe she'd glide. Jace did the same, and he realized they were gliding a little. However, they both began to quickly lose the air. Jace was the first to start falling, forgetting to flap. Jace felt quick talons grab his arms, and he was brought back up by a guard like Alowette said. Iris was sloppily flying, but she eventually began falling too. And she, too, was caught and brought to safety.

Iris was smiling "See, it's not so bad." She rubbed Jace's back, and he panted a little.  
"T-thank you, Iris..." He smiled weakly, but honesty filled his tone. He felt a little shamed for acting like such a child, but Iris understood completely. She'd have been a little worried if he wasn't scared. Jace wasn't always the tough guy he let's himself off to be, but he tries to be brave for Iris. Sometimes, he tries too hard to be the man that he forgets to show his true open side. It was this trait that the Silver Keaton told him to try to iron out, because it usually caused him to push others away and he'd try to do things on his own. Now he realized just how much trouble that could cause him.

"Ready to give it another go?" Iris asked.  
"Yeah..." Jace responded. He stood, before trying again with Iris. Each time, they got a little further. It took a long time, many tries, and many falls, but they were eventually staying air-born, flying out further and further. Ilye would take turns with Iris so she could get some training in, too. The day was already almost done by the time they were actually flying- it was poorly, but they were flying. Alowette joined in, as did Skits. They had been showing Jace, Iris, and Ilye maneuvers for flight. How to fly faster, slower, how to make sharp turns, and other basic air-born tactics. The training went on for a long time. It was by the time the Sun started setting that they began to ease down.  
Jace and Iris flew next to one another, as Jace eased over closer to Iris. He still wasn't the greatest flier, but you shouldn't expect much from a first-time flier. Iris and Ilye had their faults to work out, too.  
"Thanks for the push, Iris. Someone had to do it..." Jace thanked lovingly.  
Iris smiled, feeling special knowing she had taught Jace something. "I'm always here. We're partners, and always will be..."  
Jace carefully moved over to give Iris a kiss... He then remembered he had a beak. He tried to keep his wings from hitting Iris and messing with their flight pattern. She reached for his kiss, and they touched beaks. Jace stumbled a little, and he folded a wing in to keep from smacking Iris. A small shocked shout came from him as he fell a little, before he hovered back up to Iris "I guess we can try that again when we're on the ground?"  
"I think that's a good idea..." Iris giggled.  
Jace sighed "Y'know, you look good in feathers."  
"Thank you, so do you..." Iris smiled. "You look rather attractive."  
Jace blushed "More so than my real self...?"  
"Hmm..." Iris thought "Yyyeeaahhh-no."  
Jace laughed.  
Ilye came zipping by them, scaring them both. She tried diving to increase speed, before slowing down. "C'mon, love birds! Enough with the sweet-tweets, and let's prepare to go see Hokubu!" Ilye chuckled.  
"She's pumped up, huh?" Jace laughed, then shouted back to Ilye "I think we need to rest first, my arms feel like rubber-bands from all this arm-waving!"

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

_This'll be the last chapter for a bit, since I haven't gotten to write much lately. I'll try to have a new one sometime after Christmas._


End file.
